Taiyoukagure ninjas
by jacques0
Summary: new ninjas are entering the Chunin Exams with Naruto and gangs. new secrets shall be revealed as the cherry blossoms origin. Read and reviews. Soundtrack for that story is Chapter 1-10 Fighting Dreamers 11-20 Remember by Flow 21-31 Long Kiss goodbye
1. and they set off

The Taiyoukagure nins

Fourteen years ago, in a world were ninjas are the military powers of the Five Great Nations of the World, the village of Taiyoukagure, the Village Hidden in the Sun, suffered a great civil war had erupted between two clans resulting into the village to be greatly weakened and they hadn't had any contact from the village for a long time…

Seating in a large room, was the Yondaime Taiyoukage of the village. He was in his late thirties, dressed in yellow robes with his hat on the desk as he watched sun rise above his village. His intelligent eyes surveyed his surroundings.

They were large scrolls on the shelves in the corners, with a numbers of paintings of the previous kages, and he was quite proud to have been chosen to be the leader of the village and since the Chuunin Selection Exam was coming up, he was going to send a team to Konoha so that they could strengthen their alliance with the Land of Fire.

His office door suddenly opened and a woman entered. She was dressed in a black pants and black long sleeved shirts with the Sun symbol on the shoulders, and a midnight blue flak jacket with three small scrolls pouch on it. Her forehead protector bore the sign of a half cut leaf with three traces on top of it, symbolizing the sunset, the village mark.

The woman got short dark hair and she seemed to have an air of authority, as both of her fingerless gloved hands was holding a scroll, and she had a smile on her face.

"Taiyoukage-sama," she said, "I'm just reporting to you about the matter we've discussed, and it seemed that the Daimyo of the Sun had had a meeting with the other Daimyo of the Land of Fire."

"Yes thank you Claire," he said.

"Is there anything else you would like me to do?" Claire asked.

"As a matter-of-fact, there is something you can do this year that will give Konoha Hokage's our trust back," the man said, his eyes twinkling.

Claire inwardly sighed. She was in the troops long enough to know that whenever the Taiyoukage got that twinkle in his eyes, he was working on a plan and whatever the outcome it was always a challenge.

"Claire, I want you and your team to participate in the upcoming Chuunin Exams that will be taking place in Konoha this year,"

"S-sir…?"

"Yes," he said, "Our village had hidden in the shadows long enough, and we must advance our ranks, and put our nation back on the map."

"Sir, it was over thirteen years since we participate in the Exams," Claire said narrowing her sharp eyes.

"I already send my message to the Hokage," the Taiyoukage said, "your team will be perfect, and considering this new village Otokagure, under the legendary snake, I won't be surprised if he go against Konoha."

"So the rumors are true then," Claire said.

"Yes, so I'm also giving you a mission and your teams," the Taiyoukage said, "A S-ranked one."

Claire's eyes widened at this. The Taiyoukage usually gave his dangerous missions to the SOLDIERS, but it now seemed that the Taiyoukage is also feeling something bad is coming.

"You and your team are to support the Konoha ninjas in their task if a invasion or any of the kind," he said his face serious, "My spies had found out of the plan and I expect you and your team to be proud of presenting Taiyoukagure in the Exam,"

"Yes, Taiyoukage-sama," Claire said bowing, "I will inform my team during our meeting tomorrow."

"Claire, keep this info from your students, just tell them to participate in the exams that is all," the Taiyoukage said.

Claire nodded and walked out.

The next day, three people were waiting on a field.

Two girls and a boy, and they were all seemed to be waiting for something. The first girl had steel gray hair and pink eyes. She was dressed in a cream colored shirt with long fishnet sleeves. She also wore small pants which seemed to be attached together with the rest part of the pants, and she wore a shurinken holster on her left tight and the Taiyou headband was around her neck.

The other girl was wearing long pants with a black shirt with a Ying-Yang sign on it. She had brown colored hair, which ended in a ponytail, and her eyes were green with some swirls in it. They had no pupils and it seemed to be curious as her headband was on her forehead.

The guy wore all black. He had some red in them here and there and on the back of his long jacket was a strange symbol of a triangular eye, which was red and beneath it was a sun symbol. He had pink hair which was long, reaching his upper back. His eyes were like molten gold as they watched the sky, almost bored, as two braided bang of hair were falling on either side of his face like sideburn.

"When is Claire-sensei is going to get here?" Brown haired asked.

When she received no answer, she sighed loudly and pulled out a kunai knife, and started twirling it in her fingers, as if wishing time to speed up and screamed loudly in frustration of waiting around like that with nothing to do.

"Would you chill?" the other girl said in annoyance, almost.

"I can't wait anymore."

"We've only been here for like ten minutes," the boy said.

"Thanks a lot Jack, it make me feel a lot better," Brown hair said.

The boy, Jack didn't say anything as he continued to stare at the sky and then they were a small pop as smoke appeared to show a dark-haired woman smiling.

"Hello there everyone," he said.

"YOU'RE LATE," Brown hair yelled pointing her finger at her sensei.

"For a good reason to," Claire said, "now the Taiyoukage had requested our presence in Konohagakure, to participate in the upcoming Chuunin Exam."

"What?" Jack said, looking at his sensei, dumbstruck, "but we've never participated before. Doesn't our village have its own Chuunin Exams?"

"Yes," Claire said, "but, Taiyoukage is abolishing this rule right now, and count yourselves lucky to be the first team to participate in a foreign country Exam."

"About time," Brown hair yelled punching the hair, "I always wanted to tell my skills against other ninjas in competitions."

"Don't you already do that in missions?" Jack asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes," Brown hair said, "but against our own age groups, I'll show them that Taiyoukagure have the best of the shinobies."

Claire shook her head as she remembered the first time she had become their sensei. It was about a year ago and she was still amazed at how much they had grown..

_Flashback_

_Claire stood in front of the threesome as she starred them. They were two days out of the academy and she was smiling at what she was going to make them go through._

"_Okay everyone," she said, "Let's start the introductions, shall we? You know… likes, dislikes, dreams and whatever you want to give."_

"_How about you gave a demo sensei?" Jack had asked._

_He was wearing a shirt and short pants and his hair was shorter then and he had just started the two braided bans that swayed as he cooked his head to the side._

"_I guess that's true," Claire said, "I'm Claire Fox, I likes training and all…dislikes other stuffs, and, I've got a lot of dreams, you're next Brownie."_

"_I'm not BROWNIE," she snapped, "my name is Sava and I like my friends and becoming stronger. I hate fan girls and weak kunoichi, and I want to test my skills against other shinobies as I grew stronger and I dislike old perverts and my dream is to kick the author of Icha Icha Paradise in the balls for writing such things."_

_Claire grinned, "Next."_

"_My name is Payne," the steeled gray haired girl said, "I have no interest in anything and dislike boys with a large ego; I'm not thinking of dreams."_

"_O-o-okay," Claire said looking at Payne, _'This one need a lot of friends.'_ "Next."_

"_My name is Jack," the boy said, "I become a ninja to be able to do something with my life, rather than seat at the orphanage all day."_

"_That's it?" Sava said._

"_Yep, Brownie,"_

"_AAAARGH ITS SO ON NOW"_

_Flashback end_

"Our village, Taiyoukagure had suffered a lot after the civil war," Claire said, "and we had lost many shinobies, but we must show that even so, we are not to be messed with and I want you all to walk away from Konoha with Chuunin promotions."

"Yes," the three said.

"Good," Claire said, "Team Fox, we will depart tomorrow morning."

The three kids nodded and they all vanished in a wisp of smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

KONOHAGAKURE

The Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure was seating at his office reading the letter that he had just received. He couldn't believe his eye that was finally happening and from the look of it, they were aiming to rebuild their failed alliance.

He remembered back during the Third Ninja Wars, when the Third Taiyoukage had offered help in fighting the Iwa ninjas and thanks to them that Minato had finally pushed off the Rock ninjas off their backs. Then, fourteen years ago, a civil war had erupted within the Allied village and since then he hadn't heard from the proud village since…

Until Today.

_Dear Hokage of the Leaf,_

_ I'm the Taiyoukage of the Village Hidden in the Sun, and I'm proud to announce that I'm working on rebuilding the old Alliance between our countries. It had being long since our ninjas have crossed paths and a unfortunate civil war had cut off our connection, but now I'm sending a team in for the Chuunin Selection Exam. We are still rebuilding our forces, but a trustworthy Jounin is as you read is coming with her team. I will come myself to the Third Part of the Exam if possible, and watch as our Alliance grow strong again._

_Truly, _

_Armstrong of the Sunhang Clan_

_Yondaime Taiyoukage of the Sun Village._

Sarutobi, The Hokage, was smirking beyond relief. He was sure looking forward toward the team that Taiyoukagure will send and he summoned his secretary.

"Assemble all of the Jounin instructors in charge of a team. It will be soon time to announce the upcoming Chuunin Exams that we will be hosting."

Five days later found, Team Fox in front of a large green gates, which were open and two Konoha ninjas were there and when they saw the approaching team he said,

"Halt, state your business."

"My name is Claire Fox," Claire said, "I'm from Taiyoukagure, and this is my team Sava, Jack and Payne. We are here for the Chuunin Exam."

"So you are the team from Sun," he said with a grin, "so the rumors were true."

Claire nodded curtly and they walked into the village, and the three young ninjas could tell that Konohagakure was a large village. They were a lot of bustling streets, and civilians were starring at them and they were curious about the foreigners and their eyes found their headbands since it wasn't as common as the other villages where.

"It seems we are the center of attention Claire-sensei?" Payne said her eyes narrowing.

"Well, it's been thirteen years since our ninjas came to Konohagakure, it's bound to happen you know," Claire said as they advanced a market place of the village.

"So what next," Sava asked.

"You guys go explore," Claire said, "I've got to report to the Hokage, later."

With that she vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving the three genins by themselves.

"So what you guys want to do?" Sava asked.

"Let's go explore," Jack said and he vanished, as the other two followed him.

They arrived at an alley which was empty at first glance, but a loud yell make them look at what was three kids, around twelve or thirteen. One of them was wearing bright orange that was easily noticeable, with wild spiky blond hair. Another was a girl with pink hair, and on the road was two other peoples, one was wearing a black suit with a bandaged thing on his back, with the girl in white with four ponytail and a large fan on her back, and judging from their forehead protector, they were from Sunagakure, or the Hidden in Sand Village.

"…but, G-Gaara, they started it, the little one slammed into me."

A cold voice answered, "Shut up, or I'll kill you."

Jack looked toward the three where two ninjas were seating, or rather one was. He had dark hair with two bangs of hair on both side of his face and a Konoha symbol was one his forehead. The other was upside down with reddish hair and a kanji on his forehead for love and a noticeable gourde was on his back.

Sava was looking at the black haired boy with a slight blush on her face, '_So even Konoha had pretty boys' he,'_

They exchanged a few words that Jack didn't care for as he said, "Those must be junior's of Konoha and Suna."

"Yeah," Payne said as her eyes watched the redhead boy, "This kid had enormous chakra, even more than Claire-sensei."

"He must be good," Sava said as she smirked, "Now, I can't wait for the exam."

The three Suna ninjas disappeared, and the three Konoha ninjas were going to walk back when the black haired boy caught sight of them and a smirk crossed his face.

"More ninjas for the Chuunin Exam," the pink-haired girl said.

"Yeah," Sava said, "So, you guys are entering."

"You bet I am," the blond kid in the orange jumpsuit said, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and one day I'm going to be Hokage."

"Good luck with that Shorty," Payne said with a smirk.

"Are you guys from Taiyoukagure?" Pinky said.

"Is that a village Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Sheesh Naruto, didn't you pay attention at Iruka-sensei's lesson on Konoha's allied villages. They are the ones that fought alongside us during the Third Ninja War, and also it was said that they had their own Chuunin Exams."

"What's your name?" the black-haired boy asked suddenly.

"Who," Payne asked.

"I'm talking to the pink-haired ninja beside you."

"Well, how about your own name Konoha nin?" Jack said.

"Uchiha Sasuke," the boy said.

Jack's eyes widened. '_So this is what's left of the Uchiha clan; Seems this exam is starting to bring things up a little.'_

Payne was starring at Sasuke, '_Uchiha? As in Sharingan Uchiha?'_

Sava was smiling at the thought of having an Uchiha in the exam. She was starting to get excited already.

"Well?"

"The name's Jack, Uchiha," he said, "remember it."

A gust of wind went through the alley as both boys seized each other up. Sakura seemed to be having some thought about the Taiyou ninjas as they stood with an air of confidence around them.

"We are just exploring the village," Sava said after a minute or two, "got to know some ninjas around here that could give me a good challenge."

"Shut up Sava," Payne said.

"Hey what do you mean by that?" Sava shouted, "I'm actually a good guy in this kind of things."

"Just shut up," Payne said, "Wait till the exams to have your intents okay?"

"Wait a minute, how come you have pink hair like Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know," Jack said, shrugging his shoulders, "Let's go team."

The three Taiyou ninjas vanished in puffs of smokes.


	3. Chunin Exams starts

**Here is the third chapter of the story and to answer the question about Jack's hair, it will be revealed in later chapters, and **

**also i want the readers to gave me some ideas about Payne and Sava's techniques but about Jack i already have his things in mind.**

**To everyone this story is not a naruto-centric, even if it will follow the Naruto story**

**Until next time now, on with the story **

The Chuunin Exam Starts

Sasuke Uchiha was already having an exciting day. He now knows that they were strong characters in this exam, and he had just faced Rock Lee and he was beaten, but not anymore. No one was going to beat him anymore.

"There are a lot of peoples?" Sakura said as she watched all the ninjas in the room. They were from various villages and most of them were strong, and somehow she wasn't thinking about the exams at all. Ever since meeting that pink-haired boy from Taiyou, they were some sign of familiarity about him, and she can't seem to figure out what it was.

_Could it be because he looked better than Sasu…NOO, Sasuke is my number one._

They were lots of ninjas talking to each other and Jack was watching the three ninjas of yesterday with some interest. He was sure if he faced the three of them, he could beat them in a heartbeat as long one of them wasn't a water type.

"So, how far are we willing to go?" Sava asked.

"Till the end of the Exams," Payne said, "Seeing I'm curious about the Uchiha."

"To think he is the last one left," Jack said clearly thinking.

"No he isn't," Sava said, "What about Uchiha Itachi?"

"He was an Uchiha?" Jack asked surprised by the stroke of brilliance Sava just showed.

"Yeah," Sava said, "but he is a criminal as far as the record goes, and for someone who trained under the Taiyoukage, you're very nonintellectual."

Jack grinned as he rubbed his nose, "Sorry."

His attention was drawn when a young man about sixteen years old advanced the group of Konoha genins talking to them as he pulled out a deck of what look like baseball cards.

"Do you have info on every single ninjas here Kabuto?" Sasuke asked after they exchanged a few words.

"Well, the intelligence is far from completed," Kabuto said pushing his glasses up his nose, "Why someone had aroused your interest?"

"Gaara of the Sand, and Rock Lee of Konoha," Sasuke said.

"You know their names so no sweat," Kabuto said and with lightening speed, he went through the deck and pulled out two cards.

"My," he said, "First up is Rock Lee. He is a first-timer like you three, and his taijutsu had improved drastically from last year. His teammates are Hyuga Neji and Tenten, and his mentor his Guy. He had no other talents worth mentioning, and no B-missions, just C and Ds."

From where they were Sava let out a sigh at that.

"Next his Gaara, and I don't have much on him, since he is in the desert so, he had one B-mission the only thing I have is that he came back from every mission unscathed."

Jack's eyes widened at the though._ No way. That' basically impossible, meaning he can have the manipulation technique, and that huge gourde, filled with sand I presume._

Payne was having similar thoughts. _So I was right saying that he was too strong to be a genin._

All Sava could think have been "Awesome."

"Do you have on Jack from Taiyoukagure?" Sasuke asked, "On the entire team?"

"Of course," Kabuto said, enjoying showing his info at the young teens.

He pulled out three cards and said, "Okay first up is Payne, she is fourteen years old, and seemed to have a strong ninjutsu, and also kenjutsu, weird, she didn't seem to be carrying any swords of any kind, and her taijutsu need a little work and also genjutsu.

Next, is Sava and wow, she have the same taijutsu stats as Lee, with ninjutsu and her genjutsu is also high, maybe high-Chuunin, low Jonin level."

"What can I say? I'm just awesome," Sava whispered to her teammates who just smirked at her.

"Last, is Jack? He had taijutsu which is higher than Lee's, and no other talents can be told since that all I have on him. Their mentor is a famous name in the ninja world, Claire Fox, also known as The Witch of Sun, and also a large bounty on her head as all famous ninjas does."

"So, that means they are all elite shinobies?" Sakura asked.

"Everyone here is like Lee and Gaara," Kabuto said, "they have to be. The test is pitiless."

"Got that right," Jack whispered and he smiled slightly.

"It seems that this year every Hidden villages had send their best to take the exams, and even Sound, it's a new country so, intelligence on it it's lacking…"

Payne eyes caught three shapes flashing through the crowds and they attacked Kabuto. One was airborne and send two kunai at him, which he sidestepped, when another who had a large fluffy-looking things on his back had just appeared in front of him with a punch that Jack was sure would have hit, but he missed, as Kabuto ducked it.

But suddenly, Kabuto started throwing up on the floor.

"What the hell happened?" Sava said, "Why did he vomit?"

"Must be some kind of trick," Jack murmured, "something in the attack, I guess."

A loud noise suddenly filled the room as a group of people appeared in the room, their leader a man with a scarred face.

"My name is Morino Ibiki, I will be the proctor for this first part of the exam, and you from the Sound, what do you think you're doing when the exam didn't even started?"

"Sorry," the one with the fluffy-thing on his back said, "We got carried away."

"Now, I'm going to lay a few ground rules and you aren't going to be fighting during this part of the exam, and any of you little cockroaches who break that will be disqualified."

"So, this test is for little hussy is that right?"

Ibiki let out a sadistic smile before saying, "As you wish, but form a line as take a seat as the first part of the exam is about to begin."

Meanwhile…

Claire was walking through Konoha with nothing to do, with her team in the exams and since she had time to kill, she decided to look for the other Jounin around here and she wasn't having much luck.

"Claire, is that you?"

She turned around and was facing a bearded man, in standard Konoha jounin outfit and he was smoking a cigarette.

"Sarutobi-sempai?"

The man grinned at her and said, "I haven't being your sempai for a long time Claire, and call me by my first name please."

"Ok, Asuma-san?"

"How about we catch up on old times?" Asuma asked.

"Well, I have some times to kill."

They spend the morning together, and it Claire learned the terrible tragedy that had befallen the leaf thirteen years prior, and the lost of the Yondaime Hokage. She had only caught a glimpse of the man in the stands and had also heard about his Flying Thunder God technique (Hirashin Jutsu).

"So Claire, how's your team this year?"

Claire gave him a mysterious grin, "You'll just have to wait to see for yourself Asuma-san."

**Read and review**

**Jacques0 out.**


	4. Forest of Death

**hello again guys *grins***

**the only reason i'm uploading so fast is that i'm on fire as on how the story is going and this chapter is a long one. n-n**

**and just so you know i'm skipping the entire first part of the exam to get to the good parts and trust me it's a twist some of you might or might not**

**see coming uh-ho SPOILER ALERT!**

**Jacques0 the second: Read and review don't listen to him, he is crazy in the head**

**Jacques0: what he said. don't own Naruto.**

CHAPTER FOUR

THE FOREST OF DEATH

The first part of the exams was a written one, and the main objective was to use your ninja skills and search for the answers by using your own, individual skills and mostly a few failed and also Jack had to thanks Naruto for his outburst relieving the unimaginable pressure that Ibiki had put them and now they were standing in front of what look like a forest of some kind.

"Welcome to Training Ground 44, also known as the Forest of Death."

The woman whom had spoken was standing in front of them, a sadistic grin on her face as her trench coat flapped around her. She had purple hair, and was wearing a small skirt, way too small for his liking; a fishnet shirt and a wrapping covered her goodies and most of the upper body.

"My name is Mitarashi Anko and this is the Forest of Death and is the location of the Second Exam. You will be spending some quality time, in other words, five days with your classmates in there just like a real ninja. We are going to play a little game of capture the scrolls."

Most of the Genins were confused at this.

"Yes, these two Scrolls actually. The Heaven and the Earth scroll. You're all divided and put against each other, and you will be fighting for scrolls, because you need both scrolls for the Tower in the middle of the forest, to pass the second exam.

Thirteen of you will be carrying the Earth Scroll and the other thirteen the Heaven Scroll and now let lay down some rules. Okay if your teammates dies or became disabled in any way, like losing a limb, you are disqualified. Two, if you fail to reach the tower within the time limit, you also fails, and to conclude, don't peak inside the scroll will ya, it will save me some troubles."

"So, this is a fight to death?" Sava asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, if you're as bloodthirsty as you look," Anko said again, a sadistic grin on her face making everyone in the clearing repress a shudder.

"We got that in the bag," Sava said grinning from ear to ear.

"Would you just keep quiet," Payne asked, "you're attracting unwanted attentions."

"So what? Let them come, I will rip their bodies apart."

Some of the other Genins starred at her, some with amusement, other with indifference.

"Sava, I swear when this is over I'm killing you myself," Payne growled.

"Guys can't this wait?" Jack said as he signed his form, "we're already the interest of, if I'm not mistaken, most of the ninjas here, so put your fighting aside so we can get this over with."

Both girls starred at him for some time, before nodding briefly. Grinning to himself, Jack looked around the field for a while and his eyes landed on Sakura's team. The warmness filled him again, and he was thinking about why he had the same hair color with her.

It was unusual for ninjas to have pink hair unless it run in their genes, meaning most of the time it was concerned with their Clans and as the Taiyoukage had told him that his clan had the hair color and that was saying a lot…

_Is Sakura part of the clan?_

He had given the matter a lot of thoughts, after meeting Sakura that day, almost a week ago, and if she was part of the clan, she surely didn't go through the training he had, and her interest it seemed to be for the Uchiha, something he didn't know whether he should find it amusing or downright laughable, or isn't that the same thing.

"Jack, you are all right?" Sava asked.

"I'm fine," Jack muttered.

Payne had looked at him too, with her eyes full of questions but she didn't voice any of them yet, and Jack knows her too well, before she starts asking questions.

"Let's focus on the exam shall we?" he continued, "look it's our turn."

The three of them gave their forms and received a Heaven Scroll in return.

"You wanna carry it?" Sava asked Payne.

"Why me?"

"You're good with that fancy sword of yours and thanks to your family technique, it's easy to take down any enemy take came within a feet of you."

"What about Jack?" Payne asked.

"If you haven't noticed," Sava said looking at the boy who seemed to be lost in thought, "it seemed that our little hothead is in his own private world."

"Fine," Payne said as she pocketed the white scroll, and as they walked toward their gate with the Chunin supervisor, she noticed Sava glancing worriedly at the pink-haired.

"Jack…"

"All right," Anko's voice said through a megaphone, "The Second part of the Chunin Selection Exams begins now."

"Let's go," Sava said and the three of them dashed into the woods.

They have been jumping from branch to branch for a good twenty minutes before they all came to a stop as a shrill scream ran through the air.

"It's starting then," Payne said her eyes narrowing at the direction of the scream.

"So what are we waiting for, let's hunt," Sava said as she pulled on her gloves.

"I think we should think this through first," Jack said as he put his hand on his headband which adorned his forehead, "the teams are all hunting for each other right now and we've got five days to finish this exam, so let's take our time to plan headed and prepare."

"Whoo-whoo, plan-making time," Sava yelled punching the air.

The other two looked at each other with a W-T-F look on their faces.

"Ooookay then," Jack said, "Let's go with what Claire-sensei taught us."

"Why?" Sava asked.

Jack was making signs with hands which the other two understood as _we are being watched get ready._

"So where are they?" Payne whispered as she put her hand near her shuriken pouch.

"Right above us," Jack said and they scattered as kunai landed where they were seconds before.

"Damn it, we missed," one said, with a Konoha headband.

"Where did they go?" another asked.

"I don't know," their third member said.

"Those Taiyou brats," the first one said, "I thought they were a challenge since Brownie was yelling like she own the place."

"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO KILL THEM."

"Sava stop," Payne yelled.

The three said ninjas were watching the Konoha team from the bushes they had hidden from and Jack was formulating a plan when Sava had heard the guy calling her _that _name she had charged at them.

"Shit," Jack swore, and followed.

The three Konoha ninjas were surprised at Sava running straight at them but recovered quickly and one of them threw shuriken at her but a wall of earth had grown between them blocking the thrown shuriken.

"Damn it Sava," Payne said, getting a hold on Sava, "calm down, you can't fight if you're being a hothead."

Jack was standing on top of the wall looking at the Konoha ninjas and he can tell that it was a skilled team and thanks to Sava they had to fight against them.

_There go the no fighting on the first day plan_, he though as he made a seal with one hand and the other by his mouth,

"**Ninja Arts: Dragon Breath Technique."**

A blast of flames descended on the Konoha team and they avoided it, as they jumped into the trees. Jack gave a quick look behind him at his teammates and received thumbs up from them.

"I've got a plan guys,"

The leader of the Konoha team that had attacked the Taiyou ninjas, Tobi was getting his weapon ready and he had told his teammates, Zaiki and Souji to wait for the Taiyou ninjas to get on the offensive and as he predicted the pink-haired boy appeared with his two teammates and they were all holding kunai.

"That's right, keep coming toward my trap," Tobi whispered as he hold his kunai ready with a letter bomb on it.

They arrived at the exact place and Tobi threw the kunai and it landed on the branch the boy was and a loud explosion occurred taking with it two large trees and Tobi feel a moment of happiness.

"Just as I thought, nothing special about them," he said, "Let's get the scroll from their unconscious bodies guys."

They landed by the blast zone and found the threesome all sprawled on the ground, and Tobi was heading for them as Souji said, "Something doesn't feel right."

Just as those words left his mouth the three Taiyou 'bodies' dissolved into nothingness.

"What the…"

"Genjutsu," Zaiki said and a shadow appeared over him.

He looked up only to see the end of an ax kick which broke his nose with a snap.

_Yes_ Jack though as Sava knocked one of them out and he yelled, "Payne now."

The said girl made a quick set of hand seals, "**Earth Style: Quicksand"**

A loud rumbling could be heard underneath Tobi and Souji feet.

"JUMP," Tobi yelled as he did so but Souji wasn't as lucky as both of his feet got caught as he started to sink into the ground.

"Jack the last one is yours," Payne yelled.

Jack did just that before Payne could even tell him and with Tobi in midair he was an easy target. He headed straight for him but Tobi was ready as he threw a kunai at but was intercepted with one from Jack, and Jack landed on a tree, standing on its side.

"The heat from the sun is so strong," Jack murmured, "If I used that technique now, half of the forest will be on fire so the next best move is to do the correct breathing method and hope for the best."

Tobi was standing on the branch as he watched the enemy.

_Judging by how relaxed he looks, he got good chakra control and he already had completed the tree-walking exercise. Not bad for a Taiyou Genin, and how can I defeat him and help my team._

Suddenly, Jack was propelling toward him with incredible speed and also the flames he was using for it. He was so surprised that he just stood there as his mind was unable to accept what he was seeing, and also a arced flame was coming at him and all he could think was,

_I'm fucked._

Payne turned around as Jack landed by them, with the unconscious Konoha ninja over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow at the burns on the clothes.

"You sure did a number on him," she said.

"yeah, he was pretty good thought," Jack said putting him down by his unconscious teammates, "So found any scrolls?"

"Heaven," Sava said holding it out.

"Damn," Jack said.

"Let just keep it for safe keeping," Payne said, "At least more teams will fail at that."

The other two nodded and vanished from sight in blurred forms.

Nighttime rolled in as the tree took refuge at a tree, setting camp there. Payne had headed out to get some food, leaving Jack and Sava together.

"Jack, what have been hitting you lately?"

"It's nothing."

"Bullshit," Sava said, "I've known you for the past year and never I have seen you like this so swallow your pride and tell me."

Jack starred at the girl across him and from her green eyes, he can tell that she was serious as hell, and damn he hated when she was serious, and with a sigh he gave in.

"First, tell me Sava what do this have to do with pride?"

"Heck, I dunno that the first thing that came to my head," Sava admitted.

Jack chuckled, shaking his head, "You are so random Sava I swear to Kami you are."

Sava smiled too and said, "So are you finally going to tell me what's up?"

"It's Sakura right?" a voice said behind them.

Payne was back with a couple of rabbits, and fruits.

"Y-How did you know?"

"You don't have to be a genius to figure it out," Payne said, "at least in Sava's case you have to be."

"Yeah what she said," Sava said, then stopped registering Payne's words and said, "_What d'you mean in my case?" _

"Sava shush," Jack said, "yes, it is. I've been suspecting that she might be part of the clan."

The other two were quiet as they shared a glance as if deciding about which one that should break the silence which prolonged into minutes, but none of them did so, waiting for Jack to continue about what was bottled up inside. Talking about his clan was something that Jack hardly does considering they were all dead or most of them were. Payne and Sava had learn over their year of being on the same team with him to avoid talking about the subject, unless they wanted to get on Jack's bad side.

"Is she?" Payne finally said.

"I can't tell because the clan was destroyed years ago and I hadn't meet anyone with the Halo of the…"

"Whoa, hold on?" Sava asked, "What Halo?"

Jack hold out his cloak pointing at the triangular eye that was designed on it.

"My clan is formed of three smaller clan that joined together," Jack said, "The staff is the Haruchi clan, the Halo is Ruhang Clan and the triangle is the Noang Clan. Those three joined together forming the Haruno Clan."

**Read and review and sorry about the small fight scene. More will be coming in the next chappie and i wanna hear if you guys want **

**them to meet Team Seven as they fight the Sound Trio**

**R&R**


	5. Strange Powers and old enemies

**hello again guys, welcome to the fifth chapters of my epic in the Narutoverse**

**They won't be meeting Team Seven for a good reason in this part but they will hang out together**

**during the Prelims**

**Chapter Cover: Show Jack's back with his cloak on showing the Triangular eye and his teammates are in the background**

CHAPTER FIVE

Strange Powers and Old enemies

The other two starred at him as if they hadn't heard him correctly.

"Jack, don't you think you're thinking it too far?" Payne said.

"How Payne?" Jack asked rounding on the girl, "How many pink-haired girls you came across in your life?"

"Before Konoha, none,"

"Exactly,"

"Jack," Sava said, worry in her eyes, "Shouldn't you be trying to revive the clan rather than focusing on one girl?"

"I know that it's just…"

He didn't even know why he wanted to talk to her so bad. The warm feeling he had felt earlier was strong and it was telling him he needed to talk to her.

"I can't explain it. It's almost like my fire want to talk to her."

Sava scoffed and Payne didn't say anything. It seemed that she was trying to think of a way of _not _making Jack mad with her reasoning but it seemed that Sava had a knack of getting on people bad side.

"Why are you so desperate Jack?" Sava yelled, "No matter what you do, you can't change what had already happened. Even if you put every pinky you see out there together, your clan will never be perfect…"

"SHUT UP."

The campfire suddenly grew high at Jack's anger and he was on his feet, his eyes blazing.

"Do you know what I have been through all my life?" he yelled, "Do you know how lonely I was seating at home without my mother or father, a brother or a sister? Do you know the pain I've felt in my heart every time I see a perfect family laughing together?"

Sava's angry eyes suddenly flashed with shock and remorse.

"I didn't think so," he said, "both of you have your families and clan. You would never understand this pain, none of you ever will."

He stormed off.

Sava made to follow him but Payne said, "Leave him."

"Why?"

"He needs to calm down," Payne said, "time alone."

"Why is he so damn persistent?" Sava said.

"Are you really that stupid?"Payne said, "Or it's just on purpose?"

"Stop making fun of me Payne," Sava asked, "I just don't get it about that Sakura chick."

Payne sighed loudly wondering how someone could be so dense. Didn't she hear any of what Jack had just said?

"Jack is only trying to find about his ancestors," Payne said, "he want to know about his clan and how come they are dead."

"That doesn't explain why…"

"Sava stop and think it over for a few minutes. If you had no family, won't you do anything to at least find someone who was close to them?"

"Jack was raised by the Taiyoukage wasn't he?" Sava asked, "Wouldn't he be considered a family to him?"

"He may," Payne said, "but it's never the same as the real thing."

Sava looked at where Jack went and said, "Shouldn't we go look for him?"

"Just wait for a minute or t…"

She didn't finish as a large explosion echoed in the direction Jack went.

_Shit_ was what went through both girls head as they headed toward it.

Jack was fuming with anger. Sava didn't understand, Payne didn't understand, none of them does. They didn't get how much it was important for him to find another member of his clan, and talk to them about their past and the most important question that was on his mind ever since he was a kid.

_Why was I abandoned?_

_Why was I left alone?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

_WHYYYYYYYY?_

He was so angry at everything that he didn't notice the kunai knifes flying at him until it was too late, and as an instinct he raised his hand to bloke them noticing too late the letter bomb that was attacked to one of them.

_Shit._

An explosion echoed as three Ame (Rain) ninjas landed near the spot. One of them had dark hair with a small goatee and was about six feet tall. The other two was shorter with an umbrella on their backs.

"He falls for our trap," the tall one said, "Such children we have in this exam."

When the smoke cleared, Jack was still standing there with his arm raised but they were something strange about him. His raised arm was golden as if it was made of gold and it was spreading all around his body as his hair took the color of a bloody red.

"**Finally, I'm in control again," **he said as he looked around himself, "**the damn brat can't even control his anger sometimes, it's almost sad, but you three are about to die."**

"W-What the hell are you?" the tall Ame ninja said as he stepped back by the amount of killer intent that was coming from the ninja in from of him.

"**I am the Darkness of the Heart, the anger of man. I am Ryuu."**

He dashed so fast that the tall Ame ninja didn't even read his kunai pouch and Ryuu's arm had pierced his stomach like butter and blood splashed all around them.

"So…fast," he said before he was dropped to the ground, dead.

"Komochi," one of his teammate yelled as the other was shaking like a leaf.

"**HEhe, one down,"**

He dashed at the others who screamed as their bodies were ripped apart, blood gushing everywhere with guts and other body parts.

"Jack," a voice yelled.

Payne and Sava had arrived at the scene and both of them weren't prepared at what they were seeing right now. Sava suddenly threw up went she glanced at the gore of the scene, and Payne looked at Jack.

"Jack what the hell happened?" she asked.

Ryuu felt the boy within him react at the girl voice. **'He is such a weakling' **he though before he disappeared, letting Jack take control again, and he suddenly fell on his knees.

"Jack," Payne said as she rushed to his side.

"I'm fine," Jack said, his voice rasped, taking in some deep breath, he used Payne as support to stand up and he looked around at the scene, "What just happen?"

"I should ask you the same thing?" Sava said, "Hell, what was that with that weird chakra we felt just now."

"Weird chakra," Jack asked, confusion written over his face.

"Yeah, we could felt it a mile away," Payne said, "It was a strange chakra, almost like evil."

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"We are so lucky," Sava said suddenly as she stood up from the body of the tall Ame ninja.

"Why?"

"We found an Earth Scroll," she said raising it up for the other to see.

"So we just head for the tower now," Jack said and suddenly he was on his knee again.

"You're going to rest and we will need the sleep," Payne said, "You're out of chakra right now and we best head back to camp, I'll keep watch."

Knowing better than arguing with Payne, the other two just nodded.

* * *

The next day around noontime, the three of them were moving swiftly through the trees heading for the direction of the center of the forest. The events of last night still hung on them as they avoided the subject completely focusing on completing the exam.

"Look," Sava said.

They stopped on a branch, looking ahead of them. A large tower was in sight and even in the distance they could tell it was massive with its red roofs.

"We're in view of the tower," Jack said, "We must be cautious now before anyone find out we're here and head there."

"So we walk?" Sava said.

"Now, we walk," Jack said jumping down on the ground.

The other two complied and the walk toward the tower started.

_Several hours later…_

"I hate this shit," Sava said, "are we there yet?"

"Almost, I think," Payne said.

"That was what you said three hours ago," Sava said.

"Maybe it was farther than we anticipated?" Jack said.

"It's not that," Payne said as she pulled out a kunai and some shurinkens.

"Payne what…?"

She suddenly threw them into the bushes at their right, which was responded with a number of swearing and cursing as three Konoha ninjas stepped out.

"Ah, not these guys again," Jack said as he starred at the three ninjas that had attacked them yesterday.

"Hey Tobi it's those Taiyou ninjas," Zaiki said, "and they had stolen our Heaven Scroll."

"Well it must be fated for us to fight again," Tobi said grinning at the opportunities, "We won't go easy on you this time around."

"You're the one that should be worried," Jack said, "We have already begun our attacks."

"Hey, where did Brownie go?" Souji said and suddenly hands were growing from the ground as if attending to pull him down with him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaargh, get off me, get off me."

The other two watched puzzled as their teammates started to back off, screaming at something they couldn't see.

"He is under a genjutsu," Zaiki said as he approached him to release him but he was suddenly kicked in the stomach which sends him against a tree, as Tobi quickly made seals

**Water Style: Water Bullet Technique**

He spat out two large water bullets and was met with Jack's **Ninja Arts: Dragon Breath Technique **and steam erupted as the two techniques cancel's each other out. Tobi barely had time to react as three shurinkens shouts out of the steam and he crouched low as they missed him by inches but before he can react a punch came from beneath his chin, rocketing him toward the sky as blood spilled from his mouth and he landed down on his back.

"How…?"

"Easy," Payne said as she dusted herself, "While the steam blinded you, I hid myself underground and Jack made you duck with the shurinkens. It was a gamble, since we didn't know which way you'd go but it worked out for us in the end."

"How can you guys be so strong?" Tobi asked.

"Teamwork," Jack said, "we trust each other's techniques and we protect each other's weaknesses. That's what makes our team so strong. I can tell that you and your team work well together but you're missing the trust. Don't order them around like you're a leader. Each of them may have idea for the survival of the team. I hope when we cross path again you will be a chunin."

Jack turned around and started walking toward the tower with the two girls when Tobi yelled, "What is your name?"

Jack turned his head and smirked, "I'm Jack of Taiyoukagure, what's yours?"

"Tobi Yashida of Konoha," Tobi said.

"May we meet again Yashida-san," Jack said as he waved a good bye, "Remember what I said."

With that the Taiyou ninjas vanished in blurs, leaving him on the forest floor. Tobi smirked to himself as he starred at the sky with a though in his head

_It's funny, it seemed like I just made an unlikely friend._

**From now on, i'll be adding Chapter covers like the manga does as book cover and just imagine them for each chapters**

**THis is Jacques0**

**R&R**


	6. Virtues of the shinobi

**Hello everyone, welcome to another chapter of Taiyoukagure ninjas and well i am glad**

**how that chapter come out for our little Taiyou nins**

**R&R**

**Chapter Cover: Showing Payne crouched in a long-sleeved shirt and pants with a white mask covering a side of her face and a bloody sword in her left hand as her other was in a seal**

CHAPTER SIX

Virtues of the shinobi

"So what now?" Sava asked.

The three were standing in a large room. It was adorned with walls on all side and it was empty as far as they could see. They had just come out of the Forest of Death after their battle against the Konoha ninjas, but now they were standing in an empty room.

"Is this part of the exams or something?" Payne asked Jack who was looking at something on the wall and he started reading it.

"_if qualities of Heaven are your desire, acquire wisdom and knowledge to take your mind higher, it Earthly qualities are what you lack, train your body and be prepared. When both Heaven and Earth are joined, your path will open and may it be righteous to you. This " " is the way of life that guide the virtue of the shinobi_

_The Third Hokage"_

When he finished he looked at the other two which bore the same puzzled expression as he did, and he looked at the message again frowning slightly at how mind-rambling the saying was.

"This is not my smarts," Jack said sighing, "I can't solve a puzzle to save my life, Payne any ideas?"

"I'm not sure," Payne said, "but I have a hunch about what it is talking of."

"What's up with the blank space," Sava asked, "Shouldn't they have a word there?"

"When both Heaven and Earth are joined…, wait it's referring to the Heaven and Earth Scroll," Payne said as she pulled out the two scrolls, "maybe they contain the word that should go there?"

"Hey, didn't that woman said not to peek in the scroll?" Jack asked.

"I don't see no other way in solving this," Payne said, "beside we are in the Tower. Shouldn't the Second Exam be done by now for us?"

"I'll trust you on this," Jack said as he took a scroll from her and with a silent message to each other, they both pulled both scrolls open, but nothing had happened.

"Hey what's this?" Sava said as she starred down at it, "I've seen something like this but never on paper."

Suddenly, the paper was sizzling with smoke and it was spiraling toward the ceiling.

"It's a summoning," Payne yelled as she tossed the Earth scroll, "Drop the scroll Jack."

Jack did so and they were a large OONG and the smoke dissipated showing a Konoha ninja with a green flak jacket on and both of his arms were crossed. He had a scar running over the bridge of his nose and his dark eyes watched them all as a grin was splattered on his face.

"Well, the Taiyou ninjas, congratulations on passing the second part of the exam."

The three starred at the man for a few moment before relaxing their stances which they had taken, thinking they were about to fight someone.

"Who are you?"

"Me, I'm Umino Iruka," the ninja said, "and what I'm here about is too congratulate whoever got to summon me with their scrolls. We Chunin were assigned to do that."

"Ok Iruka-san," Payne said, "So, do your presence got to do with the missing word on that message up there?"

Iruka looked at her and nodded, "It is one of the reason I'm here for. You three had completed the exam far earlier than most of the other Genins well except for that Suna team but the message is the Third Hokage-sama's motto."

He glanced at the message and said, "If Heaven is the human mind, which said that if you lack brain smarts, you should study more and gain more knowledge to expand it. Earth is meant for the body as it said, 'Train your body and be prepared to defend what is most important to you, meaning that true strength come from protecting not destruction."

Iruka bend down and picked up the scrolls when Jack said, "What about the empty space?"

Looking at him Iruka's eyes widened a little as he took in the boy's hair color

_He must be an Haruno, like Sakura but isn't the Haruno originated from Sun._ he though as he pondered that for a while before he said, "The blank space is showing the result of what you're training had done to you and it's never filled because none can become strong enough to do the difference between good and evil and well also with our pasts. The qualities of a Chunin are demanding as you climb the ladder of the ninja system, remember that."

"You can go upstairs if you want," Iruka said, "they have room for you to sleep in and get a good night rest and you will wait here until the Third Part of the Exam briefing in the main hall room."

With that Iruka vanished in a poof of smoke.

The three Taiyou ninjas went and found themselves face to face with their sensei.

"Claire-sensei?" Sava yelled loudly.

"I'm right here you know," Claire said as she scowled at the girl in front of her, "So how was the forest?"

"It was good," Sava said, "kick but, get a scroll, kick some more buts and we got here safe and sound."

"Sound like an adventure," Claire said as she smiled at them all, "So I guess you guys tired."

Jack and Sava nodded but Payne just blinked.

"Well, just go get to a room," Claire said, "there right down the hall."

They went as Payne stayed waiting until the other two disappeared and said, "Claire, there is something happening to Jack."

"Tell me about it," Claire said.

"When we were in the forest," Payne said, "I and Sava felt a strange chakra and well, Jack's other self had gone out and decimated an entire team."

"What? What had happened?" Claire asked.

"It's nothing I couldn't handle," Payne said, her eyes narrowing, "So shall I continue as planned?"

"It's seems the seal is slipping," Claire said, "It won't hold much longer if the exam continue and considering what our spies have gathered, it seems that our old enemies will came back for him, if it slips again."

"I have a theory about why the seal was cracking," Payne said.

Claire looked at the young girl in front of her with mixed emotions, but didn't voice them.

"What is your theory Payne?"

"Another Haruno is still alive," Payne said, "a girl. She is on a Konoha team."

"A-another Haruno?" Claire repeated, shocked.

"Yes," Payne said, her voice neutral, "It seems that her being near all the time, is working against the seal making it harder to keep under control and Jack's memories can break out if that continue and put the entire operation in jeopardy, unless we eliminate one of them."

"You're not going to be killing anyone Payne," Claire said glaring at the girl, "and Jack already noticed of her presence and killing her might make him loose control even more than at the forest, and can definitely totaled Konoha into dust, and the thin alliance with the Leaf might be destroyed."

Payne looked at Claire coldly and her eyes seemed to pierce the older woman like kunai through flesh.

"I will notify the Taiyoukage in my report," Claire said, as she handed Payne a scroll with the word SOLDIER on it, "your part is over in this Payne, you are to move no further in this exam."

"Understood," Payne said as she took the scroll.

"You are going to tell them the truth?" asked Claire.

"It was my mission to watch over the other two the past year," Payne said, "It is done, I will just vanish from their sight after this."

"Don't you think they will care for your well being after all of this," Claire asked her, "especially Sava. You're like a sister she never had."

At Sava's name, Payne eyes were suddenly clouded by some emotions that Claire didn't have time to identify because it was gone as quickly as it came.

"She'll be fine," Payne said, "she is strong after all."

Claire nodded and Payne walked away. Claire stood there watching her go with a sad look on her face, wondering what has the secret organization had done to the poor child.

_Another Haruno eh, this situation is getting more and more dangerous for Jack. I hope whoever the other Haruno is never face Jack in battle._

Little did she know that fate has a cruel sense of humor…

Payne arrived in the room to find both of her teammates asleep. She stood there looking at both of them wondering if she can just leave them like this and go back to the shadows where she had come from. She walked toward the window and looked at the forest too see that it was nighttime again.

_You're like a sister she never had._

Payne scoffed at this. Her? A sister to Sava. They were so different from each other.

Sava was a bundle of sunshine while she was as cold as ice, and yet…

_Flashback_

"_Hey Payne how come I've never seen you around?" Sava asked._

"_That's because unlike SOME people, I have to train."_

"_Training," Sava said, "you already best at ninjutsu in our team? Why do you need more training?"_

"_I want to be the best at everything," Payne said._

"_You'll have to beat me first because I'm already good at everything."_

"_As if brownie."_

_A vein appeared in Sava's head, "THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO POUND YOU."_

_Flashback end_

Her lips tugged upward at the memory and for the first time in her life, Payne smiled a smile from the heart out of joy.

**R&R**

**Jacques0 out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here come the next chapter of the Taiyoukagure ninjas adventure**

**and this time around the Preliminaries begins.**

**Read and review this chappie and this time around i'm changing some things**

**Hope you like it.**

**and comming soon is my next Naruto story :Twins, and again R&R**

CHAPTER SEVEN

The preliminaries begins

Three days later, everyone was assembled into the main hall of the tower. Everyone was bruised as hell after the five days in the forest and it was amazing that eight of the teams had passed, out of 21.

They were a lot of peoples standing in front of the Genins. They recognized Anko standing beside a man in robes that Jack recognized as Hokage robes. Claire sensei was standing beside a bearded man who was smoking as cigarette, with a small frown on his face as he observed the team. Beside her was a silver-haired man with his headband covering his left eye and he was slightly aloof in character. They was a woman with long ebony dark hair and ruby-red eyes dressed in what look likes wrapping all around her body and one of her sleeve was long and red. The Hokage was smoking a pipe as he smiled at them all, a knowing look on his face and behind them a two large hand were in ram seal.

"So this is your team eh Claire," Asuma said, "They don't look too shabby."

"They are more than meet the eye Asuma-san," Claire said, "A lot more."

Jack was looking around the teams and recognize most of them where from Konoha. He was standing by a team which one of the guys was starring with a bored look on his face.

"All the Konoha rookies are here," Sava said as she starred around, "things seem to be finally interesting as the real players are left."

"Too true," Jack said as he glanced at Payne who had that hurry-it-up-already look on her face and she seemed to be avoiding him and Sava the past three days they had spend resting I the tower.

"Payne you okay?"

She starred at him and nodded curtly.

"All right listen up," Anko yelled, "Hokage-sama is about to gave an overview of the Third part of the Exam so listen up. Hokage-sama they are all yours."

The Hokage nodded and said, "Firstly, before I state the Third test, there is something that you must know about the real reason of the exam, and why you came from your countries to become chunin."

"When we said that we are going to 'strengthen the alliances of the Hidden Villages' we meant we are going to start those so-called exams, to test the strength of our allies."

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Sasuke said as he gripped his shoulder.

"It means a war-in-miniature between the villages so that the balance of power doesn't destabilize our already weakened alliances with the other villages. Each year, we keep the power of our countries in check about their strength. Many countries prefer to stay excluded from other ninjas but, we established the International Chunin Exam so everyone can participate in honor of their country. Now about the Third Exam…"

Suddenly a man appeared in front of him in kneeling position. He was wearing a Konoha flak jacket.

"Hokage-sama, please allow me to speak."

"very well."

"Before you advance them unto the Third part of the exam it seemed that we have too many applicants and in our standard, I will do what is necessary to assure of the proper numbers. Allow me."

The Hokage nodded at him.

"Hello everyone, cough, cough, I'm Gendo Hayate and I will want you to do a little something for me."

He turned toward them and everyone could see that the guy looked very sickly pale and had shadow under his eyes.

"Is he okay?" Sava asked.

"I think so."

"We are going to start a preliminary round," Hayate said as he continued to cough, "to decide which ones of you are going to participate in the Third Exam."

"Hey what do you mean preliminaries?" asked a girl with blond hair, "we just went through that goddamn forest and we hardly had any time…"

"You can drop out if you wish," Hayate said as he put his hand over his mouth coughing, "from now one, it is your responsibility and your skills that defy your team. The only reason we are doing this is because we have too many applicants moving into the Third Exam. If any of you don't feel up to be fighting a battle to the death raise your hands and when you are confirmed you may go."

A silence went through the hall as all the genins were talking between themselves when suddenly a hand went up, "That's it, I'm out."

"Kabuto," Naruto said.

"You're name is Kabuto Yakushi of Konoha," Hayate said as he checked his list, "All right you can go anyone else?"

"What's up Kabuto-san my man? What's up with the quitting?" asked Naruto.

"Listen Naruto-san, I'm just not up to it, and ever since that encounter in the forest I've been not feeling exactly 100 percent, so now a fight to the death. Man, I know when something is too much for me."

Jack's eyes narrowed slightly at Kabuto, feeling that something wasn't exactly right with that guy. He can feel the guy's chakra were high almost jonin level and yet, he was quitting.

"I think I'm going to pull the white flag too," a voice said behind him.

He turned to see Payne, her hand raised.

"What the hell?" Sava said grabbing the girl by the shirt, "You're a good ninja, and hell you can even decimate most of the guys here and you're quitting."

"I'm sorry Sava but I've got one hell of an headache that just won't go away, and it's messing with my chakra, so fighting his out of the question for me."

"But…"

"Sava quit it," Jack said, "it's her decision only."

Jack and his team weren't the only ones having a conversation. The Jonins were also talking among themselves.

"Why is she quitting," Anko said, her eyes full of surprises, "her and her team arrived second to finish the second exams."

"Nothing we can do about it now," Claire said sighing, "and she was quite skilled."

_And if I didn't know better, I would have believed your little lie too, Payne, _she though as she watched the young SOLDIER walk out of the arena.

"Is there any more, then if they aren't any more let's move straight down to the business."

They were a rumbling sound as a screen popped out from behind a wooden plate.

"This is what is going to…cough, cough, sorry…," Hayate said as he put his hand on his mouth, "As I was saying, this is going to choose the combatants for the preliminaries…"

Names flashed through the names until coming to a stop on two names.

_Sasuke Uchiha Vs Yoroi Akadou_

"The two names up here stayed while the others are to go on the catwalk," Hayate said.

The teams walked off, and Jack with Sava joined Claire-sensei who was standing by the bearded ninja.

"Hey Claire-sensei, you know what's up with Payne because she just gave up, and I know that Payne don't just gave up?" Sava asked.

"It's not my place to talk of that Sava," Claire said her eyes on the two genins who were facing off, '_now all I have to do is hope that Jack don't go against that pink-haired girl'_ she added in her mind.

"Hey the match's starting," Sava said, "Now let's see if he lives up to his name."

"Yeah," Jack said.

Below, Sasuke was standing there with a kunai as Yoroi suddenly threw shuriken at him and with one swing with his kunai, and for some reason he grimaced in pain.

"Hey what gives?" Sava said, "He hasn't activated his Sharingan"

"I'm wondering about that too," Jack said, "Ouch Yoroi got him pinned on the ground."

As he said the said ninja had Sasuke by his forehead with his chakra enhanced hand and after a few seconds, Sasuke kicked him off.

"That's pathetic," Sava said, "Is that the best he can do?"

The blond girl beside her yelled, "Don't underestimate Sasuke-kun, he is the best in our year."

"He sure doesn't act like it," Jack sniffled.

"HEY Sasuke," Naruto yelled, "How can you call yourself the best if you lose in such a way, you suck ass right now you get it."

Sasuke glared up at him and something seemed to flash in his eyes.

"Well, time to end this Sasuke," Yoroi said charging at him with his hand chakra charged.

Without warning, a upward kick by Sasuke send him sky-high, and Sasuke quickly followed him, placing himself behind the Yoroi like a shadow. Before he could do anything, some marks were growing from the side of his shoulder, the one he had being holding in pain a few second before the match had started.

"What the hell…?" Sava said, "Is that an Uchiha technique?"

"I don't think so," Jack said.

Claire was starring at the scene with wide eyes at the marking spreading across Sasuke's body. She knew those marks, or rather who created them, but is it really him?

_They are the same as that Sound guy I fought some months ago,_ she though, _But how come Konoha had them. Is it a bloodline of some kind._

As quickly as they had come, the marks were fading, receding back into the shoulder, and after that Sasuke commenced his attack by attacking with a kick but Yoroi blocked it. Seems it was a ruse to leave the other side wide open as Sasuke punched the face with his left hand and continued with the other ending it with an ax kick in the chest.

"**Barrage of Lions" **he yelled as he ended it.

Yoroi spat out blood and Sasuke rolled on the other side of the arena. Hayate checked Yoroi as Sasuke seated up.

"Winner Uchiha Sasuke," he said.

After that Sasuke accompanied the silver-haired ninja out of the field.

"That was an average battle," Jack said, "but I gotta wonder what were those markings on his neck for that few seconds?"

"I wonder that too," Claire said, "it was like some kind of seal or another…"

"Last time I checked," Sava said, "seals don't grow like a fungus."

Jack smacked her on the head, "Baka."

The screen flashed through the names again coming to stop at another pair of names.

_Aburame Shino Vs Zaku_

"An Aburame," Claire said, "that brings back memories."

"Oh, you were fighting against Shino's dad in your Chunin exam eh Claire," the bearded man said.

"Yeah," Claire said, "I got scarred for life."

"Why?"

"Oh, you'll see."

Both fighters stood facing each other and Hayate gave the go and after a few seconds Zaku attacked with his good arm since both were in slang.

"How can he fight?" Sava asked, "his arm broken."

A loud explosion occurred in the area as Shino went bouncing off, rolling on the ground like a rag doll.

"His arm just blew the guy away," Sava said, "That was cool."

Shino stood up and the entire side of his face was covered in bugs and behind Zaku some of them were creeping behind him.

"Eww," Sava said, "that's just plain weird, and how come he summoned all those bugs without hand signs."

"He didn't," Claire said simply.

Zaku then used his other arm pointing it at the bugs that were threatening him from behind, and Jack noticed a hole in the middle of his palm.

_Blow holes_

A sudden explosion occurred blowing both of the guy arms off, and Shino took advantage of that giving him an uppercut and Hayate had announced him as the winner.

"Definitely didn't see that coming," Sava said, "the whole arms blowing off thing."

"That Shino guy is from the clan of beetle masters, and the only way he summon those bugs is because they are inside of him," Claire said, "the last Arubame I fought was kinda weaker than him but it was an hard battle with all those bugs creeping around feeding on chakra."

"I feel sorry for whatever girl who fell in love with that guy," Sava said.

"Heh, he used the beetles to clog up the holes in Zaku's arm," Jack said, "that's a good back-up plan."

"Ehe," Sava said, "suck for him to get stuck like that."

The screen, once again, went through a list of name and stopped at

_Kankuro Vs Tsurugu Misumi_

This fight was rather short and Kankuro had get the win by breaking every bones in the other guy's body after tricking him into attacking the puppet he was carrying on his back.

"Well, hate to be that guy," Sava grinned.

"I won't be laughing if I were you Sava," Claire said.

"Why?"

Claire only pointed at the screen which was now bearing two more names

_Yamanaka Ino Vs Sava Ookami_

**Read and review**

**Jacques0 out.**


	8. Games of the Mind

**Here his the next chapter of the Preliminaries and the **

**battle continue ehehehehehehehehehhehehehe**

**So, I don't own Naruto, just using it for my own twisting idea**

**Read and Review**

**Chapter Cover: Ino and Sava standing facing each other, with their villages symbol over their heads.**

CHAPTER EIGHT

Games of the Mind

The Third Hokage feel a little anticipation when he saw the name of one of the Taiyou ninja, and smirked inwardly knowing that this was the kind of match he was waiting for. He had seen the Taiyou ninjas fight back during the Third Ninja War and those ninjas don't play around and their Genins where strong enough to be Chunin and Jonin from their battle level and their endurance.

_Considering the kind of training they went through, _he thought to himself, frowning slightly, _I somehow wonder what kind of monster who put children through that kind of training. It's almost is half as grueling as the Jonin training program._

The Hokage looked at the young girl who jumped over the railing of the catwalk and landed in a perfect crouch.

_But then again, this could be a interesting match by itself._

_&&&_

Ino and Sava faced each other on the arena floor, both seizing each other up. Sava could see a lot of weakness in the girl and from the look of it, she might just end it quick and easy considering that this kunoichi didn't go through the normal training that a ninja should go through.

"I'm giving you a warning," Sava said, "When this match begins, I won't have any mercy so just back out now and save the trouble of embarrassing yourself here."

"What make you think I would give up without trying?" Ino snarled at her, "You shouldn't underestimate your opponent strength."

"I'm supposed to be saying that to you Blondie," Sava said a sadistic grin crossing her face, "when I start to feel the thrill of battle, it's hard to stop unless you're dead."

&&&

Up in the catwalk, Jack sighed knowing too well about Sava's clan. This clan lived for battle and hunting considering one of her ancestor helped build their home village.

"I just hope that Sava don't get _to _excited," Claire said, "I don't want her to cause a mess."

"What do you mean?" Asuma asked as he watched his student worriedly.

"Sava's clan is what you would call sadistic, since most of them are _unstable _during battle," Claire said, "When they are in their Second Form…"

"Second form?" Asuma echoed, not liking where this is going.

"It's a bloodline limit," Claire said, "Let's just hope she maintain control over herself."

&&&

"Begin," Hayate said.

At that time, Ino pulled three shurinkens and threw them at Sava who blocked them all with a kunai which she threw at the Konoha kunoichi making her dive sideway. Sava smirked slightly, and formed a tiger seal.

Ino looked at her enemy seeing her standing there not moving with her hands in a seal.

_Why isn't she attacking? _She thought.

"INO BEHIND YOU," Shikamaru yelled.

_What the… _Ino though, looking behind her to see a punch collided with her face, making her stumble forward. Taking advantage of that Sava dashed forward, throwing a rounding kick with the side of her chin, sending her crashing on the ground, rolling away.

Spitting out blood, Ino looked to see two Sava looking at her, grinning.

"How did you get behind me?" Ino asked.

"I didn't," Sava said, "the kunai you dodged was a clone henged. If you had trained better, you could have sensed it when the kunai changed back into a clone, but I didn't expect any better from weakling like you and as a fellow kunoichi, I'm asking you to give up before you get a serious injuries."

Ino scowled slightly knowing that Sava was stronger than her, but she wasn't going to go down without a fight, and she didn't get stronger now, Sasuke-kun won't acknowledge her.

"I'm not giving up just yet," Ino said, "I've still got some tricks up my sleeve."

One of the Sava charged up at her, and as she got close with the kunai in hand Ino threw a kunai with an explosive tag and as soon as it got close to Sava, it exploded, raising a lot of dust.

Suddenly, an idea struck her and she pulled out another kunai and cut her ponytail, and as the dust dissipated a wall of earth was protecting Sava and it sunk back.

"WOW, that was close," she said, still grinning, "Er…why did you cut your hair?"

"Because that's going to be my ticket of getting you to say 'I gave up'" Ino said as she scattered them all around them. Sava raised an eyebrow, not knowing what was going on.

&&&

"Please, tell me she is not thinking of using that," Shikamaru said.

"No, Ino if the opponent his moving," Asuma said, "This move doesn't work."

"What move?" Claire asked.

"She is from the Yamanaka Clan," Asuma said, "She has the ability to temporary take over her opponent's body. It's not designed to be used in battle, she is going to fail it."

"She'll be completely defenseless then," Jack sighed, "She is getting desperate."

&&&

Ino then formed a handsign with both of her hand and she said, "Now I've got you. **Shitenshin no Jutsu."**

Sava suddenly swerved out of the way as Ino falls down on the floor, her head bowed. Complete silence take place as Sava stood there shaking her head as if disappointed, and she looked at the protor, "You best end the match, whatever technique she just used, she is gone from her body…"

Sava suddenly got cut off as she looked down at her legs to see that the hair was tied around her ankles like snakes, glowing with blue chakra.

_A trap, _she though, _she went through all of this to get me in this trap. Clever girl, but not good enough._

"Got you know," Ino said looking up at the Taiyou kunoichi, "you fell right into my little trap. The signs earlier were to distract you from the real trap and it worked. Maybe if you were better trained you could have sensed it."

Sava scowled at her as she used her own advice against her and she narrowed her eyes analyzing the situation. She was pretty much trapped for lack of better words and whatever technique that Ino was using was some kind of jutsu that take over your mind and body.

Suddenly a sadistic grin crossed her face. _So she wants to play mind games eh. Let's show her the Pack then._

Up in the catwalk Jack noticed the grin that crossed Sava's face and was wondering how she can be grinning at a time like this? Did she have a back-up plan against a situation like this?

"Eh, Claire-sensei," he asked, "Does that Ino girl use mind jutsu?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because she is about to get some serious mental problems," Jack said.

The Shikamaru looked at him and said, "Why do you say so?"

"Remember, Sava's clan is unstable thanks to their ruthlessness but Sava is in an another level of crazy," Jack said, "If that girl enter Sava's mind. She might not get out the same way she went in."

Color drained from Shikamaru's face as he put the pieces together, and turned toward the match, hoping that Ino come out the same way she was, because even if she was loud and annoyingly troublesome, she was a friend.

&&&

Ino made the proper seal again and said "**SHintenshen no jutsu."**

She was gone from her body and landed face first in a dirt-faced floor. Suddenly she stood up looking around her. She was in a forest that looks horribly like the Forest of Death during night time, and she was wondering how come she ended up here, when she was fighting a battle against that Taiyou kunoichi.

A shiver ran down her spine as she found a pair of yellow eyes starring at her from a bush, not far away. The eyes were just there, glaring, unblinking and it was freaking her out.

_Get out._

The voice whispered it in her hear as if someone was standing by her ear whispering it. She whirled around to find that she was alone, and the unnatural feeling that someone was watching her every movement.

_You are not welcome, get out._

"Who are you?"

_Get out. You are not welcome._

Ino noticed that she had Goosebumps all over her skin and the unnatural feeling wasn't leaving her. Someone was there, taunting her, using her own fear against her, almost driving her insane of fear…

Something wrapped around her leg to see it was the grass on the ground and they were all growing on her. They were ice-cold, almost like snake slithering on her skin, and a dark shadow was approaching, it's eyes red like blood, and a sadistic look on its face.

_You belong to us now, your soul belong to us now. You shall stay there forever, and for the following 100 years, your fear shall drive you into the edge of insanity._

A shrill scream escaped from Ino's lips and she fall's on the ground, the stone hard ground, and she layed there, eyes wide with fear, her entire being shaking like a leaf.

"**Devil Soul viewing technique,**" Sava said, "It shows the person's worst fear and let it consume them to the edge of insanity, but don't worry she'll be fine in a few days."

Hayate knelled by Ino who was still shaking with fear, tears falling from her eyes and Asuma appeared beside him too, looking at her.

"Ino, you're okay?"

"I…I...," Ino said, but was shaking so much that she can't articulate one word.

_This must have been a powerful genjutsu,_ Asuma though as he pick up the young girl in his arm and could feel Ino's shaking, _That's why people say the mind can be a beauty and a nightmare at the same time._

"Do to Ino's inability to continue," Hayate said, "the winner is Sava."

&&&

The Hokage was mouth-opened at what just happened. This battle was an lopsided battle for sure and that technique the girl just used was one hell of a mind technique to send the opponent screaming and shaking like mad, and being a smart man, he can tell that fear was the weapon used in it. He sighed slowly and thought to himself.

_A technique like that could send a person insane and in a coma. It's definitely not for the faint-hearted. She scares her opponent, and I wonder what the other one can do?_

&&&

"You know you didn't have to scare her half to death," Jack said as Sava joined them.

"And lose the match," Sava snarled, "not on your life."

"Sava, where did you learn that technique?" Claire asked.

"From Payne," Sava said, "How she learnt it. I don't know, but she said not to use unless someone use mind techniques."

_I should have known,_ Claire though frowning, _that Ino girl sure is lucky that she wasn't facing Payne, or that would have condemned her to the nuthouse for life._

&&&

Sakura had watched the entire battle and was feeling quite sorry for her former friend as Asuma-sensei carried her out of the arena. She wasn't so sure about the Taiyoukagure ninjas now. Sure they seemed to be normal first, but after witnessing this, her uncertainty had came back making her wonder if she was surely ready for something like this.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Sakura said, "Kakashi-sensei, what do you think happened to Ino?"

"I've never seen such a technique before," Kakashi said, his lone eye narrowing slightly, "those ninjas know advanced techniques that Genins aren't supposed to know, and I have got a bad feeling about this."

"I wonder what she saw to make her look so shaken," Naruto said, "It must have been something purely scary."

Sakura nodded curtly and she returned to watch the next match between Temari of the Sand and Tenten.

**Jacques0 out.**

**and if any of you had questions, PM me k and spread the news of the Taiyoukagure ninjas.**

**Read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello guys, and sorry about the long wait i was lazy last week**

**and i wonder how i can still write. Anyhow, i want to thank my **

**readers and i hope they continue with the story as it get more **

**complicated, but don't worry all will be explained.**

Chapter Cover:** The symbol of the SOLDIER**

CHAPTER NINE

Bittersweet

Temari's battle was ruff as she used her fan to create large windstorm to throw away all of the weapons that Tenten threw at her. It was a one sided battle from the start to finish, which brought us to the end of the fight where Tenten was hanging from her back on a ark ward angle on Termari's fan.

"Pathetic," was all she said.

_So she is a long range fighter, _Claire though as she watched them, _Suna don't play around with their ninjas. Even the kunoichi are strong._

_That fight was so unmatched, _Jack though as he sighed, _Just thinking about this making me feel very cautious against the Suna team. Two of them are already in the finals, and the third one just gave me the creeps._

His eyes found its way toward the third member of the Suna team who was standing there as stoic as ever with his eyes a sickly green, and the large gourd on his back. Jack wasn't sure about them anymore since two of them are already Chunin levels.

_Like you're the one to talk, _a voice said inside his head, _you have an insane stats, manipulation over fire and just to keep you stable, they put a seal on you. How strong do you think you're going to be if that thing was removed?_

Jack's hand shifted toward his forehead and he rubbed his hand on the metal, still in though as Temari walked back up toward her teammates.

"Damn," Sava said, "and to think they thought I was rough. This catfight was so boring. Hey Jack, do you want to fight yet?"

Jack's eyes shifted toward the screen and said, "I won't have to wait anymore."

Claire looked too and feel her blood turn to ice because it showed the two names she had been dreading all day.

_Sakura Haruno Vs Jack Haruno_

"Haruno," Naruto said, "Is she related to him?"

"I'm not sure Naruto," Kakashi said, "but good luck Sakura."

&&&

Sakura faced Jack on the field as both of them starred each other down. Jack had a small smirk on his face that make him look strangely like Sasuke when he had his famous arrogant Uchiha smirk.

"Never though I will be facing you in battle Sakura-san," Jack said, "facing a battle of another member of the clan is considered a very sacred ritual. You bear the Halo of the Ruhang clan, what is it that makes you leave Taiyoukagure?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed at him, "I don't know of what you're talking about."

"You don't," Jack said, "your mother or father never told you about your heritage, since it was fourteen years ago since our prosper clan had been destroyed, then again, maybe you're lying."

"Begin battle," Hayate said.

Jack dashed forward with a kunai in hand getting ready to stab her in the chest but Sakura caught him in his wrist with her eyes flashing blue and she slammed her palm on Jack's chest sending him back on the floor.

"So this is your real strength," Jack said as he got up, "that means I won't have to hold anything back."

Suddenly a throbbing pain shot through his head as he holds it, groaning.

**Let me out boy, I want to kill.**

"This is my fight back off," Jack murmured to himself

He caught a flash of movement and a punch was flying toward his head and he ducked it as his arms touched the ground and with a small grin on his face, he did a fan kick and streams of fire erupted pushing Sakura back toward her other position.

She pulled out two kunais and threw them toward him and both of them hit home right in the chest, only to them go straight through him, showing licks of flames in the two holes.

"What the hell…"

"You really though that defeating me is going to be that easy?"

&&&

"Since when did Sakura-chan gets so strong?" Naruto asked, "she is almost as fast as Bushy Brows."

"SAKURA'S FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN SO BRIGHT, IT MAKES ME SHIVERS WITH EXCITEMENT JUST WATCHING HER," Lee yelled, his eyes got fires in them.

Kakashi was starring at Sakura with a thoughtful look. _I don't get it. Sakura is always the weakest of the team and from what I can tell from the Second Exam, she didn't get much into fight, but watching her now, it's almost like watching a different person go to battle. Just who are you Sakura Haruno?_

&&&

Jack took a stance as Sakura glared at him, her green eyes flashing with anger.

"How can you manipulate fire?" she asked him, "This was a skill the first Taiyoukage was famous for?"

"I dunno," Jack said, "I could do this since I was a kid, maybe I was a direct descendant. I was alone for most of my life, so I can't tell."

&&&

"Claire-san?" Kurenai said, "The Shodai Taiyoukage could do that?"

"Yes," Claire said, "That one of the reason why people followed him. He was almost invincible and so strong that he could burn an entire village down to cinders. It's almost like the Shodai Hokage wood element. It's something that was gain through like a bloodline, or something but the strange thing was nobody ever knew he had an heir."

"He must have been fearsome then," Kurenai said, "To be able to do that; I can't imagine what Jack could be able to do."

_That's one of the reason why I didn't want him to fight that Sakura girl in the first place, _Claire though as she watched them, _the seal on him will continue slipping and that might make _him _come back to the village._

&&&

Jack put his hands in a seal and said, "** Taiyou Bushin no Jutsu."**

Two more Jacks appeared in flashes of flames and they both stood there waiting for her to make her move.

"Are you going to give up yet?" Jack said, "I have three back up plan going against you. If you attack one of my clones, you leave yourself open for two of my attacks and considering my strong fire, my attack will burn you to crisp, and attack them both, you leave yourself open to me for a strong attack and attack all of us. We will all simultaneously attack you back and considering my stats, its best if you gave up right now."

Sakura's eyes go through all of them and locked eyes with Jack once more, and for a brief moment, she saw Jack's eyes changed color from their molten gold to blood red, making him groan in pain as he put his hand toward his forehead, and at the same time, flames were growing from all round him, enveloping him in some sort of cocoon, of fire.

&&&

_Its that strange chakra again, _Sava though, _but this time much stronger than normal._

Behind her Claire eyes were wide with fear and was wondering if he was going to transform right now. _This is bad. Shall I gave the proctor the signal to end this match. This is getting really out of hand and I don't think Sakura can handle it._

Inside Jack's mind a fierce battle of wills was taking place as he tried with all his might with the strange chakra that was now leaking into his system, and that voice was going through his head like a devil.

_**You cannot hide that you want my power boy, you want it so we can crush her. Use it, use it, use it, use it, USE IT BOYYYY!**_

"," Jack yelled as a sudden gale of flames flow out pushing everything back like an aftershock of a bomb.

"Unbelievable," Claire said, "he is actually fighting it.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto said, "What is that?"

Sakura stood there as she watched the things unfold. Inside all that flames, a wave of emotions that weren't hers attacked her mind and they were so many that they flashed in a blur, making her fall on all four and retching on the ground.

_This boy? Don't tell me that he is the one Mother talked about? _Sakura though, _It's been a long time since they were a fire manipulator and I know for sure the Shodai Taiyoukage didn't have any children, so how come this one can do it too? Too much questions, too little answers and I know this isn't going to go well for me, if he unleashed whatever he is doing and he might even kill me, so the best thing to do is to gave up?_

"Proctor, I withdraw from this match," Sakura said to Hayate.

Jack stood there for a minute or two before collapsing on the ground, out cold.

&&&

The next thing he knew he was starring at a white ceiling and it was fairly sunny outside of the window. His body hurts like a son of a bitch but he had worse. Since he didn't have his headband on, a circle was on his forehead and in that circle was the kanji for SEAL.

"So you're finally awake," a voice said beside him.

He turned his eyes toward the sound to find Sava seating there beside him with a small grin on her face.

"Sava, how long was I out?" he asked.

"Five days," Sava said, "Your entire body was covered in burn. Look likes whatever you were going to use backfire on you."

Jack sighed and he seated up, ignoring the pounding of his skull.

"Hey, hey, stay down boy they just got you out of the emergency room," Sava said, "they were working with you for days and what happened to your forehead? Did you always had it?"

"Yes," Jack said, "it's to suppress whatever chakra that leaked that day. What happened at the match?"

"Sakura gave up right before you passed out," Sava said, "she visited you for a while, and brought you a flower." She jerked her head toward the white flower in the vase, "guess we both are in the finals."

"Yeah," Jack said as he put his hand on the seal on his forehead, "Who am I up against?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sava said grinning, "you get to face-off against the last of the Uchiha clan, I envy you."

Jack smiled and said, "guess I'm just lucky."

Sava nodded and said, "Get some rest, I need to get back to my training and Payne said hi thought. She went back home yesterday…"

She trailed off her eyes seemed to have suddenly distant and Jack said, "What is it?"

Sava shook her head, "It's nothing, I'll see you when you get out."

Jack just nodded.

&&&

Sava stood alone as she watched the sun from where she lay down, feeling betrayed at Payne and what she had discovered yesterday…

_Flashback_

_She had just got back from the hospital, since Jack was still unconscious and as she entered the room, she found Payne packing her stuff into her bags._

"_Where are you going Payne?"_

_The other girl didn't answer, and she continued to put more stuffs away and closed the bags._

"_I'm going back to Taiyoukagure," she said._

"_Why?" Sava asked, "You're not going to watch the finals?"_

"_No."_

_Payne turned to look at her, her eyes were an unnaturally cold and distant._

"_Sava, I only spend this past year with you because I was ordered to," Payne said, "It was my mission."_

"_Mission?" Sava said raising an eyebrow, "What mission?"_

"_A mission from Taiyoukage-sama," Payne said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

"_Why would Taiyoukage-sama gave you a mission to spend the year with me?" Sava asked._

"_You misunderstood," Payne said, "I'm not a Genin, I never was and probably never will. I was send to keep the seal from cracking like it did in the forest."_

_She pulled up her sleeve, showing a quarter sun seating on an S, like a tattoo. Silence followed as shock went through Sava as she watched the sign that she only knew too well._

"_Sava," Payne said, "I was going to tell you and Jack during the Preliminaries but I didn't want to fail the mission…"_

_She was stopped short as a slap makes her turn her face to the side. Sava's eyes were filled with tears of anger and hurt._

"_So all this time I though you were my friend, you were just feeding me lies and deception. You…you…MONSTER."_

_Payne didn't say anything as she let her face stay sideway, her hair hiding her eyes, and Sava just turned around and walked out, leaving Payne alone in the room._

_Flashback end_

Sava looked at the blue sky, wondering how things are going that way so fast, and what Sava didn't know was if she had stayed in the room that day a little longer she would have noticed the stoic Payne broke down in tears and grief. That day too, neither girls noticed Claire who was at window at the time.

**To all my readers. If you want a mental image of the SOLDIER sign, think of the Top side of the Uchiha symbol seating on the S.**

**Read and reviews**

**Jacques0 out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the next chapter and from now on the story starts to changes and **

**the mystery unfold. Continue your journey and review your thoughts**

Chapter Cover:** Claire Fox seating with a young tiger who was lazily eating.**

CHAPTER TEN

Talks

Unknown location

A man in a hooded black cloak stood overlooking the Rain village. He was watching the rain fall, lost in his memories of when he was younger, when the world was younger. His memories goes as far back as the First Age of the shinobi, when the Hidden Villages where just beginning and the dawn of Konohagakure.

Suddenly a figure materialized behind him. It was almost like a shadow of a person, giving off a bluish glow. Although the hologram didn't gave off any other clues about the figure identity, it's eyes were the most peculiar as they had a lot of rings in them.

"You're late," the man in the cloak said.

"I didn't know you wanted to meet me till a while ago," the figure said, his voice crackling like a radio, "why have you called me?"

"It's seems that the dawn had come," the man said, "our plans have to be put in effects and my secret weapon is already on the move. With that much power at my side, nothing will stand against us."

"I will warn the others," the figure said, "Are you sure to put so much faith on the boy? After all, what make you think he will cooperate?"

"Oh, he will," the man said, "after all, the boy bore the blood of the Uchiha, and considering he wield my powers, he will be different than me, and even more powerful than me."

The figure said nothing as the two ringed eyes narrowed for a fraction.

"I've though the scenario through seventeen times, covering all of the weakness he might have, don't worry my friend, I have watched him grow ever since he was born. He is fuelled with anger and thirst for knowledge. When I recruit him, send all of the members on their targets."

"Very well," the figure said, "what will you be doing?"

"I'm going to visit a very old friend of mine," the man said before disappearing in a Futtt kind of noise.

Taiyoukagure Village.

The Taiyoukage was seating down on his desk as a young person entered, wearing absolutely black clothing with the SOLDIER symbol on the breast of the light armor. The person was wearing a white mask with the village symbol on it's forehead.

"SOLDIER," the Taiyoukage said.

"Number 17 reporting mission completion," the SOLDIER said.

"Ah, Payne welcome," the Taiyoukage said, "What do you have to report?"

"The mission went according to plan Taiyoukage-sama," Payne said, "but Jack-san used the other chakra within him in the second stage of the Exam due to a sensible conversation minute before and…"

"Yes?"

"It destroyed an entire team Taiyoukage-sama," Payne said, "it seems that the seal is slipping."

"It's happening again," the Taiyoukage said, remembering the last time the monster had came out, "but I believe Claire will be more than enough to control it if he ever came out."

Payne nodded and handed a scroll at the man and said, "Claire-san told me to gave that to you Taiyoukage-sama."

"Ah, yes I was waiting for that," the Taiyoukage said taking it, reading its contents.

"It seems the beast had came out during the Preliminaries," he sighed, "well, look like we'll be making a trip to Konoha for the Third Exam."

Payne didn't say anything but she cooked her head to the side.

"You can go Number 17," the Taiyoukage said.

Payne bowed and vanished into the ground using Earth art.

The Taiyoukage barely had any moment to sigh, when a figure materialized out of nowhere, making him jump out of his skin. The figure was hooded, dressed in a black cloak with red clouds on it and he seemed slightly at ease.

"It's been a while isn't Armstrong Sunhang," he said.

The Taiyoukage was about to attack but a sword had appeared from behind him at his throat.

"Now, we don't need to get messy now, do we Armstrong?" he said.

"Who…who are you?" _Damn, this guy is fast._

"I think you know who I am," the man said, "after all, I founded this Village."

The Taiyoukage's eyes widened at the mysterious man word, but he can't believe the words themselves. The man behind couldn't be who he think he is?

"That's not possible."

The man behind him let out a chuckle, "When you're dealing with me, everything is possible Armstrong, and considering that I was waiting for my weapon to grow, I couldn't help but notice some glitches."

"Glitches?" Armstrong said, wondering what this man was talking about.

"What is this I heard about a seal slipping?" the man said, his voice getting on a dangerous edge, "Don't tell me you were thinking of controlling him?"

Armstrong swallowed heavily and said, "It's for his own good, he deserve a normal life…"

"He is a shinobi born from the Dragon den," the man said, "What about our deal?"

Armstrong didn't say anything.

"Don't even think of double-crossing me _Taiyoukage, _a gap much larger than you imagine is between us. Since you're heading toward Konohagakure, you must remove the seal from the boy and maybe I'll let the village live. Fulfill your part of the bargain, or the Village Hidden in the Sun will not see the light of day."

"You wouldn't…?"

"What I would and wouldn't do is my business," the man said, "you have till the end of the Chunin Exam to remove the seal, remember it Armstrong."

The sword was removed from his throat and he heard a small sound, and the presence behind him was gone. Legs feeling weak, Armstrong seated back on his chair, feeling suddenly very tired and his mind was derailed train wreck.

_He has returned,_ he though, _the Spawn of the Sun Village has returned, and…and…_

Armstrong knew that he should have done something all those years ago, but the damage was already done. He rose his eyes toward the painting of the masked man with the yellow robes and underneath it was the words: SHODAI TAIYOUKAGE

Konohagakure

Jack had just been released from the hospital and was standing on the training field. He was still feeling lousy and sluggish almost but he must train if he was going to fight against Sasuke in the Third part of the Exam. It seems that a lot of peoples were advancing into the finals, including the third Sand team member which Sava was facing in battle, and from what he had gathered from her, the boy seemed to fight only using a sand manipulation. Jack was surprised to hear that considering the enormous amount of chakra it requires to do it, but then again who was he kidding. He could basically do the same with fire.

Putting his hand into a ram seal, he started to mold his chakra, feeling the warmth of the sun, and stood there unmoving for the most part before taking on a stance. He started with some quick punches and kicks, and pursing some chakra with the last kick he send a jet of fire into the air.

"It's been a while since I see you train like this Jack," a voice said.

He looked toward Claire-sensei who was seating there, with lunch in front of her. She was smiling slightly and her headband was hung around her neck, making her hair fall in front of her face and Jack smirked wondering how she can still look beautiful in this life of a ninja.

"Hey Claire-sensei, what are you doing here?"

"Just wondering how the team leader is," Claire said, "You're finally advancing into the next stage of a shinobi life, y'all make me proud you know."

"Can we have a spar?" Jack asked, "I want to stretch a bit."

"Sure," Claire said as she stood up and retied her headband on her forehead, "Just like last time right?"

Jack nodded remembering the the Genin examinations he had taken with Claire and she had beaten him without breaking a sweat, but that was a year ago and he had improved his skills when he was studying under the Taiyoukage.

"You can start you know," Claire said.

Jack suddenly flashed toward her making her block his attempted punch with her palm, making Jack respond with a knee which Claire blocked with her own knee and with a chop into the chest, Jack was thrown back, landing on both of his feet and he threw two kunai at her only for his teacher to catch one of them and the next second she was behind him, kunai at his throat.

"You're getting rusty Jack," she said, "You're making more mistakes than a Academy student, and your aim was off by two inches."

"I don't know, it seems that been in the hospital for almost two weeks had make me stiffer than usual," Jack answered.

He shouldered Claire in the stomach, making her step back and Jack used another kunai to slash at her but with a clang, Claire had blocked it with her own kunai.

"Sneaky as usual eh Jack?" she said smirking.

"Well, some things just don't change," Jack said as he makes a seal with his free hand, and a dragon made out of flames burst from between them, making Claire jump back a few spaces away.

_His ability with the Fire manipulation is amazing that it always surprise me, _Claire though, _I always ask myself how is that possible since the Shodai Taiyoukage never had any heir and out of the blue, a kid with absolutely no parents can do so? Well, it seems that the Haruno Clan had more secrets than all of the Sun Village combined._

"**Flames Dragon Striking Technique**" Jack said as the dragon flame headed straight for her and that made Claire smile a bit.

_There is that new technique I was developing and I always wanted to test it_ she thought, _well, here goes._

She went through seventeen hand seals so fast that it look like she just made five and her entire body seemed to be glowing with Chakra as she take a stance as the flame dragon got closet and she slashed with her bare hand through it like it was made out of butter as the dragon exploded into ashes.

"What was that?" Jack asked as his sensei goes back to normal.

"That was my own invention," Claire said out of breath, "It is a secret technique developed by the Second Taiyoukage meaning my grandpa, and that was called **Body of Light. **It made your entire body cursed with a powerful wave of chakra, similar to the Eight Inner Gates. He developed it that your fingers generate light itself."

"That must require a lot of chakra," Jack said, "You're painting."

"Yea, even so I'm not completed with it yet," Claire said, "I've been working on it ever since we arrived here, and I don't know maybe when you guys made Chunin I could advance to the Jonin Elite."

"Your called the 'Witch of Sun'" Jack said, looking at her, "You're like one of the best Jonin in the entire world, it should be a breeze for you."

Claire smiled at Jack and ruffled his hair, "Maybe I would but, I keep wondering if it's all worth it. I mean, doing that will only make me more enemies and well, I've been locking forward to settle down and create a family."

Jack looked toward the sky, now deep in thought at what Claire was saying. He had noticed, when Claire avoided killing unless it was unavoidable or devastating to their village. He had always know that Claire-sensei was not a person that was to be a shinobi but thanks to her natural talent, she had become one of the village best.

"What about me and Payne and Sava?" Jack said softly, "Aren't we part of your family?"

Claire looked at him completely surprised that Jack had even brought that up. When she didn't answer Jack continued, "We had known each other for a full year, and on the course of that time we had watch each others back, joked with each other and even teach each other some stuffs, and I already consider you guys as my new family."

Claire grinned at Jack and gave him a pat on the back, "I'm glad you feel that way Jack, and since you guys are the first team I ever had. I can see that you're going to shake the world and maybe, you'll become Taiyoukage in ten years time."

"M..Me?"

"You possess an ability that was honored back when our village was created, the Shodai Taiyoukage would have been proud to see that his strength has passed down to you," Claire said.

"Am I a descendant of the Shodai?" asked Jack.

"You may be," Claire said, "well, let's get back to training, I'm good enough to go."

Jack grinned.

Later that night, Jack was going back toward the hotel, he saw a ramen stand and since he was hungry he decided to eat there and he caught sight of a familiar pink-haired young girl. Smirking to himself, he walked toward her and said, "Yo."

She looked up and her eyes widened in surprise, and then narrowed slightly at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"C'mon now Sakura-san," Jack smiled, "don't act as if I am an enemy of some kind. I guess we got on the wrong foot at the beginning of the exam."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "So you want to make friends?"

"Isn't that the whole point of making the International Chunin Exam?" Jack asked.

"I…I never thought of it that way," Sakura said, her head bowed as she looked at the ground.

Still smirking, Jack seated down beside her and looked toward the sky again and silence secluded between them. It was weird that Jack wanted to talk to her so bad before and now, the words had just died in his throat, making it hard for him to talk and heck, he had even forgotten the reason he wanted to talk to her in the first place.

"I heard you're fighting Sasuke-kun in the Third Exam," Sakura said.

"Yeah," Jack said, "I'm not worried though. He seems like a worthy opponent and coming from the Uchiha clan and all."

"He is the best in my year though," Sakura said.

"That makes it even better," Jack grinned at her, "I was the best in my years two times in a row."

"Two times," Sakura asked him, her green eyes wide, "How come?"

"Well, I enter the Academy at ten years old," Jack said, "and when it came to take the Genin exam, I overslept, and the second times, I had forgotten and I would have missed the third time if the Taiyoukage hadn't sent someone to drag me there."

He laughed at the expression on Sakura's face which bore a large anime sweat drop on her head.

_If I didn't know better, I would have though it was Kakashi-sensei under a Henge,_ Sakura though, _but, how come he was so lax. He could have been a Jonin or Chunin if he had passed the first two times._

"Tell me about yourself Sakura-san," Jack asked as he looked at her, his amber eyes looked at her, "I mean, that was my entire life in a nutshell."

"Me?" Sakura asked surprised that someone even asked her that.

"Well, you do have a life don't you?" Jack asked, raising his eyebrow.

Sakura suddenly punch him in the head, making him fall down on the ground.

"You BAKA of course I have a life," Sakura yelled, her eyes flashing angrily, "What kind of idiot asks those kinds of questions?"

"Well, you acted all surprised and all," Jack said, "I had to wonder."

Sakura shook her head and said, "well, mother died before I started at the Academy and well, my dad got a job at a local restaurant, and money was short around us so I become an ninja to help him. He keep telling me that I don't need to do anything but I can tell he is struggling."

"It must have been great to have a mom," Jack said, "I don't even remember my own."

They talked for a while and Jack learned a lot about her and she seemed to be different from what he had though before and was glad for it.

"Well, it seems that time had caught up with us," Jack said, "I must be going now."

"Well, it was nice to have someone to talk for a while," Sakura said, "I will see you at the Arena."

Jack grinned at her and walked down before hearing a voice calling his name and he turned toward her, "What is it?"

"Why did talk to me?" Sakura asked.

Jack stood there for a minute and said, "I don't know how to say it but I felt like we were connected somehow."

Sakura was puzzled but Jack said, "It's seems that our destinies is forever tied together Sakura-san, but maybe in time, you will understand what I talk of."

With that he walked back and was swallowed by the darkness, and Sakura feel a smirk growing on her face, with no idea why she was smiling like that, she headed back home, feeling better than she had felt in years.

**Read and review and here is a character status**

Character Stats

Name: Claire Fox A.k.a The Witch of Sun

Village: Hidden Sun Village

Status: Jonin

Appearance: Short-boyish black hair and hazel eyes. Dress in Jonin clothes which are a normal black pants and long-sleeved shirt with midnight blue flack-jacket.

Age: 22

Family: Known descendant of the Nidaime Taiyoukage (Grandfather) deceased

Team teacher: Cell 5 a.k.a. Team Fox.

Know members of team: Sava Ookami, Jack Haruno and Payne.

Skills: Body of Light, which turn the user body glowing similar to the Eight Inner Gates but hitting zones increase burn on enemy body, other skills are not mentioned.


	11. The Third Exam

**Hi there, Jacques0 here again and here is the next chapter**

**and the plots thicken as the exams continue and dark secrets**

**shows up and a character stats is added at the end of the chapter**

**and enjoy. Read and review and this time i'm serious. and i want to thank everyone who had review and read the story and as i said before PM me if you got questions.**

Chapter Cover:  **Sakura and Jack seating together on a bench as they talk to each other.**

CHAPTER ELEVEN

The Third Exam Begins

A few hours earlier in the Hokage's office

Three peoples where with the Hokage right now. Two of them were Claire and the Taiyoukage, Armstrong himself and Jiraiya of the Sannin. All of them were silent, as if waiting for someone to break the silence.

"Taiyoukage-sama," Sarutobi said, "You wanted to talk a private meeting with me, but I'm not sure what the subject is about?"

"It's a S-class secret in the Village of the Sun," Armstong said, his face stony, "As you all know, The Shodai Taiyoukage is the only one in history to be able to manipulate fire at will. He was a respected man and the most dangerous man in the world. During his reign, he single-handedly defeated a entire village that used to be in the north of Rice Country, and soon after that, he disappeared from view of the entire world as if he was never there."

Claire narrowed her eyes at this wondering why the Taiyoukage was telling all of this but didn't say anything.

"IT's been fifty years since that disappearance," Armstrong said, "Fifty years since the Shodai Taiyoukage has been presumed dead, but this is a lie, because he is still alive."

"What?" Sarutobi said, his eyes wide.

_What the hell, he is alive, but that impossible_ Claire though, her eyes wide.

"How come you arrive to this conclusion?" Jiraiya said, his eyes into slits.

"Seventeen years ago," Armstrong said, "he came back into the village one night, and he just _appeared _in my office like a ghost. To tell you the truth, I was never so frightened in my life than I was that night. Back then, I had no idea who he was but he was wearing the Taiyou headband so since his name was in the rooster of shinobi, he became a sensei at the village. You probably had heard of him, they called him Shadow."

"Shadow-sensei?" Claire blurted out, her eyes wide as she had a vision of a dark-haired man with a smile on his face dressed in Jonin outfit.

"Shadow," Sarutobi said, "His name was in the Bingo books a few years back, having the same amount of money on his head just below the Fourth Hokage."

"I thought he was invincible," Jiraiya said, "they said he was so fast that all you felt before your throat was slit was a breeze of wind. He was feared."

"Yes he was," Armstrong said, his eyes downcast, "but then, he charmed a young woman from the Haruno Clan, she was an average ninja and a genjutsu specialist, her name was Saki Haruno and they got together the following year giving birth to an child. Then a year after that child was born, the civil war had broke out, decimating the entire Haruno Clan save the few who had left the village except for one boy, who survived because he was in the hospital."

"Jack," Claire whispered softly.

"So the boy is Shadow's son," Jiraiya said, feeling a pit of dread within himself.

"Yes, that's what I had thought till a few years ago when Jack first created fire without seals," Armstrong said, " I had look deep into it, but I couldn't find anything about it in the Haruno clan, so I turned to Shadow's family but it seemed that all of the records he ever had was destroyed, and Shadow had disappeared."

"Just like the Shodai Taiyoukage," Sarutobi said, his aged face cold.

"Yes," Armstrong said, "I thought at first it was coincidence but, Jack started to get more and more dangerous as he grew up. He was trying to find out his family, and when he had learn of his clan death, he snapped."

The entire room went silent in shock. Claire remembers that night too, the fire burning the houses and the horned creature, and the devilish eyes that were starring at her…

She suppressed a shudder, as the Taiyoukage continued his explanation, "He decimated an entire team of Jonin and Chunin, and over seventy casualties, and double numbers of injuries. I was almost killed too, but I was able to apprehend it and put a mind seal on him, keeping his mind separated with Ryuu's, and at a heavy price too."

He pulled his sleeve from the right arm, showing the darkened arm, looking as if it had died.

"Was this seal, the Double Mind Seal by any chance?" Jiraiya asked.

Armstrong nodded.

"You know of this seal Jiraiya?" asked Sarutobi.

"Yes," Jiraiya said, "this seal is used to separate personalities if the person had a split personality, and it require the user to sacrificed a piece of themselves to complete it. It's one of the S-ranked sealing jutsu banned by most villages."

"Yes," Armstrong said, "and after that, the Council had asked me to kill the 'demon child' before he awoke and even if it was a spawn of hell itself, I couldn't kill him, and after that, he was hated and they revoked him from the village as if he was to kill any of them at any moment."

Sarutobi mind was on a familiar blond-haired troublemaker. They were similarities in both Jack and Naruto. Their life was destroyed because of something they couldn't control and they were hated for it.

"Jiraiya, since you're already looking after Naruto after the exam, why don't you do the same for Jack?"

"Sensei, I am already looking after the brat," Jiraiya said, "he is loud, obnoxious and weak. Can't even take care of him, but having another brat is just cruel."

"You'll do it, or I will put poster of you all over the bath house," Sarutobi said, "and will ban your books from the Village."

"Fine," Jiraiya said and muttered something like, "_I'm a pervert not a babysitter_"

In his mind, Sarutobi was doing a victory dance in his head with the thought, "_Works everytime._"

"Well, since the exam is in a few hours," he continued, "Let's head there and cheers on our Genins efforts of getting to the third exam."

The rest nodded.

Now

A group of ninjas where standing in the arena, as the seats started fills up with peoples coming to watch the Final stage of the Chunin exams and all of the Genin where looking up toward the Hokage seat where three people where seating. On the Hokage's right was a man in yellow robes, making him the Taiyoukage and on his left with a blue hat and robe was the Kazekage of the Sand.

Their proctor was standing there with a senbon in his mouth looking up toward the Hokage's seats. Jack was looking around everyone who was standing with him. On his right was a Konoha ninja with no pupils similar in a way with Sava but his eyes didn't have any swirls in it, making him look like he was blind, and on his right was Sava who was humming a song, as she had a mischievous smirk on her face, something that Jack had seen too many times to guess that the girl was waiting for a battle.

_Wait a minute, Sasuke isn't here yet?_ He thought as he looked further down the line.

"Stop fidgeting, and pay respect to the Kages," the proctor said.

"Just start already," Sava said, her voice impatient.

Just then, Sarutobi stood up and said, "I want to welcome all of you to the Third Part of the Chunin Selection Exams. I hope that our Genin gave us something never seen before and that everyone have a good time. Proctor, you may begin."

The proctor nodded and turned to the competitors and said, "Here is a modified result of the match that will take place, and that it will go in fashion and so on."

He pulled out a piece of paper with the matches on it.

**Match one: Hyuga Neji Vs Uzumaki Naruto**

**Match Two: Gaara Vs Sava Ookami**

**Match Three: Uchiha Sasuke Vs Jack Haruno**

**Match Four: Kankuro Vs Shino Aburame**

**Match Five: Temari Vs Nara Shikamaru**

"That's odd," Sava said, "What happened to that Sound guy?"

"He withdraw a week before," the proctor said, "So, the First match of the Chunin Exam is about to begin. Hyuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto stay here and the others, go up toward the competitor box."

The rest did so and Jack looked back toward the two fighters and smirked to himself, "Well this is going to be interesting."

&&&

In the stands, Sakura was looking down at her teammate with a frown.

_Is it me, or Naruto always pull against the most unlikely opponents, _she though.

Her eyes wandered toward her left and found a young woman in Jonin uniform but she wasn't from Konoha but Taiyou, meaning she was Jack's sensei. The young woman seemed to be interested in the fight going on the arena.

"Hey Forehead, what are you looking at?" Ino said from her left, "Naruto's battle is beginning."

"I was just thinking about how he got there you know," Sakura said, "he was so clumsy and now he is down there and we're up here, but whatever, good luck Naruto, you're going to need it."

&&&

Jack watched as Naruto created a bunch of Shadow clones and make them all charged at Neji who just destroyed all of them with precision in each of his attack.

"That guy is cruel you know," Sava said, "He fought his own cousin in the exam and almost killed her."

"Naruto seems to have a lot of chakra to create so many clones at once," Jack said, "If he is not careful he'll run out of chakra soon."

"This is so troublesome," Shikamaru said, "Naruto is fighting and I'm so lazy."

&&&

"Damn it," Naruto said as he watched Neji destroyed all of his clones.

"Gave up," Neji said, his eyes narrowing in full Byakugan mode, "It was fated for you to be defeated by me, you can't escape it."

"So what?" Naruto said and he created even more clones.

Neji just smirked and dashed at the clones slipping through them like water until he arrived in front of Naruto who was in the back and strike him right at the heart.

"I've seen through your attacks," Neji said, "You stay in the back, letting your clones do the work for you."

Naruto spat out blood on the ground.

&&&

"Don't tell me it's over already?" Jack said as his eyes widened.

Sava just smirked, "Well, this look familiar, watch closely Jack."

"What are you on about?"

"Just watch."

&&&

Suddenly Naruto disappeared into a cloud of smoke making Neji step back in amazement and from either side of him, a Naruto was coming with a punch and it landed against his cheek and Naruto had a brief moment of victory before he saw Neji's face pushing the punch back, and with spin of bluish chakra he threw Naruto backward into the ground and the clone disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"What the hell?" Naruto said.

"Did you think you've won?" Neji sneered, "You're nothing more than a useless man trying to fight against what can't be beaten. You're in my field of divination."

He took a stance his arms going opposite direction and said, "**Gentle Fist Style, 64 hands of Hakken."**

He suddenly charged at Naruto with amazing speed and started closing his chakra connection, "Two hands," he yelled as he closed two, "Four hands," more closed, "Eight hands," Naruto could feel his body going numb, "Sixteen hands, thirty two hands and sixty four hands."

With that last one, he sends Naruto back rolling away like a ragdoll.

&&&

"What did he do to Naruto?" Jack asked.

"He just closed all 64 of his chakra points," Sava said, palming her face, "Here I thought Naruto was going to defeat the guy."

"He is on another level that Neji Hyuga," Jack murmured as he watched Neji walking away from Naruto's limp form, "he seems to be stronger than Sasuke."

"He was from last year class," Shikamaru said, "He didn't take the exam last year. He was the rookie last year."

"And it makes it a lot more interesting," Jack said grinning, "and look like Naruto isn't done yet…what the hell?"

Suddenly red chakra was enveloping Naruto's form whose hand was in a seal.

_This chakra…_ Jack though, _It's making my fire wild, and it's giving me one hell of an headache._

The battle had turned explosive and ended as Naruto and Neji clashed and everything exploded into waves of dust and chakra.

"Wow," Sava said, "who would have thought that little midget had it in him."

As the dust cleared they were two holes in the ground and Neji climbed out of one, battered and bruised and he limped toward Naruto who was unconscious in his hole and then Naruto busted out of the ground punching Neji's chin sky high, making him winning the match.

The arena was clapping for him and it was a real shock to Konoha's population that the Kyubi child could use the strength of the demon.

"So he is the Jinchuuriki," Armstrong said, "He must had a hard life."

"Similar to your boy," Sarutobi said, "but, nothing ever went out of control."

"Interesting," was all the Kazekage said with a snakelike smirk under the black mask he was wearing.

In the stand Sakura was all smile that Naruto had passed the battle and for a minute during when Naruto had used whatever red chakra that was, she had felt something darker than the red chakra and it had made her feel cold and helpless.

_What was that?_

"What do you know," Ino smirked, "Naruto did it."

"Yeah, good luck Naruto, prove Konoha wrong," Sakura murmured.

In the competitors box, the ninjas were talking between themselves and Naruto arrived by them.

"Well done Naruto-san," Jack said as the Genin passed him.

"Yeah," Naruto said, "It wasn't that hard."

"Baka," Sava said under her breath.

"Will Sabaku Gaara and Sava Ookami head down for the Second match," the proctor said.

Gaara just walked down the stairs as Sava waved at Jack before walking down the wall and arriving by the proctor as Gaara appeared at the door of the stairs and both of them stood there watching each other.

"Are you ready?" the proctor said.

He didn't get any answer as both Genin starred at each other with equal bloodlust in their eyes.

"The Second Match of the Chunin Exam, Begins,"

**As i promised, here is a character stats**

Name: Payne a.k.a. Number 17

Village: Hidden in Sun

Status: N/A

Appearance: Steel-haired girl, dressed in black clothing with Village headband around her neck

Age: Fourteen

Family: None

Team mates: Jack Haruno, Sava Ookami and Claire Fox (Witch of Sun)

Skills: Earth Style: Quicksand and Earth Style: Defense wall, others skills none reported.

**Wow, not much is known about that girl. sheesh, i created her and i don't know her secrets, oh well, Read and review, see you next time in "Ultimate Defense Vs Ultimate Offense"**

**Jacques0 out. **


	12. Ultimate Defense Vs Ultimate Offense

**Hey guys, i'm back with the next chapter for Taiyoukagure ninjas, and i'm proud of how things are going right now**

**and hell, it's Gaara Vs Sava chapter. **

**Read and review the chapter and a new character stats is added at the end of the chapter**

**Now enjoy the read and review**

**Chapter Cover: Gaara standing in the middle of the sand floating around him.**

CHAPTER TWELVE

ULTIMATE DEFENSE VS ULTIMATE OFFENSE

As soon as the words left the proctor mouth, Sava jumped back a few feet and watched as the sand poured out of the gourd on Gaara's back. She pulled out a kunai and analyzed her opponent wondering how she was going to fight him. Her mind wonder back toward his fight with Rock Lee and knew that it was speed that Rock Lee had used to manage to land a hit.

_Even with that, Gaara's sand ultimately protect him, _she though, _It's almost like he is a walking fortress himself and as far as the record goes, only Rock Lee had managed to land a hit on him. This fight is like facing down an almost Kage level, making it even more exciting._

She smirked and pulled a couple of shuriken out of her holster and charged at him and as she had expected the sand lashed out and she made a midair spin to dodge it and while spinning, the two shuriken she was holding flew toward Gaara whose sand blocked it harmlessly.

Landing on the ground she went through a number of seals and yelled, "**Wind Style: Wind Blast."**

The blast charged at Gaara who dodged it by jumping into the air and with a smirk, Sava materialized right in front of him a kick getting ready to land on his head, but the sand appeared out of nowhere, blocking it, and spikes grew out of it, slashing her leg, leaving a gash and the sand was enveloping her into a cocoon.

_Shit._

"**Sand Funeral," **Gaara said.

The sand crushed, but no blood came out except chards of wood lingered everywhere.

&&&

Sakura watched the last scene with doubt in her mind.

_I wonder how that girl is going to face against him, _she though, _Lee had to use a forbidden technique just to fight and he lost the battle. If she hope to win she will have to improve her speed or something._

Beside her, Claire was having thoughts of her own. _Looks like Sava finally meets someone on her level, and this kid had manipulation over Sand, like Jack had over fire. I wonder who is stronger?_

&&&

In the competitor box, Jack was wondering if Sava was going to go all out against Gaara, and soon figured that if she want to win, she might have to resort to _that _technique.

"Your friend might just have to gave up against Gaara," Naruto said, "This kid is not like all of us. He kills for a living."

"Sava is not one to go down easily Naruto-san," Jack smirked, "If I didn't have my fire manipulation, Sava might be the stronger female in the village amongst the Genins."

"But…"

"Just watch Naruto, I know my teammates and when I tell you that Sava might win that battle, I believe in that," Jack smirked.

&&&

Sava was hiding behind a tree, breathing pretty heavily considering she had just evaded certain death, and if Gaara was as strong as she had calculated from the battle with Rock Lee, she might just have to use her clan secret technique.

_I hate that I have to relly on that beast, _she though as she pulled a scroll that had the kanji for WOLF on it, _but every attempt so far had been failed and he didn't even lift a finger which make me really mad. Letting the sand do all the work for him._

She bit her finger and opened the scroll, and slashed the blood on it.

"**Wolf summoning jutsu."**

They were a puff of smoke and an elegant white wolf was there, with yellow eyes and a symbol on its forehead for the Ookami.

"Finally you decided to summon me," the wolf said growling at her, "Let me guess, you are in trouble and want to use the combination."

"Yes," Sava said, "I'm fighting someone real strong right now and I want to go to Level 2."

"Are you insane?" the wolf said, "Level two is dangerous and you are not the proper age. The clan rules specifically say that you have to be 17 or older to advance to the next stage and considering that you are the clan move battle-worthy it's too risky."

"I don't gave a shit about the rules right now," Sava snapped at the wolf, "you are paired with me to do my _biding_ and I said I want to go to Level 2, you go to Level 2."

The wolf glared at her a few minutes before saying, "Fine, but you might want to buy me some time so I can mold the chakra I need to perform it."

"How much time,"

"Ten to fifteen minutes," the wolf said.

"You got it," Sava said and created two clones.

They all charged toward Gaara who had his sand floating around him, with his arm crossed with a bored look on his face. They all threw kunai at him whom the sand blocked, and each Sava attacked a side. The one on the left was destroyed as a spike went through it, the one on the right was blocked and Sava appeared in the middle a punch heading for Gaara's face which once again the goddamn sand blocked it again.

"This Sand is so getting on my nerve," Sava growled.

The wall of sand grew in front of Gaara and he put his hand in a seal and said, "**Sand Shuriken."**

Shuriken flew out of the sand in dozens, with the speed of a machine gun going off, as Sava covered her face, feeling the stings on her body as the shuriken cut her body and limbs. She was now standing bloody and Gaara was on the other side of the field, completely unfazed and without a scratch.

&&&

_Why isn't she using strong attacks? _Jack though as Sava was getting beaten, _She had a number of opportunities to go with a strong attack but she isn't taking them, why?_

"That girl doesn't stand a chance against Gaara," the guy in the black suit, Kankuro said, "She might as well give up. That Rock Lee was sure lucky to be still alive after that battle."

"Not trying to pry or anything, but I agree with them," Naruto said.

"I don't know what Sava is thinking but I'm pretty sure she had a good reason," Jack said, _I just hope that whatever you're doing is worth it, _he added in his mind.

&&&

"Are you done yet?" Sava asked, as she dodged another wave of sand that was send at her.

"Almost, just gave me a minute," the wolf said, his voice sounding strained under concentration.

Sava dodged another sand wave followed by a bunch of arms made out of sand and she made some quick seals, "**Wind Style: Wind bullets"**

The winds blasted the sand arms away and Sava landed there, slightly out of breath considering she was dodging for about a good fifteen minutes, and Gaara raised both of his arms and the sand formed some kind of giant wave behind him.

"This is getting too boring, I'm going to end you quickly," he said in his cold voice.

"I'm done, come here girl," the wolf yelled.

Sava dashed toward where the white wolf was with a mass of sand following her, getting close to her and she reached toward the wolf and touched where the Ookami sign was and it glowed, the next second both were covered in mass of sand.

"You can't escape me this time," Gaara smirked, a bloodthirsty grin.

&&&

"No Sava," Jack yelled as the sand completely covered his friend.

Kankuro shook his head feeling pity for the girl who was about to become Gaara's new victim.

Claire was half-risen in her seat, her eyes widen with fear for her student.

The white masked ninja behind the Taiyoukage's seat visibly stiffen.

Sakura's eyes widen in horror, feeling a sense of foreboding.

Shino's eyes narrowed behind his glasses knowing what was going to happen, since he had a first seat preview in the Forest of Death.

&&&

_It's over, _the proctor thought.

"**Massive Sand Funer…"**

KABBOOM!

A massive explosion blew back the sand into all direction, making Gaara step back, shock and confusion written all over his usually emotionless face. The proctor covered his face as the dust blew over him.

"Don't think you're going to get rid of me that easily Gaara," a voice spoke from the dust.

Gaara blinked.

Kankuro blinked.

Temari blinked.

Jack blinked.

Claire blinked.

Sakura blinked.

Shino blinked.

A figure appeared from the dust, on all four. At first glance it looked like an oddly deformed wolf, but a closer look was Sava with a feral grin on her face, and the kanji for WOLF was tattooed over her left cheek. She had clawed fingers and feet. Her normally brown hair was white and two hears had grown out of her hair and a fluffy white tail was swinging from side to side in the air, and her eyes were yellow.

"You may be a walking fortress," Sava said, "I'm the ultimate offense. Now how about we up turn things a little."

She charged at breakneck speed and appeared in front of Gaara, landing a punch on his face, leaving a spidery crack there, sending Gaara flying back a couple of feet.

She charged again, and dodged the incoming wave of sand and appeared behind Gaara, her hand already landing a punch there and quickly reappeared in the front, landing a kick in his chest, and another in the other side of his face, leaving another spidery crack and another one under the chin making him fly up, and Sava once again appeared in the air landing an ax kick in his stomach, making him spat out blood, making him land into a large man sized hole into the ground.

Sava landed a few feet away out of breath and could already feel her body reaching the limit.

_Damn it, were did all my chakra go?_ She though.

_**I have told you before you fool, **__the wolf _voice said in her head_, __**your body is not ready for that kind of strain you're putting on it. You won't be able to hold onto the Fusion mode any longer, withdraw now.**_

_I want to beat him for what he had done to Rock Lee, _Sava thought as she showed her sharp canines in anger, _I want to kill, yes kill._

_**Calm down, **_the wolf said angrily, _**Getting mad is only making you slowly lose yourself into the transformation. Do you want to turn into a killing machine right now.**_

Sava suddenly spat out blood into the ground as she got to her knees.

_Damn it, I can't end like this._

On the other side of the field, Gaara stood up from the hole and the sand was reforming the sand armor on his face, his eyes were wide and were screaming murder.

"Mother wants your blood," he said as sand started to form around him like, "and mother is going to have your blood."

The sand lashed out at her and she dodged it, but at half the speed she had a few minutes ago. She didn't dodge the next one as it slammed unto her chest piercing her shoulder, making her cry out in pain.

_**I told you to withdraw from the battle; your body is going to be in critical condition if you don't **_the wolf screamed into her head.

_How about giving me a hand than scold me, _Sava gasped back.

As the sand come toward her, Sava opened her mouth and heavy sonic waves expelled, "**Wolf Sonic Blast Jutsu."**

The blast had pushed back the sand making Gaara grab his head in pain as he groaned. They were flashes of white light and Sava was back to normal with a white wolf standing beside her.

"Pr…I gave…" she managed to get out before falling face down against the ground, out cold.

"Winner is Gaara," the Proctor announced to the crowd.

But Gaara was already sending wave of sand toward her, with intent of killing her on the spot went it was blasted back with a burst of chakra and a female Taiyou Jonin was standing there with an emotionless face.

&&&

Sakura blinked at the Jonin down there and looked on the seat beside her to find it empty.

_Wow, she is so fast I didn't even sense her movement; _she though, amazed thinking about the Jonin who had a speed seemingly to rival Gai-sensei.

&&&

Down on the arena, Claire glared at Gaara and said, "You've already won the match, what do you think you're doing?"

If it was any other Genin, they would have flinched at the tone Claire-sensei was using, but Gaara just glared back and turned around walking away without another word.

"I'll take my leave then," the wolf said as he looked at Claire.

"Yes," Claire said as she picked up the young girl.

The wolf nodded and disappeared with a puff of smoke.

&&&

"Wow," Naruto said, "that was an amazing jutsu. She look like she transformed into a wolf."

"That's the Ookami Clan ultimate offense jutsu," Jack said, "You can think of it like a berserker mode of fighting and a risky mode too. This is one of the main reasons why the Ookami clan is known for their bloodthirsty fighting style. This was only level 2 of the transformation. The longer they stay in this form, they loose more of their personality becoming more bestial and even at some points killing their owns"

"It was banned of use unless the member was over seventeen," Jack continued, "and since then, the bloodbath of Taiyoukagure had lessened, and even so I'm proud of Sava giving it her all."

"She is almost like Kiba," Naruto grinned, "I want to go against her sometimes."

Jack looked at the shorter Genin and said, "You sure you don't want to rethink that?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of head.

"Well, I best get ready, my match is coming up next," Jack said.

Naruto looked at him in confusion and then a grin crossed his face, "Sasuke."

&&&

"That sure was a battle," Sarutobi said, "Your Genins are well trained my fellow Kages."

Armstrong grinned at him and the Kazekage just nodded, his eyes on Gaara who was now standing by his teammates.

The masked ninja behind the Taiyoukage let out a small sign of relief and though,

_Reckless as usual eh Sava, I'm glad you came out fine._

&&&

Claire was standing in front of Sava's bed smiling down at her student. For the past year, Sava had surprised her, the much out of the team. Back when she came out of the academy, Sava was impatient, hotheaded and she always get into fights with Payne and sometimes Jack. Claire had thought that it was out of luck that Sava had passed the Genin exams but, as the months flew by she found out that the girl had talent and was growing quickly, and was getting better in the ninja arts better than anyone could anticipated.

And now, today seeing her go against Gaara with all she got was the proudest moment that Claire had ever felt in her entire life, and seeing her pulling the Ookami secret technique and maintain control over it on Level 2 was an amazing feet by itself.

_The way they are maturing, they starting to make me feel old, _Claire grinned to herself at the though. _Your father would have been proud of you Sava, I'm sure he would._

With that she walked out of the room, getting ready to watch her other student takes on the Konoha prodigy. Uchiha Sasuke Vs Jack Haruno. The name of the fighters were legendary themselves.

_I'm wondering how this one will turn out, _Claire though as she closed the door of the room.

**I'm closing things down here for now, and now you can tell me if you liked the chapter or not in the reviews and**

**Sasuke's match is next followed by the Invasion as most of you know.**

**And as i promised here is a character stats.**

**Name:** Sava Ookami

**Village:** Hidden In Sun

**Age: **14

**Appearance:** Brown-haired girl with green eyes and dressed with a her headband on her forehead.

**Family: **The Ookami Clan. A clan famous for their bloodthirsty battles and know for loosing part of themselves during their forbidden technique. One of the earlier member is mentioned to have helped the Shodai Taiyoukage to help built the Hidden in Sun Village. Father is desceased and mother's name not mentioned

**Team: **Team 5 a.k.a. Team Fox.

**Other members of team: **Payne and Jack Haruno (teammates) Claire Fox a.k.a. Witch of Sun (teacher)

**Jutsu: **Wind Style: Wind Bullets and Wind Style: Wind Blast.

**Secret Jutsu: **Ookami Secret Technique: Wolf-man Fusion (Technique used in this chapter by Sava transforming her into a half woman and half wolf)

**Wow, Sava sure is rocking right now, since she is the one i most written about. That's it for now folks, tune in for the next chapter, i almost forgot, the reason why Sava couldn't hit Gaara was because, she may have the same stats as Lee but not the same speed.**

**Read and review**

**Jacques0 out.**


	13. The Same person

**Jacques0**

**Hello everyone, welcome to the next chapter of the Taiyoukagure ninjas. So far not a lot had been revealed but i will**

**let everyone guess who Jack's father was after reading this chapter. if you know leave it in a PM and i'll answer you**

**if you get it right or not, and sorry for the short chapter, and character stats at the end.**

Chapter Cover: A side of the face show Ryuu and the other side show Jack.

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

THE SAME PERSON

The proctor was annoyed. He was just about to announce the next match between Jack and Sasuke, and another ninja had appeared beside him and said,

"The Hokage had asked you to delay Sasuke's match."

"Why?"

"It seems the Kazekage had come personally for this match," the ninja said, "So is most of the Feudal lords. The Hokage is asking to delay the match."

"I'm not getting paid enough for this," the proctor said with a hand on his forehead, "Fine."

He turned toward the crowd and said, "Dues to the Hokage's request, the match between Sasuke and Jack had been pushed back."

"What?" Jack said.

_Where the hell are you teme? _Naruto though, as he clenched his fists.

_My match been moved up, _a panicked Shikamaru thought.

"Will Kankuro and Shino get down here for their match," the proctor announced.

Shino was getting ready to go down the arena when Kankuro yelled, "I forfeit."

Another wave of surprise went through the Arena and everyone was watching, wondering what the hell was going on with everyone.

"Sheesh," the proctor said again.

Suddenly Temari pulled out her fan and glided down toward the Arena by the proctor.

"Well, at least someone is willing to fight," he said and looked toward the competitor box, "Shikamaru, get down here and battle."

Shikamaru didn't move a muscle as he suddenly was wondering if he should drop out too, but Naruto slammed him in the back yelling, "Get him Shikamaru."

The battle started as lopsided and Shikamaru turned out to be a strategist and was using them against Temari with a force to be recon with and even Jack was surprised.

"Naruto-san, remind me not to fight Shikamaru in the future."

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Because, he will beat me in less than a minute," Jack said, "He sure is a fast thinking one."

&&&

On the side of the Arena, an Anbu was seating there watching the fight going on and he turned his head toward the Kage booth.

_It's almost time for the invasion, _he thought, _I hope Orochimaru-sama remembers.._

&&&

"That's it, I gave up." Shikamaru said with his arm raised.

Temari was so surprised that her eyes almost pop out in shock. She starred at the boy in front of her wondering if he was right in the head. He had just outsmarted her in a fight and did it with so difficulty due to her fan but, now he was just giving up.

"Why are you giving up?" she asked.

"It's troublesome," Shikamaru said, "I don't have enough chakra for another match, and it's to troublesome to continue and I didn't want to fight anyway and the rest is to troublesome to continue to explain."

"Weird kid," the proctor grinned, "Winner is Temari."

&&&

"Why the hell did he gave up," Naruto said, "I'm going to gave him a piece of my mind."

"Naruto-san…" Jack started but he had already gone down.

_How can he have so much energy, _Jack though, _This kid stamina is so high that he could match a Kage in battle._

"Hey Jack," Claire said as she appeared behind him.

"Claire-sensei," Jack said, "Say where is Sava?"

"Resting," Claire said, "so your battle is next huh?"

"Yeah," Jack said, "I hope the Uchiha can gave me a good match, keeping me waiting like that…"

Suddenly in a flurry of leaves two peoples appeared in the Arena in front of the proctor. They were standing back to back to each other. One was tall with a Konoha green flak jacket and his forehead protector bend to hide his left eye, and the other was half his height in one piece clothing. His dark hair falls on either side of his face and they were slightly longer but they were no mistaking him.

Sasuke Uchiha had finally arrived.

"Claire-sensei," Jack said as he took off the coat, "Can you keep that save for me?"

Claire looked at Jack her eyebrows up into her headband.

_If Jack is taking the coat off, the gloves are off, _she though,

"Yeah, sure,"

&&&

"So you've won your match I presume eh, Naruto?"

"Yeah," Naruto grinned, "it was a piece of cake."

"So, is Sasuke disqualified?" Kakashi asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Nah," the proctor said, "Your match was pushed as last, you might have to thank the Kazekage though, and he wanted to see the match for himself."

"Good," Kakashi said grinning.

They were a flash of flames and Jack appeared there right beside Naruto. He didn't have the coat, and he had a sleeveless shirt with fishnet sleeves. He had put his hair into a ponytail, and similar to Sasuke, two bangs were falling on each side of his face.

"I hope you gave me a good match, keeping me waiting like this Sasuke-san," Jack said.

Sasuke smirked, "It will be a good match considering I wanted to fight you since the first day we met Jack Haruno."

"I hope you can take the heat," Jack smirked.

"Let's gave the fighters some space Naruto," Kakashi said grabbing Naruto's shirt neck, "I'm sure it will be quite a sight."

He shunshin away with Naruto.

The proctor watched both of them and said, "I hope this battle is worth the wait you two, now Begin."

Jack dashed forward and headed straight for him with a kick but Sasuke dodged it, responding with a kick of his own which somehow Jack blocked with his hand and he landed behind Sasuke dropping two letters bomb on the floor behind him.

Sasuke whirled around ready to attack but he noticed the letter bombs and he jumped back before they both exploded, raising the dust. Sasuke looked toward them his eyes narrowing slightly as two shuriken busted out of the dust spinning toward him and he repelled them with his owns.

"Not bad," a voice said behind him, "but can you keep it up?"

Jack made to stab him with a kunai when Sasuke just vanished from his sight as if he was never there.

_WHAT? How did he…_

A punch collided with his cheek and a hand grabbed his shirt, pulling him forward and a knee collided with his chest making him bend over with the pain and a kick send him flying back rolling away a couple of feet away.

&&&

"When did Sasuke get so fast?" Sakura said, "he is almost as fast as Lee."

"Correct," Kakashi said, "I've heard that he was facing a tough opponent. I though it would be Gaara or this kid down here. Both of them use manipulation technique, something that most shinobi can even dream of doing and well, I decided that speed is mostly what is best in this kind of situation."

"Wow, it's almost as fast at the other Taiyou girl," Naruto said, "she was so fast in her fusion technique she almost beat Gaara."

_But, that doesn't explain why Kakashi trained Sasuke into taijutsu, _Sakura though, _Jack's taijutsu stats are even better than Lee, but…, I think Jack-san is getting it into control, and considering the fire manipulation, he may win the match._

&&&

Jack stood up wipping his face as blood dripped from his mouth. It seems Sasuke had gotten better since the preliminaries and, he isn't even using his Sharingan yet.

"Is that it," Sasuke said grinning openly.

"This is just the beginning Sasuke," Jack smiled as the ground he was standing on was darkening as if it was burning, "considering the high heat wave on the sunlight. My flames is stronger than ever, and maybe you'll survive."

He took a stance and powered his limbs with chakra and kicked out toward Sasuke who was surprised to see a blast of fire heading toward him which he dodged.

_What the hell, _Sasuke though, _It's like the fire come from within him? I must find out his secrets. __**Sharingan.**_

His eyes turned red with two tomoes swirling around in it.

"So finally you activate your bloodline," Jack said, "This makes it even more fun than I anticipated."

Jack took a deep breath and Sasuke saw the high chakra compression within his throat and he breathed out, "**Breath Flames Technique."**

A large gale of fire headed for Sasuke who jumped sideway, quickly to dodge the fury of the flames that were twice larger than the Grand fireball technique.

_At this rate, _he though, _he will ran out of chakra soon, and I will have the upper hand._

Jack turned to see Sasuke coming at him and he charged at the boy both of them coming with a punch and using their other hands, to block the incoming punches.

"It seems we are evenly matched Sasuke," Jack said, "but I will tell you that it is unwise to hold my hand at the moment."

"Why?"

"You might get burned."

As he said that Sasuke feel his hand burn white hot and he jumped back, his teeth clenched in pain, but he didn't have time to block the seventeen punches that followed, hammering his chest leaving a smell of burned clothes, ending with a palm hit which send Sasuke fly back.

"You won't be winning this time Sasuke," Jack said, his voice cold with indifference, "You are not strong yet."

Standing up, Sasuke saw that his clothes were filled with small burnt marks and he glared at Jack his Sharingan spinning wildly.

_If he can manipulate fire, meaning that my fire techniques will be useless on him, _he though, _and the things is that I can't mimic his techniques, and even if I did mimic them, I wouldn't be able to perform it, but…_

He smirked slightly as took a tajutsu stance.

"I'm the elite of the Uchiha clan," Sasuke said, "I won't be losing to the likes of you today."

With a breakneck speed, he flashed toward Jack who created a wall of flames in front of him to cut him off, but with a smirk he appeared right behind Jack.

_This speed, _Jack though, _How did he get through my fire wall?_

Sasuke punched him and a fireball fly toward him and Sasuke appeared in the front of him sending him airborne with a kick under his chin.

_That technique…_ Jack though, _the technique he used against that guy in the preliminaries._

Sasuke's voice came from behind him, full of confidence, "It's over."

He kicked to the right and instinctively, Jack blocked it, which is what Sasuke was looking for, kicking from the left and resuming with a punch in Jack's face, sending him flying down and ended it with an ax kick into the chest.

"**Barrage of Lions,"**

A crater appeared where Jack landed, and he spat out blood. Sasuke smirked as Jack laid there, unmoving.

&&&

"No way," Naruto said, "How that happened? That the same technique he used on that guy."

"So that kid wasn't special after all," Kakashi said, "Sasuke took him out."

"You're wrong," Sakura said with a hand on her mouth, "Jack is stronger than that."

Ino looked toward her friend, "What's up with you lately? Ever since the preliminaries, you've been withdrawing yourself from everyone? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Sakura said, as blood seeped through her fingers.

"Sakura you're bleeding," Ino said, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Sakura said as she watched Jack on the ground, _I…I understand now, what you where saying Jack, we are truly connected._

&&&

Claire was starring at the Arena feeling the dreading chakra from Jack's form.

_Not now, He is not going to take over now his he? _She though panicked as he tightened her grip on the black coat she was holding, _Please Jack, fight it, for our sakes._

&&&

Jack was in the strangest of places. He was starring at himself in a mirror, but the one in the mirror had flaming red hair and his eyes were strange. He recognized the three tomoes of the Sharingan, and the swirl on it. (_think of the Sharingan and Rinnegan combined, but Jack doesn't know that lol)_

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

"**I'm Ryuu,"** the other him said, "**Listen to me Jack, you've got to remove the seal or they won't be any balance within you. Your chakra network is unbalanced and it could kill you. You're only using the spiritual form of chakra, making your muscles tire out faster than normal. You must merge your mind together to keep it from killing you from behind."**

"What are you talking about?"

"**The goddamn Mind Seal that is on you," **Ryuu said, "**It's killing you. Separating you from me is like taking the bad out of your system which is against nature laws. Have you ever wondered why every time you get angry, your head exploded in a splitting headache. The seal is a way of controlling your mind so that you can't get angry, and I'm telling you that is not good for us."**

"How can I trust you?" Jack asked.

"**How can't you, since we are the same,**" Ryuu said.

"What?"

"**And unless you don't want to lose the battle you're on,"** Ryuu said, "**You might as well, break the Seal."**

"How?"

"**Break the glass," **Ryuu said, "**and we will merge and become one, as it is supposed to be."**

"Will I have the same eyes as you?" asked Jack.

"**Only if you put some chakra into your eyes,"** Ryuu said, "**But, don't do so yet. Your bloodline is unique, so keep it hidden as much as possible."**

Jack nodded and raised his hand forming a punch.

'_**I wish you luck Jack Uchiha,'**_ Ryuu thought, '_**I won't be there to watch your back anymore, and since you'll have my personality within you, I guess I won't be needed.'**_

Jack punched the mirror.

**As i promised, some character stats.**

**Name: **Jack Haruno

**Village: **Hidden in Sun

**Age: **Fourteen

**Family:** Mother (Saki Haruno deceased,) Father unknow.

**Appearance: **Long pink hair with amber eyes, dressed in a coat with the Haruno symbol (a triangular eye) on it.

**Team member: **Cell 5 a.k.a Team Fox

**Teammates: **Sava Ookami, Payne, Claire Fox (teacher a.k.a. Witch of Sun)

**Jutsu: **Most of them are fire jutsus and he had the ability to use manipulate fire at will.

**That's it for now folks and bet you didn't see that ending comming lol and well, it's just starting as the secrets of Jack's past comming out**

**and guess Jack's father if you can.**

**Jacques0**

**out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello again, and welcome to Taiyoukagure ninjas chapter fourteen**

**and i'm amazed that it even got to that chapter since i almost gave up writting it before i posted it online, and as long as i am getting reviews for it, the Taiyoukagure ninja saga will continue.**

**Even i hope that i got more reviews for it though, but well you can't have what you wished for now do you. (only in movies that thing works.)**

**Chapter Cover:** The Taiyoukage holding his SEVERER sword, in a stance.

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Chunin Exam concluded

Sasuke smirked as he watched his motionless opponent on the ground. He had gotten stronger since the preliminaries and Jack could never be on his level, no matter how hard he tried.

_With this power I can finally take down Itachi, _he though as he looked toward the stand toward Gaara who was glaring back down, _and he is next on my list, followed by Naruto._

"Well, I can tell that he is not going to stand up again," Sasuke said, "Hurry up and call the match."

But before the proctor could call it his win, a strong surge of chakra came from behind him and he turned to see Jack getting up from the crater, a bluish flames encircling him. His hair was slowly, gaining red streaks on them like highlights and the tips of his hair were a blood red.

"Well, Sasuke," Jack smirked, "Is that all you've got?"

"That's not possible," Sasuke said, "You shouldn't be able to stand up after this."

"Well, you're not the only one with the power to survive something so lacking in strength," Jack grinned a sadistic smile, "You think just because of your bloodline you can get everything you asked for. Now newsflash buddy, the tables have turned."

He just appeared in front of Sasuke leaving a streak of red behind him and he slammed his punch on Sasuke's face making him fly back, and he did a back flip landing on his feet.

"Not bad," Jack said, "but dodge this."

He did some hand seals at amazing speed and ended in a ram seal, **"Fire Style: Dragon Form technique."**

Out of nowhere, a dragon made of flames appeared from behind him and charged at Sasuke who made some seals of his own, "**Fire Style: Grand fireball technique."**

The two powerful attacks clashed against each other and they created a large bond fire that reached as high as the Arena walls.

&&&

"Impossible," Armstrong said, "This is almost a High-Chunin battle."

"This power is amazing," Sarutobi said, his eyes narrowing, "and Jack's chakra seemed to have grown to a level too high for a Genin, he might be in the Jonin forces if not Anbu."

"This is prodigy against prodigy," The Kazekage added, "they had very high potential to be used in their village forces."

_Somehow this chakra, it's the same that almost destroyed Taiyou, _Armstrong thought, _but how did Jack get it under control? Has the seal broken?_

&&&

Sasuke jumped back a few feet, sharingan spinning as he starred at Jack who was relaxed and that confident smirk on his face, his amber eyes looking at him. Gritting his teeth in frustration, he knew he had to resolve to that technique to be able to beat Jack, but will he have the amount of time to do it.

"Done already," Jack asked, "I had expected more from the last of the Uchiha."

"You surprised me that's all," Sasuke said, "It seems that you're revealing your trump card right now, and I have a new move of my own."

He created a few seals and at that moment, Jack's eyes changed to the spiraled-sharingan eyes he had as he put the technique seal's to memory and as Sasuke was done, his eyes turned back to amber again.

Lightning appeared in Sasuke's arm and a chirping sound could be heard under the lightning sound.

&&&

"Kakashi, you didn't teach him the Chidori did you?" Gai asked.

"That was one of the reason I trained Sasuke personally," Kakashi smiled, "He is the same type as me."

"Kakashi-sensei, is that the technique you used back in Waves?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Kakashi said, "It's an assassination move, one I personally created when I was your age. This one is the most powerful version, which is one of the strongest assassination technique created and only me is able to use it and now I pass down my legacy to Sasuke."

"This is also called Lightning blade," Gai said, "because it was rumored that Kakashi cut lightning with it."

_A technique like that could kill Jack, _Sakura though, _Will Sasuke really go that far._

&&&

Jack smirked slightly and moved his arm into circular motion and a flash of lightning appeared in his fingers, before dying again.

_I never actually field tested this technique, but since Sasuke is coming at me to kill, then I don't have to hold anything back._

Sasuke charged toward him with great speed, flashing toward him so fast that he was a blur of black and blue, and Jack charged toward his incoming enemy hand poised for a stab of chakra and everything seemed to slow down.

"**Chidori,"**

"**Lightning Lance,"**

The two attacks clashed each other for power and a large ball of blue chakra enveloped both of them before blasting them both backward as the chakra exploded into a white light.

Sasuke stood up, as he breathed heavily and it seems Jack's arm was bleeding as drop of blood falls unto the ground, he was breathing heavily too and he seemed to be low on chakra.

"Like I said Sasuke," Jack said, "We are equally matched."

Sasuke scowled as he starred at the amber-eyed boy across him. His Sharingan also told him that his enemy had low chakra now and with that injured arm, he knew that Jack won't last any much longer, and so would he.

Suddenly an explosion drew both of their attention toward the Kage's booth.

" What the hell?" Jack said.

The proctor eyes headed for the booth two when almost a dozen of ninjas with Sound and Sand headbands appeared, and the clash for Konoha had begun.

&&&

Claire was instantly surrounded when the explosion happened. She was so startled that a kunai had slashed her cheeks and two Sound ninjas were coming toward her and she took them down easily, and suddenly pulled out a Scroll.

_Time to rumble, _she though as she bit her thumb and slashed across it. They were a puff of smoke and a Bo staff was in her hand as she took a stance.

"Now, who wants to die first?" she smirked as the Sound ninjas headed toward her.

&&&

"What the hell is going on?" Jack asked.

"An invasion it seems," the proctor said narrowing his eyes, "Sorry guys, I have to end your match here and since both of you are already Chunin level, go make yourselves useful."

He disappeared in a puff of smoke and Sasuke looked toward the stand to see three Sand ninjas disappeared over the wall of the Arena, and even at a distance, he recognized the gourd, and he dashed after them.

"Hey where are you going?"

"After them," Sasuke yelled over his shoulder.

"Damn," Jack said as he looked down at his arm and charged after Sasuke.

&&&

Sarutobi was in a lock with the Kazekage standing behind him with a kunai.

"Kazekage-dono," he said, "Stop this foolishness at once, this invasion will bring our alliance to nothing."

"You still haven't figured it out yet _Sarutobi-sensei,_" the Kazekage said.

Sarutobi looked at the man, understanding dawning on the aged face.

"You," he said, "What brings you here in the Leaf?"

"The Leaf Village will fall today," Kazekage said, "and you won't be there to see it, because the Third Hokage is going to die right here."

"I thought I taught you not to count your chickens before they hatched, _Orochimaru."_

The Kazekage pulled out his face, revealing snakelike features, and two golden eyes with an evil grin on his face.

"It's sure been a while since we've met eh, sensei," Orochimaru said.

"You really never change Orochimaru," Sarutobi said, "Using others to accomplish your evils deeds, and marking the Uchiha."

"I require Uchiha's blood," Orochimaru said, "And once I possessed the Sharingan, no one would go against me."

"I wonder about that," a new voice said.

Orochimaru turned to meet a fist sending him flying backward on the other side of the roof they were on.

"How did you get in the barrier?" Orochimaru asked.

"My sword did the work for me," Armstrong said as he showed a great blade which bore the Taiyou mark on it with a kanji for SEVERER.

"This blade…"

"It's been in Taiyou for generations," Armstrong said, "It permit it's wielder to be able to counter all techniques, such as barrier and such."

"I guess that's what tell call you the Unstoppable Armstrong of Taiyoukagure," Orochimaru grinned, "Since it's two against one, how about I call up some allies."

Sarutobi pulled off his Hokage robes, showing a battle armor and Armstrong casted the yellow robes too, showing the light armor below it, and both tensed as Orochimaru put his hand in a seal.

&&&

Sakura was doing her best not to be seen by enemies ninjas, which was somewhat very hard considering her bright pink hair and everywhere peoples were battling…

A Sound ninja appeared right in front of her, with a kunai ready to stab and his head got lobbed off by Kakashi who had appeared right there.

"What now Kakashi-sensei?" she asked.

"Stay low," Kakashi said, "this ninjas are Chunins and higher, I'm tinning their numbers for the moment and keep out of sight."

"Yes sir," she said and glanced toward the arena for Jack and Sasuke to see that they weren't here.

"Where is Sasuke and Jack?" Kakashi asked as he stood by Gai.

"They left the arena a while ago," Gai said as he takes down another ninja, "They went after the Team from Suna."

"Damn, not well," Kakashi said as he created a few seals and summoned a small dog.

"Sakura," he said, "Wake Naruto and Shikamaru. I've got an A-rank mission for you three."

&&&

Claire was standing in front of the Sound group and grinned, "You four are about to see why I am called a 'Witch'"

She threw kunai at them, making them dodge and she put chakra in the staff, and it broke into two and she flashed past them all and the Sound ninjas found themselves tied in a small wire and Claire grinned.

"**Tying Staff technique: Wire of Death"**

She pulled on the piece of the staff and with a scream all of the ninjas were butchered into pieces, splashing blood all around the chairs they were at. A fifth one was coming at her but she heard a soft voice spoke.

"**Devil Soul Viewing Technique: Mind Destroyer"**

The ninja stopped for a brief moment before screaming, clawing at his face, stabbing himself repeatedly and died. Claire turned toward it to find a masked figure in a seal.

"Nice of you to show up Payne."

"You seemed to be in trouble," Payne said in her usual neutral tone.

&&&

"A-ranked?" Sakura said as she starred at Kakashi.

"Yes," Kakashi said, "Something is not adding up with everything that had happened around here and since Jack is with Sasuke, he might be of some help, but there are facing the Sand Team with half of their regular chakra. They might need the back-up."

Sakura nodded and Kaied the genjutsu off Naruto. Instantly, he started to stand up, starring around with sleep in his eyes.

"Sakura-chan, what happened?"

Before Sakura had to answer, a ninja had appeared behind Naruto with a kunai. Reacting with a near lightning speed, Sakura took a kunai from Naruto's pouch and pushed him out of the way, throwing the kunai, with chakra on it stabbing the ninja in the chest.

"Damn you," he yelled, but he couldn't do anything else as Gai punched him, sending him into the wall creating a crater on it.

"Why don't you take on your own size," Gai said as he gave the enemy ninja a kick pushing the kunai deeper into the ninja's chest and making him go through the wall, leaving a hole there.

Sakura approached Shikamaru and was about to undo the genjutsu, and noticed that Shikamaru was awake.

"You lazy, you weren't even under the genjutsu," she snapped at him.

"Troublesome," he said, "I didn't want to go after all, but there is no avoiding it now."

"Hurry up," Kakashi said, in annoyance as he took down another ninja with a Chidori throught the chest.

"Let's go," the little dog said, "My name is Pakkun by the way and don't call me cute."

"I didn't," Sakura said.

The three Genin followed Pakkun through the hole and where in the forest that surrounded the Arena.

_Sasuke, Jack, please be alive when we reach you, _Sakura though as they flew through the trees at top speed.

**Next Chapter is 'Clash of the Kages' and here is a character stats.**

**Name: **Armstrong Sunhang a.k.a. The Unstoppable Armstrong

**Village: **Hidden In Sun

**Status: **Kage

**Family:** None are mentioned

**Age: **39

**Appearance: **Short brown hair and intelligent greens eyes. Usually seen in his Kage robes,

**Team members: **None of his teammates are known, but it had been mentioned that he trained Jack for a year.

**Jutsu: **None are mentioned and his only weapon, SEVERER, seems to have the ability to cut through genjutsu barrier.

**Before i go, there is something i need to explain. Claire's staff is her main weapon and is able to split into two with a thin wire used for a deadly technique that cut the enemy to pieces and the Devil Soul Viewing technique: Mind Destroyer is the second level of the previous one and it is more deadly, while the first send you to an mental hospital, this one completely destroy the mind and make you kill yourself, and the Taiyoukage,SEVERER, is something you'll have to wait next chapter to find out what it can do**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	15. Chapter 15

**As i promised, the Clash of the Kage will start and i'm starting to love it.**

**i want to thanks all of my viewers and readers for giving me motivations.**

**Hope you enjoy the battles.**

**Chapter Cover: **Sarutobi in his battle armor with his large black staff in his hand with trees all around him.

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

CLASH OF THE KAGES

The two Kages looked at Orochimaru who was grinning openly with his hands palmed together as if in prayer. All around them a purple barrier was there conceiving them on the roof.

"I'm sure you'll love to meet them Sarutobi," he grinned, "They were called heroes after all."

"Orochimaru," Sarutobi said, "You wouldn't dare temper with the dead in your actions, this will be the vilest act that a man can do."

"Heh, try to do something about it," he said.

Armstrong pulled out a kunai and threw it at Orochimaru and created a number of one-handed seals,

"**Kunai Kage Bushin no Jutsu,"**

The kunai transformed into a dozen as Orochimaru grinned even more.

"**Summoning: Worldly Resurrection,"**

A coffin grew out of the ground, bearing the Kanji for FIRST on it, another grew out of the ground with kanji for SECOND right next to the first blocking the kunai's attack and Sarutobi started to make seals with his hand with his teeth gritting in anger as a third coffin started to appear, but it vanished.

"He stopped the Third one," Orochimaru said, "that's too bad; it would have been one hell of a party."

"Sarutobi-san," Armstrong said, "What is this summoning?"

"It is a forbidden technique," Sarutobi said, "It is used to reanimate the dead by using the body of living sacrifices. But he was able to summon _those _two of all peoples."

"Who?"

"We are going to be in one hell of a battle," Sarutobi said, "This will be a very close battle."

The two coffins opened and two peoples stepped out. One of them had long dark hair, wearing a red armor with the Konoha headband on his forehead. The other had white hair, slightly shorter and had a fluffy thing attached to his armor and his headband was also of Konoha, graved in a face like metal sideburn.

"Oh, it's you Sarutobi," the white-haired said, "It's been a while since I've seen your face."

"Sarutobi," the black-haired said, "You're older than I remembered."

He turned his head toward Armstrong, taking in his appearance and headband that was on Armstrong forehead.

"You must be a Kage," he said, "Which Village?"

"Taiyoukagure," Armstrong said.

"Oh, I remember that Village," the white-haired said, "I helped the Shodai Taiyoukage built it."

Armstrong's eyes grew the size of dinner plates at the man's word.

"It can't be…"

"Get ready to be defeated Shodai-sama and Nidaime-sama," Sarutobi said.

"The First and the Second Hokage?" Armstrong said, "The two legendary shinobi of the Leaf."

"Now let's cut the old chitchat and get down to business," Orochimaru said as he hold two kunai with a tag them, "I would have had control over the three most powerful shinobi the world had ever known, but since you stopped the Fourth's coffin from growing, I guess these two will have to do."

_That snake, _Armstrong though, _He summoned two powerful shinobi and he was looking forward to summon the Yellow Flash of all things. Good things Sarutobi-san had stopped that third coffin from appearing. Now we face the two that created Konoha village. I guess this won't be a walk in the park._

Orochimaru put each kunai into each Hokage's head and at that, their eyes glowed ominously.

"Now let's look livelier," he said as he made a seal and a wave of chakra around them making them look like they were living people.

"They look more like their older selves now," Sarutobi said, "Fighting those summons will be though and there is a technique that can take them down, but I may lose my life in the process."

"What are you saying Sarutobi-san?" Armstrong asked.

"I must take the soul out of the bodies so that they can be defeated," Sarutobi said, "If you try to destroy their bodies, it will only reform themselves."

Orochimaru smirked and made a seal, "Get going."

The two summoned Kages charged forward and Armstrong pulled out SEVERER sword that was glowing with bluish chakra and yelled,

"**SEVERER technique: Thousand of Suns"**

KABOOM!

A blast of chakra exploded from the blade, decimating the charging Kages and smoke covered the place and as the smoke disappeared, a wall made out of wood was there, blocking the blast.

"Shodai's Wood jutsu," Sarutobi said and he noticed the Nidaime making quick seals, and knowing the Nidaime's specialty, he started making seals.

"**Water Style: Massive Water Dragon"**

A large blast of water escaped from the Nidaime's mouth, coming like a wave in a storm.

"**Earth Style: Mudslide Defense"**

The two techniques clashed together with such ferocity that it makes the wooden ceiling they were on crack under pressure and a wall was made in between them and the summoned Kages.

_To be able to create such large mass of water out of the blue like that, _Armstrong though, _Guess this is to be expected from a former Kage. But they seemed to have the advantage, since neither can get chakra exhaustion and they are performing S-ranked jutsus like that._

He looked down at his useless arm.

_If only I could use my two arms, _Armstrong though.

Sarutobi breath was coming in short gasp since its had been a long time he was in a battle that serious, and he was facing his two former teachers.

The Shodai made some quick seals, "**Wood Element: Genesis"**

"Armstrong, get back," Sarutobi yelled as he jumped out of the way.

The woods grew out of the ground, encasing the large wall that was formed like snakes going around, and some of the branches were heading for both Sarutobi and Armstrong, at lightning speed.

"**SEVERER technique: Spiral Saw"**

Spinning with a grace similar to the Heavenly Spin (Kaiten) technique, Armstrong became a bluish ball as the large sword cuts all of the branches coming for him, but Sarutobi was pinned against the woods as a monkey appeared, dressed in a tiger skin coat and shinobi outfits with the Konoha headband on its forehead.

"The Monkey King Enma," Armstrong said, slightly out of breath, considering the two high-leveled techniques he just used.

_That old monkey again,_ Orochimaru though.

Enma starred around the scene and looked toward where Orochimaru was with the two summoned Kages, toward Armstrong who was a little to the left, wielding SEVERER and Sarutobi trapped in the branches.

"So it comes down to this," he said, "this wouldn't have happened if you had killed him when you had the chance Sarutobi."

"This is what we are doing now Enma," Sarutobi said, "stopping him before he get does this thing any further."

"You best be sure of it this time Sarutobi," Enma said, "Now, since your trapped let me help you out of here."

He transformed into a black staff with two golden ends and slashed the branches and Sarutobi was free, holding the large staff and Armstrong appeared right beside him.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Now," Sarutobi said, "we take down Orochimaru, once and for all."

&&&

Somewhere in the woods, two shinobi charged through the trees at fast speed. There two were Sasuke and Jack, and they were on the trail of the Sand ninja Gaara and his teammates.

"Why are they going toward the village?" Jack asked, "shouldn't they head in another direction?"

"I don't know," Sasuke said, his eyes narrowing slightly, "but I have a hunch on how this is going to go."

Jack nodded and followed Sasuke, his eyes narrowing.

_Who would have thought that my first Chunin Exams in a foreign country will lead to an invasion, _he though, _Sand betraying the Leaf, and aided by Sound. Somehow, this doesn't make any sense. Why would Sand choose now to act?_ _They were the same for years now and from what the Taiyoukage told me, Sand must have a weapon if they hope to…_

"Get down," Sasuke yelled.

Jack dodged as Sasuke did so and two kunai slashed the air and they stopped too see Kankuro standing there holding his puppet still wrapped in bandages.

"Sorry, but that's as far as you two can go," he said.

"Two against one," Sasuke said, "You won't stand a chance."

"I'll be his opponent," a new voice said.

Everyone's eyes turned toward a grey jacket ninja with sunglasses and a Konoha headband.

"Shino," Sasuke said.

"You two go on ahead and stop Gaara," Shino said, "Those three are planning to unleash something in the village, I don't know what but it had something to do with Gaara."

"How did you find us so quickly?" Jack asked.

"I had my female bugs on you Jack," Shino said and a bug appeared on Jack's shoulder, "I had her tag you so I knew exactly where are you going. I will be his opponent since I was supposed to battle him in the Exams anyway."

Both Sasuke and Jack nodded and they charged on headed, and Kankuro threw two more kunai at them but where intercepted with Shino's.

"I will be your opponent," he said, as bugs crawled out of jacket in mass.

&&&

Orochimaru's mouth opened and a snake came out and out of the snake mouth a sword appeared.

"Kusanagi," Sarutobi said, "So you had the sword after all, Orochimaru."

"It's a special collection," Orochimaru said.

"Let's go Enma, Armstrong-san," Sarutobi said as he charged at them.

"Right behind you Sarutobi-san," Armstrong said.

He dashed toward the Shodai and Nidaime and swung the staff as they dodged it and he charged it at Orochimaru who blocked it with the blade and Enma's head came out of the end, but it never ended as both Nidaime and Shodai kicked him in the chest sending him back and Armstrong appeared in front of Orochimaru, swinging SEVERER toward him but it was blocked with Kusanagi.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Armstrong noticed the Shodai and Nidaime coming toward him, and he jumped up to avoid the Nidaime's kunai as the Shodai created some quick seals,

"**Wood Element: Wooden Deathbed technique."**

He pointed his hands toward the still airborne Taiyoukage and his fingers became spiked wooden lances, shooting out like arrows and the Taiyoukage used his technique again.

"**SEVERER Technique: Spiral Saw"**

He became the bluish spin of chakra as it knocked backs the lances, and landed beside the aged Hokage. He was breathing heavily as he heaved SEVERER on his shoulder.

_The Spiral Saw is taking its toll on me,_ Armstrong though, _If I used that technique one more time, my chakra reserves are through. These two Kages are formidable opponents and even now we didn't even land a hit on them while they almost had us. We need a plan and fast._

"This was very foolish you know Sarutobi," Orochimaru said, "coming like that without even using Kage Bushin. What is it that happened to you eh sensei, as _age _caught up to you?"

Sarutobi didn't say anything, and from the look on his face you could tell he was doing some heavy thinking, and he created a seal with his hand. At that time, a large explosion took place by the Shodai and Nidaime and as the dust cleared, they were both standing there missing one of their legs, but the legs reformed themselves.

"As I thought," he said as he put his hands into a seal, "I will have to rely on that Jutsu to finish things."

"What jutsu?"

"A Sealing Jutsu that I will use to seal their souls back, but I will lose my life," Sarutobi said, "I will trust Konoha as I pass down the mantle of the Will of Fire."

Orochimaru snickered.

"What's so funny?"

"You think that whatever sealing jutsu you're going to use going to help you, you are an old man and should have selected the Godaime by now, me I'm forever."

He ripped out his face, and there was a teenager's face.

"A teen?" Armstrong said, "Impossible."

"I'm Orochimaru," the teen said, "I can never get old as I took over a body every three years, and my next one is a much younger one."

"Uchiha Sasuke eh," Sarutobi said, "You put your mark on him. This is one of the reasons I didn't vote you as Yodaime (Fourth) Hokage. Your twisted ways of thinking had already turned you into a monster."

Orochimaru merely smiled his twisted smile as the Shodai put his hand in a seal and branches charged toward Sarutobi who had let his guard down…

SEVERER slashed through them, glowing with blue chakra knocking the branches away.

"You okay there Sarutobi-san?" Armstrong asked.

Sarutobi didn't answer as his eyes were closed, memories flashed before his eyes, memories of Orochimaru hidden labs, the horrible experiments that the man, his own student had created…

He reopened them as a new vigor surged through his body, "It all will end today for you Orochimaru."

He put the staff down and created two Kage bushin.

"You're in no shape to perform Kage Bushin," Armstrong said, looking at the man.

"I'm the Sadaime Hokage," Sarutobi said as he went through a bunch of seals, "I will sacrifice myself for the Village's survival."

_A true Hokage, _Armstrong though as he smirked.

"Can you put up some cover Armstrong-san," Sarutobi asked, "This jutsu might take a while."

"Right on the money," Armstrong said and he swung his glowing sword.

"**SEVERER technique: Thousand of Suns"**

The blast of chakra charged toward Orochimaru and the Shodai went through a series of seals,

"**Wood Element: Wood Barrier technique"**

The strong wooden wall grew in front of them as the blast and a large explosion occurred as chunks of woods flew by and the Nidaime went through his own series of seals.

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Missile"**

Armstrong smirked as the large blast of water charged at him and swung it like a fan as the water collided with it, and he feels his feet muscle scream in progression at the large pressure put on it and by swinging the chakra blade into a fan-like motion, the water stopped there.

_This SEVERER is a pain, _Orochimaru though, _It seems like whenever the wielder channeled his chakra into it, the blade down to him, allowing him to use its power, but it seems that our dear Taiyoukage is reaching his limits._

Armstrong was on his knee now, breathing as if he had just run a marathon. His body was tired from the high-leveled techniques he was using and he gave a glance behind him toward Sarutobi to see his clothes dashed forward using the moment to attack and he had caught both Shodai and Nidaime.

"What?" Orochimaru yelled his hands in a seal, _What is this jutsu he is using?_

The Nidaime looked at Sarutobi and said, "We've caused you a lot of troubles Sarutobi-san."

"Forgave me sensei," Sarutobi said as the Shinigami's hand pulled out the soul of the Nidaime, and doing the same for the Shodai and at that time, both of them turned into rumbles, showing two Sound ninjas.

_He did it, _Armstrong though as he breathed heavily, _Damn it, I don't have any chakra left._

"Thank you for your help Taiyoukage-san," Sarutobi said, "You may stand down now. From now on this is my battle."

"As you wish," Armstrong said, as he put down his blade.

Sarutobi charged at Orochimaru, throwing his Nyobi at him and distracting him as he appeared, holding him.

"This is the end for you Orochimaru," he said and the Shinigami's hand went though his body toward Orochimaru's pulling out his soul but Orochimaru had a trick up his sleeves as usual and made his blade, stabbed the old Hokage in the back.

"SARUTOBI," Armstrong yelled.

**So, how was it? Good, bad or just plain crazy? Let me have your thoughts in reviews my good readers, oh and no character stats today, but i will put one on the next chapter.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the wait folks, i got sick and i couldn't think so i didn't upload.**

**Here is the next chapter of the saga. Enjoy and Review your thoughts.**

**Chapter Cover: **Shukaku transformed in full demon mode with the large tail swinging behind him.

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Facing the Demon of the Sand

Meanwhile, the two Sand ninjas were continuing toward the Village to start their side of the plan and they arrived at a place and two more ninjas appeared.

"Damn," Temari said.

Jack and Sasuke were standing there both breathing slightly and they were starring down at Gaara, they were watching as purple marks started to appears on his face as the sand started to enveloped his right arm.

"Get out of here Temari," he said, "I will face them alone."

"Gaara…"

"GET OUT OF THE WAY," Gaara yelled swatting her away like a bothersome fly as she was going to crash against a tree headfirst but someone caught her. Looking up to see Jack holding her with one arm.

"I don't know what you guys are planning against the Village," he said, "but were stopping it, whatever it takes. You make sure you stay out of our way."

Temari scowled at him, but didn't have time to as Gaara lashed out at Sasuke with amazing speed making him jump out of the way, destroying what was left of a branch. Sasuke jumped toward another tree, to avoid the incoming thing that was coming at him.

"What the hell is that?" Jack asked

"That is what Gaara is," Temari said, "he is born a monster, a weapon of our village…He just can't stop killing."

Jack's eyes narrowed at Gaara as half of his face was made out of sand with an ear and one of his eyes was normal and the other was a feral yellow, and filled with so many bloodlust.

Gaara charged at Sasuke again and Sasuke jumped up as the large sand arm ripped half of the trees in his attack. It was amazing and terrifying at the same time.

"A monster," Jack said his amber eyes narrowing and he appeared right beside Sasuke who was making some seals and lighting started to appear around his arm, and Jack concentrated chakra on his good hand as his lightning attack started to appear in his hand.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Jack Haruno," Gaara sneered, his voice sounding beastlike, "the two most exciting ninjas in the entire exam and mother want both of your bloods."

"His chakra mass had doubled," Jack said as he went put his hand into a seal and the other by his mouth, "I will attack him, since I know how to land a hit on him."

"**Dragon Breath technique,"** he said breathing out a large gust of flames toward Gaara whose sand blocked it flames and Jack charged toward him sending out a barrage of kunai with explosives tags attached to them.

"This is my original technique," Jack yelled, "My personal invention, **Jack's Boom-Boom Barrage."**

KABBOOM!

The blast echoed through around them blasting the trees and branches as it raised dust all around them.

&&&

_They are fighting against Gaara and have the upper hand, _Temari though, amazed at them, _are they even human?_

A new dreading feeling toke over her as she started shaking like mad.

_No, _Temari though, _the monster here is Gaara, and he is not even fully transformed yet. Was it a wise choice to go against the Leaf now?_

&&&

Jack was now standing on a branch looking toward the explosion, his eyes searching the dust all around him and suddenly a arm of sand lashed out of the dust so fast that it hit him in the chest, and feel something rush straight through his shoulders as blood gushed out when he slammed against the tree, making him grunt in pain.

"That was good," Gaara grinned a deformed smile, "You're something fun Jack. I'm having so much fun that the excitement is making me shivers. Are you done yet?"

Jack stood up, holding his bleeding shoulder, huffing slightly.

_Not even a dent on him,_ Jack thought, _He is far stronger than I thought, and my injuries are slowing me down, greatly. There is no way I can hope of beating him, if he is that strong and that eye is creeping me out._

"I'm just getting started," Jack grinned, trying to show up.

Gaara just laughed at him and dashed toward him with a speed, that match Sava's fusion form and at the same time Jack heard a odd sound of chirping.

"Get down," Sasuke yelled.

Jack swerved out of the way by flying toward another tree as Sasuke flew toward Gaara with his hand filled with his lightning technique.

"**Chidori."**

He slashed Gaara's large sand arm who screamed in pain, clutching the sand arm. Sasuke looked toward Gaara's form, sharingans blazing, spinning crazily.

"This pain is so grand," Gaara smirked, "and it's making me excited."

To our horror, a large tail of sand grew behind him, large and the same size as the arm.

_He is still transforming,_ Sasuke though.

_His chakra just spike up to another level, _Jack though, _this is not a normal, even on my standard and his chakra…_

Gaara dashed toward Sasuke who barely had anytime to dodge and the swing at taken the branch and half of the tree with it. Sasuke was now upside down, looking at Gaara who was hanging on a branch with a sadistic grin on his face.

"Are you done Sasuke," he yelled, "Are you frightened of real power? The power of the hatred that is in your blood?"

Sasuke growled at him and went through a couple of seals, "**Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu."**

The large stream of fire headed toward Gaara who just shielded it with his sand and he charged toward the Uchiha with such speed that Sasuke shielded his face to block the move.

_Looks like Chidori is my only chance, _Sasuke though, grinding his teeth in pain thinking of what Kakashi had told him during training.

_Flashback._

"_If you try to start a third Chidori, it won't start," Kakashi said looking at him, "if you try starting one by sheer will, it would eventually awoke the curse mark on your shoulder."_

_End of flashback_

Sasuke seated there, his eye narrowing in anger.

"You are such a weakling," Gaara said, "So weak that your anger and revenge will never happened. Your hatred is weaker than mine."

Out of anger, Sasuke charged from behind the tree with his anger showing on his face and his sharingan eyes blazing with such ferocity that Jack wondered what was wrong with him, his arm once again charging with the Chidori once more…

Only for it to die half-way there.

"_Shit," _Jack said.

The two slashed at each other and blood spills out of Sasuke's mouth as he stood on his tree and Gaara was on the other, glaring at Sasuke's back.

"I'm GOING TO KILL YOU UCHIHAAAA," Gaara screamed as he charged toward Sasuke who had fallen down on his stomach, the same weird marks were on his skin again…

Jack with a sheer will of strength, charged toward Sasuke, knowing he wasn't going to make it.

_Damn it, he is going to kill him, _Jack though as his eyes, without his knowing changed once more into the spiral sharingan, and his body seemed to just vanish only to appear half a second later right in front of Gaara whose eyes widened in surprise and Jack's hand already formed seals and was about to attack Gaara with a powerful jutsu but a blur of orange appeared and kicked Gaara in the face sending him backward into a tree.

"Who…" Jack said, as two more people appeared beside him.

"Jack," a familiar voice said.

"Sakura," he said looking toward the pink-haired girl who was kneeling by Sasuke and she had a worried look on her face.

Jack fell on one knee wondering what was wrong with him, until blood, which was running down his arm from the hole on his shoulder, made him realize that he was losing blood.

"Jack what happened to your eyes?" she asked worriedly.

"It's nothing," Jack said looking toward Naruto who was having a starring contest with, the half transformed Gaara.

"Naruto," he said, "this is Gaara, I don't know what's going on, but he started to transform into that and well, he seemed to be too strong for me or Sasuke right now, maybe from loosing so much blood…"

"Don't worry Jack," Naruto said, grinning, "I'll take it from here."

"Watch out," the dog, Pakkun yelled.

Gaara had flashed by Naruto, heading straight for Sakura who was standing over Sasuke's form and he was grinning like mad, his deformed hand, swinging for an attack toward her and she was so shocked that she was frozen, frozen by the bloodlust from Gaara's eyes and the large killer intent…

"Sakura-chan," Naruto yelled.

"**Lightning Lance," **a voice yelled.

A shot of lightning flashed against Gaara's chest, sending him backward showing Jack with his hand forward poised like a karate chop. He was on the brick of losing consciousness as he breathed heavily and after losing so much blood, he couldn't just hang on anymore so he let the darkness overcome him and he was falling in what was cold water…or was it him falling from the tree?

A pair of soft and strong arms caught him and his eyes saw a blond hair and aqua green eyes with a voice saying, "Now we're even Jack-kun."

He knew no more.

&&&

Claire just knocks out a ninja from sound and said, "Let's go look for the others,"

Payne, in her SOLDIER mask, nodded at her while holding the katana in one hand as they head toward the forest, flashing through the trees at amazing speed.

"So which way?" Claire asked her.

"I can feel Jack's chakra," Payne said, her eyes narrowing, "it is unnaturally faint, almost like he is exhausted of something, and I can feel another chakra. This one is demonic and it is familiar."

"Then let's hurry," Claire said, "It's such a mess already."

Payne nodded and they went through the trees even faster now and Claire gritted her teeth in frustration at what Jack had done.

_What was he thinking charging after an enemy with only a half of his chakra left,_ she though, _him and that uchiha must have had something in common to charge after danger like that. This is my first team and I'll be damned if one of them died before becoming a Chunin or higher._

Payne, glanced at the woman besides her wondering what was she thinking and also wondering what this feeling she was feeling in her stomach was. It was almost like someone had twisted her inside in knots.

_I must be worried about him, _Payne though, _Have I grown attached to him and Sava before I knew what was happening?_

A large explosion shook her from her thought as she watched headed to see a large beast towering over everything and it has a large tail swishing around it.

"What is that?" Claire said.

"I don't know," Payne said, "but I can feel the demonic chakra coming from him."

"Something tells me that we need to hurry our paces," Claire said.

They both continued for a few seconds before another large thing erupt, this time it was red with a coat with a kanji on its back. It took the two Taiyou ninja a few seconds to see that it was a toad, a very large toad.

"Jiraiya-sama is battling the toad," Claire said.

"A Sannin," Payne said, "It seems that he have the entire thing under control."

The two women hurried toward the battle zone and arrived at a strange sight. Sasuke was on the corner with Sakura and beside them was Jack who was out like a light, bleeding from his shoulders.

They both arrived by them.

"We will take him from here," Claire said when she arrived by Jack's form.

Sakura nodded and looked at Sasuke who was groaning in pain as the strange marks where on his skin again, and this time they weren't fading like they did in the preliminaries, and he seemed to be struggling. Payne took Jack form and they both disappeared and Claire said, "You two need to get out here, this battle is way too advanced for Genins like you."

"What about Naruto?" Sakura said and the ground shook again by the battle of the two monsters that was taking place.

"Where is he?"

"HE summoned that frog," Sakura said pointing at the large toad.

"He did what?" Claire said, "I thought that was Jiraiya-sama fighting…"

The toad suddenly transformed into a fox and viciously bit the large raccoon and the raccoon disappeared into a wave of sand just as the toad vanished again. Two people were standing on trees right in front of each other, separated by a giant knife and they both charged at each other and the orange figure, which Claire identify as Naruto and the other redhead, was the Sand ninja Gaara.

The two were both in the air with a punch and Naruto's landed against his cheeks sending him backward, landing in the ground and Naruto not so far away.

"I won't cease to exist, I won't." Gaara screamed as he lied on the ground, unable to move.

Naruto crawled toward him, and Claire could see that the boy was crying.

"That feeling of loneliness, it's an unbearable pain isn't it?" Naruto said, "You came and try to kill everyone that I care about, and it's something I can't let you do. People who had accepted me for what I am, and I just can't let you take that away."

_This kid, _Claire though, looking at Naruto, _He is…so full of surprises. I thought he was just a loudmouth, but that battle rights there, that just show how strong he is. He defeated someone that two great ninjas had failed to do. Naruto Uzumaki eh, a strange fellow indeed._

**i think from now on, the story will take a separate ways from the Naruto storyline. as i warned before this fic will not be Naruto focused and Jack had had participated in the Chunin Exams that it why he was here. From now on, the story will continue after the Chunin exams beginning Jack's journey.**

**Don't worry, he will ran into Naruto and the others soon enough.**

**Ja ne and Review.**

**Jacques0 out.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Merry Christmas everyone. It's two days away and to reward you with a present of my own**

**Here is my gift to you all, a brang new chapter of Taiyoukagure. I'm very thoughtfull aren't i**

**Enjoy it mes amis because it took me a while to think about it.**

**Chapter Cover: **YoungSava smiling giving a victory sign and beside her, a young Payne looking very uncomfortable, with Jack smirking and behind them was Claire giving a wide grin.

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Pillar of Strenght

The pain was unbearable. His entire body was feeling it. Every fiber of his being felt like it was on fire and he was surrounded by the cold fingers he knew was death, but for some strange reason, they didn't claim him for their own, he was wondering if he was already dead…

"Jack, open your eyes."

The voice was like some distant memory, and it was soothing, calming him and taking away the pain from his body.

"Jack, open your eyes," the voice asked again.

Jack Haruno opened his eyes to find a misty ceiling starring back at him. Frowning, he stood up and looked around. The place he was in was a room, looking strangely familiar and well taken care of. They were a painting of a woman with long flowing pink hair, dressed in a old fashioned armor with metallic shoulders and a sword, with and a kanji on it reading, DRAGON. Jack was starring at the image wondering how the person seemed so familiar and took in the green eyes.

_She look like Sakura…_ he thought to himself.

"Hello Jack," a voice said.

He turned to find a woman with pink hair and her eyes were amber which seemed to clash with her hair. She was dressed in typical Taiyou Jonin outfit, the blue vest opened, showing the black shirt she was wearing underneath.

"You sure have growth a lot Jack," she said a soft smile on her lips, "you have become strong too. Just like I expected you to be,"

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked her.

"My name is Saki Haruno," the woman said, "and unless you didn't know, I'm your mother."

"M…Mother."

"Yes," Saki said smiling at him openly now, "you sure look like your dad thought."

"How can I be speaking to you right now?" Jack asked, "you're dead."

"Of course, I died, thirteen years ago actually," Saki said, "You were only one year old and I'm sorry I couldn't have been here for you…you didn't know how badly I wanted to hold you in my arms as you grew, how badly I wanted to appease your pain when you cry, but I couldn't."

"Why?"

"The Double Mind Seal," Saki said, " it had separated the piece of myself I had left with you as well as it did to your other self Ryuu."

"Tell me who my father was?" Jack asked.

"Your father was a man with many names," Saki said, her eyes becoming filled with anger, "he was a feared man, a demon that walk the very world of shinobi. When he was in Taiyou they called him Shadow, but I find out his real name, some months after our marriage. His name was Uchiha Madara."

Jack's eyes widened in surprised and shock.

"Uchiha Madara," he whispered, "that's not possible. He died over 80 years ago."

"That's what the world knows," Saki said looking over Jack again, "Madara is a clever and cunning man. He planned things carefully and looked them over many times for flaws. He use people for his own goals and I'm pretty sure, he used the Taiyoukage, Armstrong-sama to train you for his own benefits."

"How?"

"I'm not sure," Saki said, "It may have been after me and my clan death but, with the power to control fire over you, Madara knew that he could use you for his own benefits. I don't know what his goals are, but I can tell he wants you to play a large part of it."

"Does that explain how I got these eyes?" Jack said as his amber eyes turned into spiral sharingans.

Saki stood there looking at Jack for a full minute as if in wonder or triumph, and soon her mouth curved into a small grin.

"You've got a new doujutsu," Saki said, "A new doujutsu? The Haruno clan sure have surpassed elders now. If you possessed those eyes, I don't see how Madara suppose to be using you…"

"So what should I do?" Jack asked, "I mean, I don't want to play into his game."

"Jack, I want to listen to me carefully because, considering that I don't have much chakra left for this part of myself to stay. Your eyes are my Rinnegan and Sharingan combined. I don't know how it happened but it seemed that when you break the seal. Both bloodline limits got out at the same time, merging together forming this, the **Spiral Sharingan.**

"The Rinnegan was believed to have disappeared since it was my grandfather which was last seen using it, but it seems that the elders were wrong about it, but how come is that possible, the Sage was the one to give birth to the Sharingan…"

Saki was muttering to herself for a while before saying, "Goddamn it, can't solve a puzzle for my life."

Jack chuckled slightly, remembering saying the same thing a mere couple of weeks ago. It seems that the mystery was solved from where his hate for puzzle came from.

"What you can do is something," Saki said, "Go back to Taiyoukagure and into the main hall of the clan, this room actually," she waved her hand around the large room they were in, "and there the painting of that room holds the Haruno Clan secret."

"Secret?"

"Yes," Saki said, "But Jack, be careful who you trust from now on. Armstrong is working for Madara on some level, and I don't want you to stay in that village any longer."

"Why?" Jack asked, "Where will I go?"

"There will be a map in the clan secret room," Saki said, "You can read map right?"

"yeah," Jack said, glaring at her.

"Good," Saki smirked, "They will be marking in red on the map, marking various countries in the world and those are Haruno Clan resources stops, or hideouts as you call them these days."

"So, what will I do then?"

"Then, you train your hardest to master some of the techniques in the scroll marked with the name of Yuzuki Haruno. He was my grandfather so he is part of your family."

"So, I'll foil Madara's plan?"

"If you can," Saki said, "He may be stronger by now or have more subordinates working for him. If you're going against him, don't underestimate whoever is working for him, they are dangerous."

"All right Mom, I'll make you proud."

"My chakra is fading," Saki said and sure enough her body was disappearing, "Jack, beware of the Akatsuki, they work for your father and…I love you."

"I love you too mom," Jack said watching her vanish from his sight.

As the room started to vanish in fog and smoke, Jack feel warm as if someone was hugging him and he smiled, knowing full well who was the one which was hugging him.

&&&

Jack opened his eyes to see a familiar white ceiling. He wondered how he got there for a few minutes and tried to remember how he passed out, but he couldn't remember. Sighing slightly, he looked around him to see that the sun was shining through his window.

"I wonder…," he murmured, trying to remember his fight with Gaara.

The door of his room opened and, to his surprise, Sakura walked in holding a small white flower. She seemed to be in thought and put the white flower in a vase by the bed and she jumped slightly seeing Jack watching her.

"Hey there Sakura," he said.

"Hey," Sakura said, smiling, "How you feeling?"

"Like hell," Jack said, "What happened to Gaara?"

"Naruto defeated him," Sakura said, "and after that, the invasion ended. I didn't hear the other rumors, but Orochimaru was there and the other Kages faced him, but I didn't hear anything else since we were chasing after you and Sasuke."

"I never thought my first Chunin exams in a foreign country to be like that," Jack said, "Anything else happened?"

Sakura seated on the bed and Jack noticed the sadness in her eyes, and dread filled his guts.

"The Third died," Sakura said softly, "They hold the funeral yesterday."

A heavy silence followed as Jack's mind saw the old man in the Hokage robes in his mind eye. The man who was smiling during the preliminaries, as he and an air of wisdom that you couldn't help but respect him when you first saw him.

"I'm sorry," Jack said.

"It wasn't your fault," Sakura said, looking at him with her green eyes, but you fought against the enemy with us, you're an ally. All of us couldn't believe it hearing that he died."

"It could have been prevented," Jack said.

"Or maybe it was the way it should be," Sakura said.

Jack starred at her for a few moments and said, "Are you going to tell me about your family then?"

"I told you before," Sakura said, "My mother is dead, and my father doesn't know anything about the Clan."

"But you do," Jack said, "You have the signs didn't you."

"Wha…"

Suddenly Sakura remembered bleeding through her mouth during the match between Jack and Sasuke.

"I bleed during the match against Sasuke," Sakura said, "why is that?"

"I don't know," Jack said, "It was an old legend in the clan but I don't believe it, but I will need some more research to prove that, other than that, I can't really tell."

"What about your eyes? Is that a bloodline from the clan?" Sakura asked.

"As far as I know," Jack said, "I'm the only one that got it."

Sakura grinned at him and looked down, "Thanks for saving my life against Gaara."

"I wouldn't want you to die Sakura," Jack said, "You're too precious to me."

Sakura's cheeks flushed red at this, and at the same time, the door opened showing Claire with the Taiyoukage, Armstrong in tow.

"Taiyoukage-sama," Sakura said.

"Claire-sensei," Jack said.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything," Claire said.

"No," Sakura said, "I was just leaving,"

Sakura smiled at him and walked out, and Jack noticed Armstrong's eyes fixed on her and her back.

"So, how are you feeling gaki?" Claire asked.

"I'm okay," Jack said, "not feeling as destroyed as I should but otherwise okay."

"That's good," Claire grinned, "Here is your vest then."

"Vest?"

She pulled out the midnight blue flak with collar on it. Jack recognizes it instantly since it was a Chunin vest for Taiyou. He took it and felt the cloth beneath his fingers as happiness grew in himself.

"Thank you Taiyoukage-sama," Jack said.

"Eh, you earned it," Armstrong said grinning slightly, "and I have a gift for you as well."

"Gift?"

"Since you were my apprentice for a year," Armstrong said, "I'm giving you this old sword of mine."

Jack's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as the Taiyoukage put a scroll on his bed which read DRAGON on it. Jack looked at it for a few minutes before saying.

"What is it?"

"It's a sword," Armstrong said, "It comes from your clan actually. After the clan was destroyed, I had taken it for safe keeping for you when you become Chunin. Never figure out how to open it, though, I concluded that it requires blood from the Haruno clan."

"A blood seal," Claire said, "that's a smart way to seal something that you don't want no one to get to. Haruno clan was so secretive with their artifacts; guess that something you got from them."

"Did Sava become Chunin?" Jack asked.

At Sava's name, the two adult looked at each other with worry in their eyes. Jack noticed the looks and said, "Did something happen to her?" when nobody answered Jack raised his voice, "What happened to Sava?"

"It seemed that her body cannot recover fully after the fusion," Claire said, "the strain damaged some of her fibers and, she might have to drop out of the shinobi rooster."

"No," Jack said, "Isn't there anyone that can heal her?"

"All of the medics have tried their best," Armstrong said, sighing slightly, "She can't be healed by any of them."

"Have you told her yet?" Jack asked.

"I already did," Claire said her voice seemed to be lower than normal as she looked down the floor.

Jack took of the cover and got out of bed, wincing at the pain in his shoulder, and walked toward the door and stopped without turning, "Which room number?"

"204, right down the hall," Armstrong answered.

Jack stepped out of the room and slammed the door closed in anger.

&&&

Sava Ookami was watching the sky from the window of the hospital room she was in, feeling somewhat empty. She couldn't help but wonder if she should have just drop out of the fight against Gaara, and suddenly her ninja mind was disagreeing with her telling her that was cowardice. She already knew that she was facing a high chance that it would have happened since she had used fusion against Gaara, knowing full-well that it was against the rules of the clan…

_The elders are going to scold me into next year, _she thought as she remember the old goats that run the Ookami clan.

She clenched her fist in anger. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. She was supposed to be fine and become a Chunin with Jack and Payne…

_Payne._

The name brings bitterness into her mouth, and she still couldn't believe that she was a SOLDIER of all things. Payne had deceived them well, and she had fallen for it like a fool, ever since day one, she had deceived them.

_She is a ninja. What did you expect? A ninja number one rules is deception._

"I would have become a Chunin," Sava said, "I would become a Chunin no matter what."

The door sprang open and she turned her head to see Jack, fully dressed and his eyes were wide as she walked toward her bed.

"Tell me it isn't true Sava?" he said as he took hold of her shoulder, "Tell me it isn't true."

"About what?" Sava asked out of the randomness of the situation.

Jack put down his head, wondering if the girl was that shallow.

"About you not fully recovering," Jack said head still down.

Sava starred at the pink-haired for a while before saying, "Yes."

Jack's leg seemed to have given out beneath him as he falls to his knees, his head was touching the bed and Sava could see his shoulders shaking and was wondering if the boy was alright.

"Jack, are you okay?"

Jack looked up at her and to her surprise, he was crying. Sava was so shocked that she just starred at Jack's amber eyes, and a soft smile tugged her lips.

"Don't cry for my sake Jack," Sava said, "It was my reckless thinking that got me there…"

"But this is cruel," Jack said interrupting her, "I mean, ever since we graduated from Academy, you worked your butt off to get to where you are now, never giving up. Me I only get to this level thanks to my fire manipulation. You should have become Chunin not me."

"You're a Chunin?" Sava asked.

"Yeah," Jack said, "I only become Chunin because of this."

He put out his hand and a ring of flames appeared there, going in a circular flow.

"But," he continued, "You should have become Chunin rather than me. You are the strongest in the team; you can beat me and Payne any time of the day. This isn't supposed to happen. You weren't supposed to become crippled like that. Heck, you should have taken the exam last year and become a Chunin before me."

Sava hugged him, and Jack hugged her back as Sava cried on his shoulders. Jack hoped that they were someone good enough to heal his friend. Sava was the team pillar of strength and he will be damned if she end this way.

"I promise that I'll find a way to heal you Sava, I swear to you that I will."

"Thank you Jack, it means a lot." Sava said, her eyes sad again, _even if I know that you can't._

**and that's all for now folks. If you can guess the picture for the Chapter's picture, let me hear it in your reviews peoples, and to tell you it's always nice when writers get reviews that encourage them to write more of the story, exciting you to no end.**

**Do the same for me and you'll get what you're waiting for in Taiyoukagure ninjas, till next time.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello and this is the next chapter and to tell you the truth, i'm really glad how this story is **

**turning out and let's hope people love it. Enjoy the saga as it continues and for the cover, imagine yourself listening for the first few seconds of the Akatsuki theme.**

**Chapter Cover: **Itachi Uchiha standing there in his Akatsuki cloak, and a large moon was behind him, and the cloak was moving with the wind.

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

AKATSUKI

Three weeks passed as Jack and Claire stayed in the leaf village. Jack didn't know why but for some reason, he feels like something was waiting for his return to his home village and he knew he had to return if he was going to get the scroll his mother had told him about.

_So, my father is Uchiha Madara, _he though as he seated in a small dango shop. He had taken a liking at this place since the dango at Taiyou wasn't as good as this one, _If I went back to Taiyou and deflect from the village. They will automatically call me a missing-nin, something I'm not sure I can live with, and then again, if Mom was right saying that Madara want to use me for whatever he is planning._

Jack took a dango stick and eats it as he sighed loudly. He knew that he wasn't stupid, but solving puzzles is something he so hated with a burning passion, and now here he was doing the exact thing he so claimed he hated.

_I need to think about this very carefully, _Jack continued in his mind, _If I could somehow become part of this Akatsuki and act as a double agent…_

Jack cringed at the thought of joining his father's followers, but there was something really strange about the entire business. If he joined the Akatsuki, he would surely be playing in his father's hand, but then again, he could just play it out until it was the right time to act…

_Goddamn puzzle, _Jack though as he took another dango stick and eat it, wondering why he felt a headache coming, and it soon reminded him why he hated puzzle.

They gave you headaches.

Ever since that day he left Sava's room he had been thinking about every possible outcome of what he wanted to do for when he would exile himself from the Sun village.

_Could I really do it? Can I really abandon all my friends for something I know that I was born to be?_

Jack sighed loudly looking around the shop. It was empty except for him and considering it was nearly noon, everyone was either at lunch or doing something…

He was brought out of his thoughts as two people entered the place. Jack raised an eyebrow as he examined them. One of them was tall, nearly seven feet tall with something wrapped on his back, and he was wearing a hat which hides his face, and the high collar of his black cape with red clouds didn't help either. The other was visibly smaller and also was dressed in similar fashion, but there were something about them that made Jack wished that he had a kunai in his hand.

"We'll get something here and then we will go on with our search," the smaller one said, barely audible but since they were the only ones in the shop, Jack heard it but he was starring at his food wondering what they were talking about but, from the way it sound like they were looking for something.

_Whatever it is, it's not my problem, _Jack though as he stood up and walked past their table and outside. They were Jonin outside, including Claire-sensei and I was wondering what she was doing there.

"Claire-sensei," Jack said, "What are you doing here?"

"Just enjoying the day with Asuma-san," Claire said her eyes calculating.

That made him on alert, since the only time Claire-sensei eyes were calculating was when we were about to fight an enemy. Jack looked toward the other Jonin and he could see their uneasiness as well.

"What are you…?"

That was when Sasuke arrived, and he looked really bored.

"Kakashi you're waiting, that's a new thing," he said.

"It's a once in a lifetime opportunities," Kakashi grinned.

He looked at the dango stand behind Jack and raised an eyebrow and Jack looked behind him too, and was surprised to see that it was empty. Only things left were the food the two black clothed strangers were eating.

_There gone, _he though, his eyes narrowing, _They must have been Jonin of another village or something to have vanished that quickly and quietly._

When Jack looked front again, he noticed that Asuma, the red-eyed woman and Claire was gone.

_What in the blazes is going on?_

Elsewhere

Asuma, Kurenai and Claire were standing in front of the two black clad men with the hats on. It was tense and Claire could almost feel the heavy atmosphere.

"You two are not civilian," Asuma said, "So what is your business?"

"Asuma-san, Kurenai-san, it's been a while," the small one said.

"So you know of us," Kurenai said, her red eyes narrowing, "Where you a shinobi?"

The man raised his hand toward his hat and raised it by a fraction, showing his eyes and Claire saw both Asuma and Kurenai tensed, their eyes were wide in shock.

"You…"

The man pulled his hat off and Claire was starring at a handsome young man with a Konoha headband which had a horizontal slash on it. His dark hair fall on either side of his face, making him look like an eerily older Sasuke, and his eyes were a fully matured sharingan.

"No doubt about it, you're Uchiha Itachi."

Itachi watched them coldly, his sharingan eyes watching them all.

"Since you know Itachi," the other said, "let's introduce myself then. I'm Hoshigaki Kisame, and now we know each other."

Kisame turned out to be blue as his hair and he had a Mist ninja headband also bearing a horizontal slash on it. He was grinning, showing his shark like teeth.

"Both of you are in the bingo book," Claire said, her eyes narrowing, "You are all S-ranked criminals. Itachi, the one to destroy the entire Uchiha clan and Hoshigaki Kisame, suspected of killing damyos and assassinations."

"Can I kill them Itachi?" Kisame asked.

"Asuma and Kurenai, please do not interfere, I wouldn't want to kill you," Itachi said, his voice even.

"Sorry, but I can't let you roam free now that you're here," Asuma said pulling out his breast-knuckled kunai.

"Fighting is unavoidable," Itachi said, "Kisame, do what you like, but don't go overboard, we're not here to start a war."

Kisame just grinned and charged at Asuma who took a stance and the large wrapped sword on his back slammed against the kunai as Claire took a step back and pulled out as scroll and a puff of smoke later, her bo staff was there.

"The Taiyou staff of Liberty," Itachi said, his sharingan eyes narrowing, "The Witch of Sun."

"Her," Kisame said as he grinned, "I didn't know she was that young."

"Don't underestimate me because I'm young," Claire said as her entire body was encircled with chakra.

She flashed toward Kisame who jumped back, avoiding the oncoming part of the staff that crashed in between him and Asuma which exploded into a lot of dust, and seeing Claire in the air coming with the other piece, and he blocked it with his large blade.

Claire growled and flipped back landing by Asuma.

"Is that all you can do Taiyou nin?" Kisame grinned.

Claire smirked and Kisame suddenly noticed the chakra strings covering his body as his smirk slide from his face.

"Game over, **Tying Staff technique: Sawing Storm."**

Claire pulled on the strings and Kisame exploded…into water.

"Water clone…?" Claire said, confused, "But when did he…?"

"You should have checked your surrounding before attacking like that _Witch of Sun."_

Kisame was already in her blind spot and swinging that large blade of his and suddenly Claire feel her chakra suddenly got cut off…

_What the hell? My chakra…_

"My sword has a special ability," Kisame said, "it can absorb chakra and for a few hours your chakra system will be in disorder."

He kicked her face, making blood fly out and Claire slammed against the railing of the water kennel.

"Eh, now you can't do…" Kisame started but Asuma charged with his knuckle kunai, threw a punch at him and Kisame swerved to the right as the blade missed by inches and he grinned for a while and blood suddenly seeped from his cheeks. Kisame glared at him and started making hand seals.

"**Water Style: Water Shark Technique."**

Water rose around him and headed for Asuma and the same technique repelled Kisame's.

"What the…?" Kisame said.

"Sorry I'm late," Kakashi said with his sharingan eye uncovered, "It seems I made it just in time too."

He looked toward Claire who seemed to be struggling to stand and the unconscious Kurenai by Itachi's feet.

"Kakashi Hatake," Itachi said, his voice holding a hint of annoyance.

The two starred at each other for a while.

"What are you doing in this village?" Kakashi asked.

"We are after the Fourth legacy," Itachi said.

_Why are they after Naruto? Could Jiraiya-sama's prediction came truth?_ Kakashi though.

"Unlike Kisame, he does not wield the power of the sharingan," Itachi said closing his eyes, "Those eyes cannot be deflected."

"Asuma close your eyes," Kakashi said, "Only a sharingan can watch him now."

Kakashi starred at him with his own sharingan but he was still caught in the genjutsu and he fell on his knee.

"Kakashi are you alright," Asuma asked, "You just started breathing heavily here."

"You're after the Kyubi in Naruto right," Kakashi said, "your organization, _Akatsuki, _is after him."

Both Itachi and Kisame were surprised.

"It seems you are informed well Kakashi, but then again, Jiraiya might be your source," Itachi said, his sharingan eyes boring into Kakashi, "Kisame, were taking him with us, kill all the others."

"With pleasure," Kisame grinned from ear to ear (if he had them.)

He charged toward them only to be pushed back by a green blur with a super strong kick in the chest.

"No one is going to take my rival anywhere except me," Gai said.

"I'll chop you to pieces," Kisame said in anger.

"Kisame stand down," Itachi said, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Why?"

"If this continues, we will be fighting Anbu Black Ops," Itachi said, "We will retreat for now."

Kisame nodded slightly and gave the Konoha shinobis a sadistic grin before both him and Itachi disappeared into puff of smokes.

"Kage Bushins," Gai said, "I was wondering why they were so low in power,"

Kakashi then collapsed on the ground.

"Hey Kakashi."

&&&

Jack was, once again walking toward the hospital hoping to visit Sava again and he was debating whether he should tell her about his plan and then remembered that he still need to find a healer strong enough to heal Sava.

_I hate it when I'm useless._

He caught sight of Sasuke walking toward the opposite direction and from the look on his face, he can tell he had been training.

"Yo, Sasuke," he called.

Sasuke turned and looked at Jack and he raised an eyebrow, "You're still here?"

"Well, yeah," Jack said, "We can't move Sava out of the hospital yet. Her body is still weak and since Claire-sensei is staying in the village, I stayed too."

He was looking at the midnight vest he was wearing beneath my cloak. His eyes narrowed and continued to walk and Jack fell unto steps with him.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked.

"I'm going to Kakashi," Sasuke said, "he said he will train me then he suddenly vanished for the entire morning. I'm used to three hours late, but five is really pushing it."

Jack and Sasuke arrived at a descent looking house and both entered. They were Jonins there and surprisingly Claire was there, looking exhausted and from the way they looked at the two new arrivals, they were talking about something important.

Kakashi was in bed, looking like he just went through a war and he was unconscious.

"Why is Kakashi bed ridden?" Sasuke asked in confusion.

Jack looked at Claire-sensei who said, "We faced some shinobi and they were not normal ones."

"You mean those two guys from this morning?" Jack said, "The one with the black cloak and red clouds."

The Jonins looked toward him and Jack said, "I saw them in the dango shop where I was."

Claire nodded, but Sasuke looked even more confused, "What does this have to…?"

Suddenly a man entered shouting, "Is it true what are they saying? That Itachi had returned to the village and is after Naruto?"

A deadly silence followed that as Sasuke's eyes widened in anger and Claire murmured, "Baka."

Sasuke left the house, speeding out and Jack looked confused.

"Hey Sasuke," he yelled.

"Jack," Claire said, "Go with him, Itachi is a strong opponent and his partner is not to be messed with. They are S-ranked criminals."

"S-ranked?" Jack's eyes widened.

"Just go," Claire said, "My chakra is mess up and Sava is out of the question and this is your first Chunin mission. A-ranked, Go after Sasuke and don't let him out of your sight."

Jack nodded and disappeared in a flash of fire.

"Are you sure sending him after those two like that?" Kurenai asked.

"Yes," Claire said, "Jack's level is mid-Jonin, and he is only a Chunin now because he skipped two graduations. He'll look after Sasuke."

_Or at least, I hope._

&&&

Jack found Sasuke speeding toward the main gate of Konoha and he followed him and arrived beside him.

"You found Naruto?"

"No," Sasuke said, "he had left the village with an elder man, and they are in Otafuku town, it's not far from here. If Itachi find Naruto, it's over for him."

They arrived in the forest and continued at top speed.

_If Itachi and his accomplice are really S-ranked missing nin, _Jack though, _We might be in a fight for our very lives and from the looks of things, we don't have a lot of time left, and wherever you are Naruto, watch your back._

**So how was it. Good? Bad? or just plain awesome? let me hear your reviews.**

**Wait my fatefuls readers, the best is yet to come.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	19. Chapter 19

**hello me again and i hope you're enjoying the fic so far and i'm so enjoying writing as i made my OC walk the harsh path of the ninja.**

**As many of you can guess, if you had read Canon, we are moving onward and now what is going to happen to our heroes as they had **

**chased after Akatsuki members Itachi and Kisame?**

**Will Jack succeed or fail is first Chunin mission?**

CHAPTER NINETEEN

The Brotherly hate

Both Sasuke and Jack traveled for the next fifteen minutes in a relatively fast pace and Jack was wondering if Sasuke has something against Itachi. It was just too weird to think about it, since they were going after Naruto and considering that Akatsuki could get to him first…

_Don't think that, _Jack though, _but one thing that bothers me is why are they after him? Does Naruto have a special power of some kind?_

Jack narrowed his eyes as he remembered the red chakra that Naruto used in the Third Part of the Exam, that evil chakra…

_That chakra wasn't Naruto's for sure, _he thought, _it was like it was coming from within him, like Naruto pulls it out on command, not naturally._

It was weird that he never gave it a thought since now, but now he found out that his happy-go-lucky friend was carrying another chakra within him, and this made him worried.

"It's not far now," Sasuke said.

"Why do you think they're after Naruto?" Jack asked.

"I don't care about Naruto," Sasuke yelled, "All I'm after is Itachi."

"You think you'll stand a chance against Itachi," Jack said to him, scowling, "Itachi took down Kakashi and it seems that most of the Jonins didn't last against the two of them. What make you think that a mere Genin, can stand a chance."

"You wouldn't understand," Sasuke said, "I just want to kill him."

"So he is your brother," Jack said.

Sasuke looked at him.

"It's not that hard to guess," Jack said, "The look on your face when Itachi's name came out of that ninja's mouth. You froze and then become angry as hell. I guess I can relate that he killed the entire Uchiha clan. My entire clan was killed and I don't even know who or why."

Sasuke didn't say anything and they came at the edge of a town.

"We're here," Sasuke said, "They've got to be here somewhere."

The two headed for a stand where a guy was talking to another guy and Sasuke just barged in toward them, "Hey have you seen a idiot blond kid about my age with a white haired man go by around here?"

The man posed for a moment as if deep in though and then said, "yes, I had seen them. They're staying in that hotel."

"Which room number?" Jack asked.

The man told them and both Jack and Sasuke flashed up the stairs and arrived in front of the said room and knocked, loudly. The door opened and Sasuke yelled, "Naruto..."

It wasn't Naruto. It was a blond-haired kid true, but it wasn't Naruto and his surprised eyes told them so. An elderly man could be seen in the room by the table.

"It's not them," Jack said, his teeth gritting in anger.

"I can see that," Sasuke said through his teeth.

"Er…can I help you?" the kid asked.

"Sorry," Jack said, "we thought you were someone you're looking for, sorry for the trouble."

The kid nodded and then closed the door again. Sasuke and Jack starred at each other and headed out of into the hall and turning the corner, they saw a pair of people standing right there in a black cloak with red clouds and one of them was tall and blue with a large sword-shaped thing on his back, the smaller one was dark-haired his back on to them, and an orange clad Naruto, who seemed to frozen.

"Hello Sasuke," he said, and Jack knew that it was Itachi.

The blue man looked behind him and grinned, "This is unexpected but I'm seeing a lot of Sharingans today."

"Itachi…" Sasuke growled, his Sharingan spinning widely, "I will…"

"Who is the brat with the Sharingan Itachi?"

"He…is my little brother," Itachi said.

_So I was right, _Jack thought to himself as his amber eyes narrowing.

"That's funny," the blue man said, "I heard the entire clan was wiped out by you actually, so how come the brat is alive."

Itachi didn't bother to answer as he simply turned around and looked at Sasuke and Jack.

"Hey Itachi, is it me or that pinky kinda look like you?"

Itachi's eyes turned toward Jack and held the gaze for a moment.

"So you're the one he was talking about," he murmured.

"If you're talking of _him,_" Jack growled, "he'll show his face right here so I can give him a beating."

Everyone except Sasuke was starring at Jack whose eyes were now **Spiral Sharingan **mode.

"Who would have thought that we will find our second target here of all places," the blue man grinned, showing his shark like teeth, "So what do we do Itachi? Grab him or the Nine-tails?"

"He…is of no importance at the moment," Itachi said, "but, he is not to be harmed."

"STOP IGNORING ME ITACHI," Sasuke yelled in anger.

"Get lost Sasuke," Itachi said, his eyes shifting to the younger Uchiha, "I have no use for you."

"I've done what you say since that day," Sasuke said, his hand going through some seals and lightning started to appear, "and I've lived only to kill you, something that will happen today."

Itachi just stood there watching him as he charged with the **Chidori** (thousand birds), which was living a crater in the walls as he came yelling in anger and, quick as lightning, Itachi caught him by the hand and a large hole was blown behind him and the chirping died down.

"You are so weak," Itachi said quietly and kicked him back the way he had come, slamming against the wall, leaving a crater on it.

Itachi walked toward him, his face seemed to be a mask as he advanced his little brother.

Naruto started to make seals, drawing on the Kyubi's chakra and Kisame noticed.

"Too late," he said as he swings his blade toward Naruto.

A look of pure shock crossed Naruto's face as he put his hand in a seal, seemingly trying to feel his chakra but he couldn't.

"My Samehada eats up chakra," Kisame grinned, "Now you won't call on the Nine-Tails. Useful against Jinchurikin like you isn't it?"

_Bastard, _Naruto thought.

"Well now, shall I cut you up," Kisame grinned as he swung the large blade at Naruto who was frozen in fear…

"Naruto," Jack yelled, gritting his teeth, and his eyes found themselves starring into Itachi's Sharingans.

"Step aside, cousin," he said.

"I won't let you harm Sasuke," Jack said.

Itachi suddenly vanished and Jack feels his entire body topples like puppet without strings.

"W…What did you do to me?"

"I disable your nervous system," Itachi said, "only for a while and I have a message for you, for if we ever cross path. Two weeks from now, at midnight, your father will be waiting for you in your clan main hall."

_He…he is coming to the village, _Jack though before numbness took over his consciousness.

&&&

When he opened his eyes, he was starring at a wooden ceiling and a young woman was taking care of him. He starred at her for a few second. She was in a black kimoko with short dark hair that seemed to hug her face, and her black eyes were focused on the piece of cloth that she was washing.

"Where am I?"

The woman looked at him and smiled, "You're finally awake Jack."

"How d'you…?"

"Naruto told us your name," she said, "You've been out of it for three days."

"That long," Jack said as he seated up holding his head, "Who are you?"

"I'm Shizune," the woman said, "We're in Tanzaku town right now and Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama are out right now and Naruto is training on his new technique."

"Did you just say Tsunade?" Jack asked his eyes wide with shock.

"Yes," Shizune said, looking at him.

Jack couldn't believe it. How luck can you get? He just happened to be in the care of one of the best medic in the world, and maybe he can ask her if she could heal Sava.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"She and Jiraiya-sama went out for a drink," Shizune said.

Jack nodded at her and got his Taiyou headband and tied it on his forehead.

"What were you doing with Naruto and Jiraiya-sama by the way?" Shizune asked.

"Someone was hunting Naruto," Jack said, "me and Sasuke were supposed to go and warn him, but we got there a bit too late and I was knocked out…"

_Two weeks from now at midnight, your father will be waiting for you in the clan main hall._

Itachi's voice cut through his mind like a kunai and he unconsciously clenched his fists.

"Are you alright?" Shizune asked.

"I need to go out for a while," Jack said standing up, taking his Chunin vest, "I'll be back later."

Jack walked out of the hotel room and memorized the room number and name of the hotel and was now out on the streets, his mind jumbling with toughs. He didn't know whether he should feel angry or happy that he was going to meet his father.

_Maybe I should just kill him, _he thought as he narrowed his eyes.

"Hey Jack," a voice called.

He turned toward the voice and saw Jiraiya with a blond-haired woman with the biggest chest he ever seen and you couldn't help but stare. She had kimoko style jacket on with a green dress and her honey brown eyes were filled with such venom as she looked at him that Jack knew if looks could kill, he'd be dead by now.

"Taiyou ninjas eh," Tsunade said her voice dripping with sarcasm, "that sure brings back memories."

"Jack Haruno this is Tsunade, my old teammate," Jiraiya said.

Tsunade's eyes glanced at the triangular symbol on Jack's shirt and her eyes narrowed slightly.

"I didn't know the Haruno clan symbol was a triangle,"

"How do you know it's from a clan?" Jack said, "I could have put it here for style."

"Cheeky brat," Tsunade said.

"So, Jiraiya-sama, why did you and Naruto leave the village?" Jack asked.

"We were looking for her," Jiraiya said, "She is to become Godaime (Fifth) Hokage."

"That's if Naruto master the Rasengan technique."

_So, that's why Naruto is training, _Jack thought, "Tsunade-sama, can I ask you for a favor if Naruto does win whatever you guys planned."

"Favor?"

"One of my teammates is not recovering from a battle during the Chunin Exam," Jack said, "I know I'm not asking much but, I don't want her to retire too early."

Jiraiya smiled as perverted thoughts went through his head and Tsunade looked at the young ninja in front of her, wondering why his way of talking was so familiar.

"You want me to heal your little girlfriend?"

Jack sighed at that comment and said, "yes."

"Why would I do it?"

"She worked hard to get to the level she is on," Jack said as he remembered the days Sava were training, learning jutsus and battling against bandits during their missions.

"The only reason I become Chunin was because I am a natural born talent and everything come at me naturally, but I don't care about that. She is a better ninja then me, I can tell you that but she…she can make everyone laugh and be a pillar of strength to our team. When I had seen her, she looked at me as if nothing was wrong but I can see her breaking and suffering, so when Naruto win, will you heal her?"

"What makes you so sure that Naruto will master the Rasegan?" Tsunade asked.

Jack gave her a smile and said, "He surprised me before by defeating someone that I can't. I can tell he is going to be a good ninja one day and a very surprising one too. He reminds me of what Sava once told me.

_Flashback_

"_Why do you try so hard Sava?" Jack asked._

_They were on the training field and Sava was working on her taijutsu as Jack blocked and parried the attacks._

"_Because, my dream is one day shows the world that someone with no natural talent can become the greatest ninja in the world and I'm going to start by defeating you in this battle."_

_Flashback end._

"I mocked her that day," Jack said, "and she had become strong over that year since we had graduated. I don't want that dream to die yet."

_Kid remind me of Minato, _Jiraiya thought as he watched Jack.

_He got a strong will, _Tsunade though as he watched Jack straight in the eyes, _something that can't be broken easily from what I can see, oh well, he better hope that Naruto keep his part of the bargain._

"I'll see what I can do if Naruto wins," Tsunade said as she holds up a wallet, "but from now on, your cash is mine."

_How the hell…?_ Jack though as he starred at the woman.

_Yep, _Jiraiya thought, _she didn't change one bit._

**Another Chapter down. and from the looks of things, Jack's father is about to enter the picture and what will Jack does when they meet?**

**Will Naruto master the Rasengan in time?**

**Wait for next chapter for your answers**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**

**Jutsus:**

**Lightning Lance: **Jack's personal jutsu and like its name, it can be thrown as a Lance, and it was created by him in order to attack from a long range, and the more chakra added the farter it will go. (C-ranked, closing in to B-ranked)

**Spiral Sharingan:** a combination of the Rinnegan and Sharingan as both bloodline bloomed at the same time when the seal was removed from Jack's forehead, merging together creating a brang new Doujutsu. It is unclear of the potential of this new Doujutsu, but more will be explained as the story continues.


	20. Chapter 20

**hey, happy new years to every one and i hope you will enjoy the year beginning as much as i do.**

**So here is another chapter from Taiyou and enjoy it.**

**CHAPTER COVER: **Tsunade and Jack standing back to back with each other and Orochimaru's shadow behind them.

CHAPTER TWENTY

FACING THE SNAKE

"**Damn it**," Naruto yelled.

Jack looked toward the boy. It had been three day since he talked to the Legendary healer and he spend his time with Naruto as he trained with his new technique and it seems the boy is no closer of mastering it.

"What the hell am I doing wrong?" Naruto yelled as he falls on his back, sweat pouring on his face, "At this rate, I won't be able to master it in time and it's already been six days."

"It seems that this technique is way advanced for you," Jack said, frowning at the orange clad boy.

"No way," Naruto said, "I'm going to master this technique and show her that I can be Hokage…I can become stronger."

Jack sighed and looked toward the young boy across him. He knew Naruto got the technique already, but for some reason, Naruto can't bring the entire thing together.

_What the hell is he doing wrong?_

As much as he hate puzzles, Jack knew that he must help Naruto to master the Rasengan. He had watched him train for hours and hours and not getting anywhere and something was terribly going wrong and he can't seems to figure out what.

His mind sets back on how much trouble he went through when he was developing his **Lightning Lance** and it was a miscalculation that brought the jutsu to life and from what he gathered, the Rasengan was developed by the Yodaime (Fourth) Hokage.

Jack went through a series of seals and put his hand out and at once, lightning started to come to life in his hand with a sizzling sort of sound.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to see what you are doing wrong," Jack said as the lightning started to get louder and sparking more brilliantly and he trust his hand toward one of the tree.

"**Lightning Lance,"**

A blaze of lightning shoots from his hand and slammed against the tree, tearing through it like a knife, making it falls down sideway.

"Your jutsu seems to blow things away like a storm," Jack said, "mine cut through them like butter. You seems to require a lot of concentration to perform it…what is that is not going…"

Jack suddenly turned toward Naruto, his eyes seemed to have grown the size of dinner plates.

"What?"

"How does it feels when you can't use the Rasengan to its full potential?" Jack asked.

Naruto seated up and was deep in thoughts for a minute or so before looking at his palm, which was slightly burned from the chakra.

"I…I…It feels like there is a sort of barrier, like something which is impossible to create…It makes me feels like watching both ways at once."

"Does it?" Jack said, his eyes shining with the same vigor like he knew something.

"What are you thinking about?"

Jack laughed at him and said, "You didn't figure it out yet?"

"Figure out what?"

Jack made a seal and said, **"Taiyou Bushin no Jutsu."**

Another Jack materialize in a flash of flames and both of them were smirking at him.

"What about the clone?"

"I can use clones to look both ways can't I Naruto," Jack said as the clone smirked some more.

"What are you…" Naruto started before looking at the two Jacks in front of him and a new shine appeared in his eyes as everything clicked into places. "Jack you are a genius."

"Eh, that's what everybody says," Jack grinned and once again thoughts of his father entered his mind and the grin vanished as his eyes narrowed.

"Jack, you alright?"

"Naruto, what will you do if from the day you were born, you where marked with a curse?" Jack asked.

Naruto looked at him for a few second and his mind went to the Kyubi that was sealed inside of him, and the glares he received from the villagers of Konoha, and his mind went toward the Third Hokage, who was always kind to him.

"I would aim to be the best and show them that even cursed, there is some good left within me," Naruto said.

"Easy for you to say when you have a choice of living the life you choose," Jack said, his voice low and soft.

"Are you saying you don't?"

Jack starred at Naruto and could see that the blond was puzzled at him.

"It's not that, its just something that crossed my mind," Jack said and he stood up, "Well, I'll see you in the apartment, and make sure you master that Rasengan, Konoha is counting on you."

"I'm going to be Hokage one day," Naruto said, "I will master the technique."

_I know you will Naruto, _Jack grinned to himself as he walked away, hearing the popping of shadow clones appearing.

He went to the apartment to find Jiraiya there and he seemed to be deep in though about something.

"Jiraiya-sama," Jack called.

"Mh..Oh, hey there Jack," Jiraiya said, looking at him, "Where is Naruto?"

"Training," Jack answered.

"I should have known," the Sannin said, "Jack, you don't mind taking a walk with me will ya."

"Off course not," Jack said.

The two walked out of the apartment and arrived at a small pub and they both seated there.

"I've been meaning to ask you Jack, how did you get the Rinnegan?"

"So you've noticed," Jack said.

"Yes."

"It's not the Rinnegan," Jack said, "it's two bloodline merging into one. Two powerful ones at that actually, and the only reason that I receive them at the same time is thanks to the Double Mind Seal that broke."

"You broke the Seal?" Jiraiya said in amazement.

"Yeah," Jack said, "in my match against Sasuke. I don't know how to use that bloodline yet, which is one of the reason I have to get back to Taiyou."

"Why didn't you leave?"

"I can't leave my teammates behind," Jack said, "Jiraiya-sama, there is something that is bothering me."

"What is it?"

"Why exactly the Akatsuki was after Naruto?"

"It's not something to be discussed in the open," Jiraiya said taking a sip out of his sake, "but I think you made the connection already."

A silence followed that phrase and Jack sighed as he leaned against the counter.

"Sometimes, I wonder how can he carry such as burden," he said, "the way he acts, hard to believe."

"Are you going to tell me which other bloodline merged with the Rinnegan?" Jiraiya asked.

"The Uchiha clan bloodline," Jack said, "turns out I'm half Uchiha."

"Sharingan and Rinnegan into one," Jiraiya murmured as he starred at the young kid beside him and his mind was on a train wreck, _Impossible, this kid if he masters his eyes, he will be a dangerous opponent and considering that only one person I know had the Rinnegan…Are they related somehow? And that Sharingan whose kid is he?_

"Jack, do you got something to say to me?"

Jack looked at the man beside him and said, "I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"What makes you says that?"

"I don't know," Jack said, "Sometimes I get that feeling of foreboding and it's not something I ignore easily, whatever happened with Tsunade-sama or whoever else is after her…"

"What makes you think someone is after her?"

"I'm not stupid," Jack said, "Naruto might overlooks simple details but me, I watch everything and as the days go by, Shizune is getting tense and her eyes hide something terrible, and Tsunade-sama is getting restless, and you spend hours thinking about whatever you do."

_Kid's sharp, _Jiraiya said, "I might as well, tell you then."

He told Jack of his suspicions of a deal that Tsunade seemed to have made with a man called Orochimaru and that the week was mostly a preparing week for the battle that was sure to come.

"So Orochimaru is injured," Jack said, "to come after the best medic in the world. Guess the Third Hokage did a number on him."

"Mhm-mhn."

"Why did Tsunade stare at me like that?" Jack asked, "she hated me or something?"

Jiraiya looked at him and said, "During the Third Ninja War, Tsunade fell in love with a man named Dan. He was a Jonin of the Leaf and was paired with some Taiyou ninjas in a raid against the opposing forces. Last thing I knew was that the Taiyou ninjas had walked into an ambush with Dan and only two survived with Dan heavily injured. It seems Dan had sacrificed himself so that the only ninja remaining, a Taiyou ninja by the name of Saki…something or another…"

"How old was that ninja?" Jack asked.

"Around fifteen or younger," Jiraiya said, "Why you know her?"

"That was my mother," Jack said quietly.

Jiraiya looked at him in amazement and said, "Oh."

"I think I'm going to retire for now," Jack said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

As soon as Jack left, Tsunade entered and as she talked with the other Sannin, she drugged him.

&&&

Jack had spend the night out, wondering why he was feeling that foreboding feeling? He was in the presence of two Sannins, and his own skills, adding Naruto's new jutsu, they will be unstoppable and considering if Orochimaru bring an army, they will have to think it over?

Feeling sleep coming in, he headed straight for the apartment and arrived in front of the door, hearing raised voices and he recognize them as Tsunade and Shizune.

"…don't go," Shizune was saying.

Jack knew that he was walking into a crucial point into the mystery of Tsunade. They were a couple of minutes of silence and Shizune yelled again, "Why won't you say anything? Tsunade-sama, please listen to me."

More silence from Tsunade.

"If…If you're going…"

"What will you do?"

Tsunade barely spoke out of a whisper and Jack could hear the treat in the words.

"Even if it cost me my life, I will stop you."

"Shizune, who do you think you're talking to?" Tsunade said, her voice barely controllable through her anger and Jack heard something move and a body hitting the floor. Hearing footsteps heading for the door, Jack entered another room and saw Tsunade walked out, her face set.

She stood there for a minute and walked down the way.

_Have you betrayed your fellows, Tsunade-sama?_ Jack though as he watched the woman go and he followed.

&&&

The next day, Jack discreetly followed Tsunade to a alley way were the wall was destroyed meaning it was the ruins of the castle that used the stand there, and Tsunade was just standing there as if waiting for someone and soon enough another figure appeared.

He was pale and he looked like a snake with the yellow eyes that seemed to be filled with malice. Orochimaru had arrived and both of his arms were bandaged and they had no chakra running through them as if they were dead.

_The Third sure did a number on him, _Jack though as he get a kunai ready.

"Your answer Tsunade?" he asked, more like hissed the words.

They were a few minutes of silence and she answered, "I'll heal your arms…but you leave the village alone."

"All right," Orochimaru said, a grin crossed his face.

The two walked toward each other and Orochimaru raised his arms, waiting for them to be healed and Tsunade created the green orb to heal him and at that time, two kunai landed in between them, making both Sannins jumped back.

A ninja with silver hair and glasses was seating on the roof of the wall that surrounded them with a Sound headband on his forehead. Across him, was another ninja with black pants and a fishnet shirt under the blue flak jacket with the collar and a Taiyou headband was on his forehead.

"To think you'll come all this way to kill me Tsunade," Orochimaru said, "and your little friend to."

The Sound ninja landed behind Orochimaru as the Taiyou ninja landed beside the woman.

"Thanks to you Kabuto that I seemingly survived," he continued.

"Yes," Kabuto said, "Her chakra was filled with murderous intent."

Orochimaru was chuckling slightly, "and to think I promised to revive those two and not attack Konoha…"

"Don't listen to him Tsunade-sama," Jack said, "Snakes are the same no matter what they say, they will always deceived us."

"I wanted to see them," Tsunade said, "I wanted to be able to feel them again…and that brat came, making me remember the dreams they died for. I knew that not attaching the village was a lie Orochimaru. Trusting a snake, and I'm not about to start now."

"Looks like I will be forcing you to do it," Orochimaru said.

Tsunade flashed toward him with her heels raised and clashed it on the ground, which literally created a large crater and the shockwave destroyed the large walls on either side of the alley.

_That monster strength, _Jack though as he covered his face, _Hell has no fury like a woman scorned. Guess that statement is true with her._

"C'mon Orochimaru," Tsunade yelled.

"To think of it," Orochimaru grinned, "we never actually fought against each other."

Another punch from Tsunade leveled the walls that Orochimaru and Kabuto was standing on.

"This place is too crowded for this kind of fight," he said.

"We are going somewhere else and I think that you should know another ninja that I don't want to face at the moment."

"Who?"

"The other Sannin,"

Orochimaru smirked as both he and Kabuto vanished with Tsunade and Jack on their heels.

"What were you doing here again Taiyou nin?" Tsunade asked.

"Figured that you could use a hand," Jack grinned.

**Chapter done here and the battle against Kabuto and Orochimaru is comming up**

**Where is Jiraiya and the others? Will Jack be enough against Orochimaru's right hand man?**

**Next time 'Facing the Snake Part Two'**

**Jacques0 out.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello again guys and i'm reposting this chapter since i missed somethings.**

**So here and enjoy**

**Chapter Cover: ** A smirking Orochimaru with Kabuto kneeling beside him with kunai in his hand with a snake circling them

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

FACING THE SNAKE PART II

Jiraiya and Shizune with Naruto arrived at the site and noticed the destroyed walls and ground.

"Look likes Tsunade went on a rampage," he said looking at the mess.

"Does that mean…Tsunade-sama refused?" Shizune said with a look of relief on her face.

"What the hell…?" Naruto said looking at the destruction.

"It seems Tsunade wasn't alone," Jiraiya said picking up one kunai and showed it to the others.

It was like a normal kunai except on it was a symbol of Taiyou.

"That's a Sun Village symbol," Shizune said, "Jack…"

"Yep," Jiraiya said, holding the kunai in thoughts, "It seems they left the area for some place more open. Can you track them Shizune?"

"Yes," Shizune said, "Tonton, which way?"

The small pig sniffed the kunai and dashed in a direction.

"Let's follow him," Jiraiya said and the three vanished from the area.

Meanwhile

On an open field stood Jack and Tsunade facing Orochimaru and Kabuto. The wind was blowing slightly as the enemies starred at each other.

"Jack Haruno," Kabuto said, "It's been awhile."

"I wish I could say the same Kabuto," Jack growled as he starred at the other teen, "I knew they were something strange about you, and I couldn't figure it out, but now I know."

"You know him Kabuto," Orochimaru asked.

"He took the Chunin Exams," Kabuto said smirking as he pushed his glasses up, "He is quite skilled in taijutsu."

"So you were the spy that triggered the start of the invasion some weeks ago," Jack said.

"eh," Kabuto smirked, "but you're in the way Jack, you have no business here."

He dashed toward Tsunade and was blocked by Jack who appeared in front of him, kunai coming toward his face, but he just dodged it by stepping sideway, counterattacking with a punch into Jack's face who stumbled and the rounding kick that send him flying backward.

"You're not even worth it," Kabuto said.

Jack stood up and wipes his mouth as he gathered chakra into his limbs and took a stance.

"You're pretty skilled," he said and with that he sends two fireballs toward Kabuto who was surprised by the skill, and dodged them, one of the fireball missing his ponytail by inches and the next second Jack was in front of him sending a punch and the flames were swirling around it.

POW

Kabuto went flying back with a large burn on the side of his face, landing by Orochimaru's feet.

"So the kid can do the fire manipulation," the snake man said, grinning, "he has potential. He must be related to the First Taiyoukage then."

_I knew something was strange about him but this is unexpected, _Tsunade though, looking at Jack's back, _Does he have any idea of what power he wields._

"Tsunade-sama," Jack said looking back at her, "I may have to thank your lover for saving my mother that day. If not, I wouldn't be standing here today defending you."

"What…"

"I know what happened," Jack said, "Jiraiya-sama told me and I'm grateful for that."

Kabuto stood up as the burned side of his face started to disappear, a grin on his face.

"What…" Jack said, shocked.

_He is a medic ninja, _Tsunade though, her eyes narrowing.

"This stung a bit," Kabuto said, grinning, "So this is your hidden talent. Fire manipulation just like Gaara who got it with sand. Are you a Jinchurikin?"

"How…how can your skin just heal like that?" Jack asked.

"I'm not to be revealing my secrets now am I?" Kabuto said, a grin on his face.

Jack put his right hand in a seal and the other by his mouth as Kabuto charged straight for him, with a speed equal to a Jonin.

"**Dragon Breath Technique,"**

A raging inferno descended on the Sound ninja as the flames consumed him and the flames vaninshed showing the scorched earth.

_Is he dead? _Jack though.

A hand shoots out of the ground beside him and grabbed his ankle and pain shoots through his leg as he yelled out and jumped back, feeling his leg going wobbly on him.

"What the hell you just do?" Jack yelled.

"I just cut the ligament in your leg meaning you won't be walking around for a while," Kabuto said, "Now, to go in for the kill."

_A medic ninja, _Jack though as he glared at him, _Of all he had to be a medic ninja. If what he says is true, my leg is useless and I won't be able to stand up to him for a while less alike fighting, meaning I have to rely on the fire manipulation._

A ball of flame materialize in his palm as Kabuto just smirked and Jack threw it at him, making Kabuto sidestep it and as soon as he had done that Jack went through a fast sets of hand seals.

_This may be my only shot against him, _he though as lighting crackled around him.

"Too late," a voice said as Kabuto appeared right in front of him.

_How did he…, _Jack though as Kabuto jabbed his arm breaking the chakra network in it.

Pain shoot through Jack's arms as he yelled out and he was punched in the guts, breaking the wind out of him and blood seeped from his mouth and at that time a punch came out of nowhere sending Kabuto crashing against a boulder, cracking it.

"Tsunade-sama," Jack said.

"You won't be moving for a while," Tsunade said, "I'll handle it for now."

"It may be the best time to use it Kabuto," Orochimaru said, grinning.

Kabuto took out a pill and eat it.

"Soldier pill," Jack said.

"Fighting one of the legendary Three," Kabuto said, "might be in need of a little boost."

He made some quick seals and chakra appeared around his hands.

"Chakra Scalpel," Tsunade recognized, "pretty advanced for a medic ninja."

Kabuto just smirked and charged at the woman who tightened her fists and she punched the ground, creating a larger crater than back at the alley, and Kabuto jumped back only to find Tsunade right in his face with another punch coming and leaned back, the punch missing by a few centimeters hitting another rock with obligated into pieces.

_Those punches, _Jack though, _One hit is enough to break a person into two. No wonder they called her Sannin._

Kabuto's hand while dodging the punch hit Tsunade's shoulder, making her arm shudder at the contact and she attacked again as he dodged and in quick succession, into the other arm.

"Now you won't be using your super strength anymore," he said as he pushed up his glasses, "Now let's get down to business."

Huffing slightly, Tsunade stood as he charged again, too fast to dodge and she went for a block but his hand went straight toward her chest, and suddenly it was hard for her to breath.

"Shit, you hit my respiration muscles," Tsunade said as she wheezed and coughed.

"It will be troublesome if you die now," Kabuto smirked, "so I won't aim for the neck, but you won't be…"

BAM.

He went flying forward landing on his face.

_How did she…?_

Tsunade healed her chest and still she starred at the ninja, still breathing heavily. Kabuto looked at her, slightly frustrated.

_I let my guard down, _he though, _she is one of the best medics in the world and I let my guard down for two seconds and she already got the upper hand. Looks like I got to get serious._

He tried to move his hand toward his pouch and was surprised to see his leg move.

_The fuck…?_

Another punch collided with his face sending him flying again.

_That's not it, _Kabuto though, _She messed up my entire nervous system with that punch from behind earlier, which mean, everything has changed. A Sannin no less, I should have expected this. Now let's figure out my new nervous system..ah…ok…mhm…_

On her side, Tsunade was fixing herself and she did the same for Jack's legs and arm.

_Damn, healing jutsu take a lot of chakra, and this kid has surpassed me when I was in my prime, _Tsunade though, _now that I changed his nervous system. He won't be moving for a while and I will take care of Orochimaru once and for all._

"You're okay?" Tsunade asked.

"Fine," Jack said, "that is a terrible battle, making me hate medic ninjas now. But now let's turn things up a little."

"**Spiral Sharingan,"** Jack whispered as his eyes transformed to his unique bloodline.

"Just don't think that you'll be able to defeat me," Kabuto said as he pulled a kunai out of his pouch and charged toward both of them, "You don't like blood right? Now I'll destroy you using your own weakness."

_Impossible,_ Tsunade though, _He already figure out how to moves..he is no ordinary ninja._

"Let's take round two Kabuto," Jack said as he pulled out a kunai ready to attack the Sound ninja when a large boom of smoke appeared in between them.

When it dispersed, Naruto, Shizune with a pig with Jiraiya there.

"Long time no sees Jiraiya," Orochimaru said, sneering slightly.

"You haven't changed at all Orochimaru," Jiraiya said.

"Naruto-kun," Kabuto grinned.

Shock was all that was written on Naruto's face.

"You guys took your times getting here," Jack said, looking at Jiraiya, "I left a clue."

"Yeah," Jiraiya said, "But from here and there, is a long way oh, and it's nice to see your bloodline Jack."

"Kabuto," Naruto said.

"I see you know each other," Jiraiya said as he watched Kabuto

"MOVE," Tsunade said as she charged through them, knocking Jiraiya down.

She head straight for Kabuto who used his kunai and slashed himself, making her froze on the spot and Kabuto punched her back into Shizune.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto asked, "Why is Kabuto fighting Tsunade?"

"You're so slow Naruto," Kabuto grinned, "no wonder you never stood a chance against Sasuke."

That seemed to have hit a nerve because Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Look at the headband he is wearing," Jack said, "Kabuto is a spy for Orochimaru. He has been once since the Chunin Exam."

"But…that's impossible…"

"He is right Naruto-kun," Kabuto smirked, "I'm a Sound ninja spy and from my data, you're not worth to become a shinobi, you're just worthless, and the only reason that you got to whenever you are is because of that monster inside of you, aren't I right."

"You're wrong Kabuto," Jack said.

They looked at him as his eyes starred at the bespectacled boy, filled with mistrust.

"Naruto is much, much stronger than Sasuke," Jack continued, "The only thing Sasuke Uchiha can do is copy thanks to that bloodline of his, but Naruto create his own attacks and work hard to get to where he is. If you continue to badmouth hard workers who surpasses bloodline limits, I will kill you."

_Those eyes, _Kabuto though, _Is that a new doujutsu? It seems similar to the Rinnegan and yet, it got these tomoes like the sharingan around the center?_

"Jack," Jiraiya asked, "Think you guys can handle four-eyes over here?"

"I'm ready for round two," Jack said.

"Good, Shizune watch over Tsunade," Jiraiya said.

"Hai."

"What about me?" Naruto asked.

"Protect Shizune," Jiraiya said.

"Why?"

"Those two are Jonin level ninjas," Jiraiya said, "You'll be wasting your time and chakra.

"Damn," Naruto said.

"Now, how about we starts this little get together," Orochimaru said, "Kabuto."

The said man went through a couple of seals and yelled, "**Summoning Jutsu."**

Two large snakes appeared as Kabuto was on one and Orochimaru on the other.

"**Summoning Jutu,"** Jiraiya said, only to summon a small frog.

"Damn, the drug is still affecting me."

Jack went through his own seals, "**Flames Summoning Jutsu."**

He slammed his hand on the ground and a large inferno appeared forming wings and a large flaming tail.

"What on earth..?"

_The kid can summon? _Jiraiya though as he watched in amazement.

_Jack…can summons, _Naruto thought.

A large eagle was there and its feathers were red and gold as his eyes was the same color as Jack's normal eyes.

"So you finally decide to summon me eh Jack-sama?" the eagle said, "I wonder what Armstrong would say if you're using me."

"This is an emergency Falcon," Jack said, "and I feel like we're in for a lot of a fight."

"The kid can summon _those _summons," Orochimaru said, his eyes narrowing in angers, "Kabuto, kill the Taiyou ninja. He mind become my torn later."

"As you wish," Kabuto said.

With that both Snakes flashed forward at amazing speed, making everyone scatter as they rumbled the grounds. Jack standing on Falcon's back flew toward the sky and then head toward Kabuto's snake.

"Let's do it Falcon."

"Right,"

Suddenly the eagle turned into flames as Jack created a series of seals so fast that his hand were a blur, "**Flaming Eagle technique: Hell's Bullet."**

A large explosion occurred creating debris and ground as Kabuto's snake rolled away, a flaming spots on his belly. Jack was puffing heavily now that he had pulled off a S-ranked technique.

_Guess being the Taiyoukage's student got its perk, _he though as he looked around the smokes.

He looked toward Jiraiya's battle and saw that he had the snake trapped in some kind of mud jutsu and know that the Sannin can take on Orochimaru easily.

_Now to find Kabuto, _Jack though as Falcon glided down and saw found Shizune taking a punch and was knocked out, and not far away, Naruto was down too, and Kabuto was standing in front of Tsunade.

_Damn it, _Jack though as he glided down faster, _I won't make it in time._

He jumped from the eagle and landed by Tsunade and charged as Kabuto make for a punch…

Only to be met by Naruto's headband.

"What…?"

"Naruto," Jack said.

"Now," Naruto yelled, "It's payback time."

**Okay about Jack's summoning it's the Taiyoukage's and since Jack had studied under him, he had signed it too, just like Naruto did for Jiraiya while he was training him.**

**Hope you enjoyed it and tune in next time for the "Legendary Three goes all out."**

**and reviews peoples, this story is getting hot.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	22. Chapter 22

**here is the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait, i was kinda busy these past few days, and i couldn't upload it yet.**

**So enjoy the story**

**Chapter Cover: **The Tree Sannins on their Boss summons.

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

THE LEGENDARY THREE GO ALL OUT.

Kabuto stepped back, his eyes narrowing behind the glasses as both Naruto and Jack stood in front of him, and Jack's eyes were back to normal.

"Have you mastered your technique yet Naruto?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said, "I don't think I can attack him yet, think you can spare me some times?"

"I don't have much chakra left," Jack said, "the summoning and the Hell's bullet technique took a toll on me but, I'll give you as much as I can."

"all right," Naruto said.

Jack nodded and whispered, "**Spiral Sharingan."**

Then, he charged straight toward Kabuto whose hand were once again glowing with chakra as he pulled out a scroll and said, "**Corpse Summoning Jutsu."**

Tree peoples were standing there in front of Kabuto who smirked slightly.

"Dead bodies?" Jack said as his eyes detected no chakra from them.

"Yes," Kabuto said grinning, "and this time, I'll kill you."

The zombies charged toward him, moaning and Jack pulled out two kunai and charged at them, yelling all the way as he dodged one, slashing the other's arm off, but no blood came out except a stink of decayed flesh.

"Stinks," Jack said as he dodged another attack from the zombies, "I'll have to use that technique and burn them all."

Putting a hand by his mouth Jack breathed out, "**Dragon Breath Technique."**

The gale of fire engulfed the three zombies and they turned to cinder.

"Too bad," a voice said from behind him, "you let your guard down."

Kabuto slammed his hand in his back and Jack feels his inside move at the hit and blood spills out of his mouth like a river.

"Damn…it…," he said.

"I told you I will kill you from now on Jack," Kabuto said grinning, "but I assure you, this will be quick and painless and even maybe, you'll become Orochimaru-sama's new lab rat."

Jack collapsed on the ground and could feel his consciousness going away.

_Not now…I've promised Sava that I will bring her a healer and I'm not about to let her down now. I'm supposed to be a…team leader…goddamn body…get up._

Kabuto smirked at him as he struggled to stand up and brought the chakra enhanced hand down toward his neck to kill him which is when he felt a powerful wave of chakra coming toward him…

He looked behind him and his eyes widened in shock.

_No way, was that all a diversion? _He thought before Naruto slammed the spinning ball of bluish chakra into his guts.

"**Rasengan,"**

A large explosion occurred then and the wind broke into Kabuto as he spiraled away, crashing into a boulder not too far away, leaving a trail on the ground.

_He…he mastered it, _Tsunade though as she saw the performance.

_Way…to go Naruto," _Jack though with the little consciousness he got.

&&&

From their battle Orochimaru and Jiraiya turned toward where Naruto and Tsunade were.

"He did it," Jiraiya said, "now in the hands of Tsunade, he will be fine."

"This isn't good," Orochimaru said looking toward the two peoples.

"Don't look sideways Orochimaru," Jiraiya said, "Your battle is against me."

_I never thoughts this kid had so much potential, _Orochimaru though as he narrowed his eyes at Naruto, _If the Akatsuki came after him he could be trouble, I must kill him now._

With that though he flew down toward Naruto and Jiraiya followed after him. Orochimaru noticed and lashed out his tongue at the white haired man ankle and slammed him unto the ground, headfirst and without a second though, he made Kusanagi appear from his mouth with another snake and charged toward Naruto…

Chuk.

He found himself looking at Tsunade's cleavage.

"I didn't mean to kill you Tsunade," he said, "if that brats live on, he'll be trouble for me later on…"

"No," Tsunade said, "I'm going to protect him, no matter what."

"Oh, really," Orochimaru said as he pulled out the sword, "Why would Tsunade of the Legendary Three protect this brat?"

"To…protect Konoha."

"Konoha eh," Orochimaru sneered.

Tsunade looked toward Naruto and smiled, "This boy is a future Hokage of Konoha."

"What are you talking about?" Orochimaru said, "Hokage is worthless, only fools would want it."

Tsunade stayed silent for moment and then looked at Orochimaru square in the eye.

"Then if it is so, I, too will put my life on the line." She said.

Orochimaru looked at her for a few second and said, "If you're going to protect trash like him then die like one."

He slashed her chest in a diagonal way sending her flying backward and landing on the ground beside Naruto. Shizune and Jiraiya had seen this and were shocked.

"Now for Naruto-kun," he said and he swung the blade.

"TSUNADE-SAMA," Shizune yelled.

_I won't make it in time, _Jiraiya though as he went through seals.

Sluck.

The sword didn't hit Naruto, it hit a midnight blue vest with pink hair with red streak in them, and blood splattered on the ground as two spiral Sharingan eyes starred at Orochimaru's yellow eyes.

_The Taiyou brat, _Orochimaru though, _I though Kabuto killed him._

_He shouldn't even be moving, _Kabuto said from where he was, _the damage he got should be enough to have killed him._

Orochimaru then witness something really strange. The two eyes each had two tomoes in them but slowly a third one was appearing and Orochimaru got a vision of a certain Uchiha with the Sharingan eyes in an Akatsuki cloak.

"The same eyes as _him,"_ he murmured.

"I promised a friend that I'll bring a healer and I'll be damned if you killed her," Jack said between wheeze.

A punch sends Orochimaru flying backward and into a boulder. Tsunade stood there, not trembling anymore and a strange seal was on her face.

"It's my job to protect my ninjas as Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure," she said.

_She overcomes her blood phobia, _Orochimaru though angrily.

Tsunade made some quick seals and yelled, "**Seal Release: Genesis Rebirth."**

All of her wounds vanished and she grinned at Orochimaru, "Now how about we fight a real battle as Sannins."

"Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto yelled.

"Now Kabuto," Orochimaru said.

Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kabuto yelled at the same time, "**Summoning Jutsu."**

Three gigantic creatures appeared. One of them was a familiar one which was a toad with a pipe and a cape on him, and on his head was Jiraiya. The other was a large slug and on its head was Tsunade. The third was a large purple snake with two horns, and on its head was Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Well, well, Manda and Orochimaru," the toad said, "Katsuyu and Tsunade, not planning a reunion eh Jiraiya?"

"Don't be fools," Jiraiya said, "I called you out for some though job. It's time to settle some old business, we're going to take the snake down."

"Orochimaru, why call me now, want me to eat you?" Manda yelled.

"We'll let you have some corpse to eat later Manda-sama," Orochimaru said.

"Katsuyu, take Jack and Naruto to Shizune," Tsunade said, "They need medical attention."

"Okay."

"Now Orochimaru," Jiraiya said, "Now we are no longer comrades."

"They won't be any Legendary Three after today Orochimaru," Tsunade said.

The tension was building up as the three prepared for battle as the three summoned animals starred at each other and suddenly Tsunade started to battle with her slug's technique.

"**Thousand Fanged Acid,"**

The acid flashed toward the snake that slithered out of the way and the next second it was holding the slug into a death grip, and with its jaws open, ready to bit the head off, but a blade from the frog came in the way and the snake hold it with its mouth.

Katsuyu then exploded into thousand of smaller slugs and Tsunade jumped out of the way as the snake, Manda crashed it's tails toward her.

"Bunta, game me some oil," Jiraiya yelled and he breathed fire as Bunta spat out a large amount of oil and combining them forming the new technique,

"**Toad Oil Cannon,"**

A large inferno, the size of a small village, set the snake ablaze in a large bonfire of flames and smokes and as the things dissipated it showed what looks like snakes skin.

_That the skin, _Jiraiya though.

Like a mole, something was coming toward them from the ground and it shoots out toward Bunta who grab hold of it only to find out that it was the tail of the snake and from behind Manda's jaw was wide open to swallow the entire frog, when from upward Bunta's blade slammed the jaws shut with Tsunade crouching on it.

"Keep it shut," she yelled.

_Fighting both of them is such as pain, _Orochimaru though and he send out his tongue at her and it got her by her neck, enveloping it.

"Let's end this Orochimaru," the female Sannin yelled pulling on the tongue taking Orochimaru by surprise and Tsunade landed one of her famous punch right into the jaws, breaking it.

_No, _Kabuto though, _One of those punches right into his jaws…_

Manda, still caught with the blade closing his mouth growled, "You humiliated me Orochimaru and if you dare call me again, I will personally eat you."

He disappeared into a large puff of smoke and Orochimaru slithered like a snake toward where Kabuto had landed.

"Tsunade," he said, "Even if you don't want to heal my arms, there are other ways to do so…"

They could see his skin pilling off and another face was under it.

"Till we meet again, my good friends, and rest assured, I will destroy Konoha, Tsunade, Jiraiya."

He used the art of earth and he slowly sunk into the ground until he vanished and Kabuto used a shunshin disappearing into a puff of smoke.

"They're gone," Jiraiya said.

"Let's head back toward the village, and we will rest there until those two wakes up," Tsunade said.

"Tsunade…"

"Don't call me that," Tsunade said, "From now on, call me the Godaime Hokage."

&&&

A couple of days later, the group was seating at a restaurant. Jack was seating beside Shizune and Tsunade as Naruto and Jiraiya seated across him. He still feel a little pain from the battle, and to tell you the truth, that was the closest he ever come to dying since his battle against Gaara, during the invasion.

"So she is going to become Hokage huh?" Naruto said.

"Yeah," Jiraiya said, "Why you're not happy?"

"It's not that it's just she is different from the Third. She is rough, selfish and is a bad gambler, easily pissed off and stupid, I'm worried, can she really do it?"

Jack was trying everything to not laugh and it was becoming difficult so he passed it off as a violent coughing.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune asked, trying to avoid something "Don't you want to order something?"

"She is in her fifties and someone who is Hokage shouldn't try to fool peoples like that…"

"LET'S TAKE THIS OUTSIDE BRAT," Tsunade yelled, suddenly on her feet.

At Jiraiya's sigh Jack asked, "Something like this happened before didn't it?"

"Yep," Jiraiya said, "that was the reason of the entire bet in the first place."

"This ought to be good," Jack grinned as he watched Tsunade and Naruto faced each other.

"Since I'm Hokage, I don't have to worry about a brat like you. One finger is all I need."

"Stop calling me brat," Naruto yelled, "I'm going to be Hokage too."

At that Naruto charged forward, with a punch which Tsunade dodged and with a flick of her finger, she send Naruto's headband flying sky high and was about to flick him in the forehead making Naruto close his eyes, which Jack knew that he was flicked away last time, but this time Tsunade leaned in and kissed his forehead.

"Become a good man Naruto-kun," she said smiling at him.

Naruto seemed to have frozen for a few seconds before letting a foxy grin crossed his face.

"Yeah, that's what I plan to do, now let's head back to the Leaf."

"Hey, I haven't eaten yet," Tsunade yelled as she went back into the restaurant.

Something clinked by Jack and saw that it was a Konoha headband. He picks it up and walked toward Naruto, handing it toward him.

"Here, you might need this."

"Thanks," Naruto grinned as he tied it on his forehead again.

"Hey let's go eat, and then we can get back to Konoha and after that, I'll be heading back toward Taiyoukagure."

Naruto looked at him and said, "I almost forgot you weren't a Konoha ninja. Guess that's stupid of me."

Jack just shook his head at the blond beside him.

The three adults looked at them as the two walked.

"I see this generation has a lot of promises," Tsunade said.

"Yeah, and isn't it ironic," Jiraiya asked, "a Taiyou ninja and a Konoha ninja joking with each other for the first time since the war."

"Yeah," Tsunade said looking at the two boys remembering the young pink haired girl that Dan had sacrificed his life for, "Ironic indeed."

The next day, as the sun shines brightly in the sky, the two young ninjas and the adults walked toward Konoha village, ready to take on the future, but little did they know that it was just calm before the storm.

**Another down and some others to go. Hope you enjoy reading as much as i enjoy writing it. Read and reviews**

**Jacques0 out.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter of the saga and i remember saying that Jack's journey will soon starts and here it is people because from now on the story will deviate from the Naruto story. I think it's getting exciting that the story is getting darker as Jack's past starting to enter the fray and now let's see what's happening to our young heroes now that they had returned to the Leaf Village.**

**Chapter Cover: **Payne reading a book with Sava in the background watching TV and Jack getting some zz on the bed.

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

RETURNING HOME

They arrived in Konoha the next day and Jack was happy that he was able to keep his promise to Sava and he was grinning fully. Naruto seemed be in a good mood too and they were both waiting for Tsunade to settle things with the elders.

"C'mon she had some serious business to take care of," Naruto yelled out, not able to wait any longer.

"Keep it down," Jack said, taking the young blond into a head lock, "They are talking about serious stuff for your village."

"So?"

"For someone who wants to be Hokage you sure are dense," Jack said in desperation.

"So, who were these three again?" asked Tsunade.

"There is Sasuke, Kakashi and Jack's teammate," Jiraiya said.

"Sure a lot of work for me," Tsunade said, smirking a little.

They walked toward the hospital and arrived into Sasuke's room and saw that Sakura was already there.

'_Another Haruno?' _Tsunade though as she narrowed her eyes.

"Hey Sakura-chan, Sasuke is going to be alright, she is a great doctor," Naruto said.

Sakura smiled at him and turned toward Jack taking in the cuts on his face.

"What happened to you?"

"Got some trouble along the way," Jack said, "So, how has it been since we left?"

"Quiet without Naruto's loud voice of course," Sakura said.

"Hey."

The entire room laughed and Tsunade approached Sasuke and put her hand on his forehead, which started glowing for a while, then she removed it, with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"He'll be fine," Tsunade said, "he'll wake up soon."

Naruto grinned at Sakura who had a relieved face.

"One down, three to go," Jack grinned at Shizune who was starring at some white flowers which were in the vase and from the look of it, it looked bran new.

_She had been visiting regularly,_ she thought.

"Shizune-san, are you alright?" Jack asked her.

"Mhm…what, yeah, I'm just wondering about the flowers that's all."

Jack looked at the flowers and then something clicked into his mind. Sakura had been coming to the hospital everyday and she seemed to have been visiting Sasuke a lot. He knew that Sakura liked Sasuke, and had figured that out for a while now…

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said.

He turned his attention toward the sound and finds Sakura hugging Sasuke and it brought a small smile to his face and he gazed toward Naruto and saw a look of sadness for a few second before he smiled again before disappearing out of the door.

"Naruto..." he started but a hand fell on his shoulder to see Tsunade looking at him, shaking her head slightly.

"Let's get to Sava's then," Jack said, "her room is a floor down."

Tsunade nodded and they all walked out leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone.

As they entered the room they found Claire-sensei who was talking to Sava and they looked up to see the visitors.

"Jack," Claire said.

"Hey sensei," Jack said, "Hey Sava, see I kept my promise."

"What…?" Sava started but fell silent as Tsunade stepped forward with a small smile on her face.

Sava was openmouthed at the woman in front of her, seemingly unable to talk or move as she continued to stare. Claire was smiling too and she watched the Legendary Healer walked toward the young girl and said, "Now, I promised Jack that I will heal you for him and he also told me that he doesn't want your dream to die yet."

"I…I…I don't know what to say Tsunade-sama," Sava said.

Tsunade didn't answer as she examined the girl's body and smirked slightly.

"This is quite a damage you got there," she said, "But nothing I can't fix, but don't be using whatever technique you used until you reached your late teens. Relax, let me do my work."

Tsunade's hands glowed again and she put them on Sava's chest and the girl's eyes closed.

"I've put her into a dreamless sleep," Tsunade said, "that way I can cure her better."

She worked on the girl for an hour as Jack and the other waited for the result outside.

"How did it go?"

"What?"

"The mission, how did it go?" Claire asked.

"I failed it," Jack said, "Sasuke had got traumatized by Itachi and next thing I knew I woke up three days later in Shizune-san care."

"Jack, now that you're a Chunin, you're going to have harder missions and maybe lead a team," Claire said.

"When we get back home, we will know," Jack said.

"Is something bothering you?" Claire asked.

Jack looked at the woman and could see that she was examining him with her hazel eyes. As they had seated there, Claire had noticed that Jack was unusually thinking about something, like it can't get it out of his mind so she had decided to ask.

"Jack," she said, "is there something you're not telling us?"

"I don't even know what I'm supposed to be telling you sensei," Jack said sighing.

"Suit yourself then."

They stayed in silence for the whole time until Tsunade stepped out of the room.

"How is she?" Jack asked.

"She'll be fine," Tsunade answered, "She just need some rest for today to refill her strength."

"Okay then," Jack said as he stood up, "guess I should start packing then."

"Packing?"

"Yeah, we're going back to Taiyoukagure now," Jack said, "When Sava gets discharged from the hospital, we don't need to stay in Konoha anymore."

With that he walked away, his coat, billowing behind him.

The two women watched him go, and Claire's eyes narrowed.

_Now I'm sure something is wrong, _she though, _you're not acting like yourself Jack. Did something happened during the mission? Who did they meet?_

"Tsunade-sama," Claire asked, "Do you know where I can find Jiraiya-sama?"

"Check the hot springs," Tsunade said, "C'mon Shizune, we need to get to Kakashi."

&&&

Claire found the said man, but he was seating on a roof looking up toward the Hokage Mountain.

"Jiraiya-sama."

He turned and looked at the woman behind him and he grinned, "Now, why would a fine woman like you be looking for a gentleman like me?"

"I'm Jack's sensei," Claire said, "and I've been wondering if something had happened to him while he was with you."

Jiraiya's thought went toward the young boy and he said, "I don't know the brat so I can't tell, but something about him gave me an uneasy feeling."

"What are you talking about?"

"Jack is no ordinary ninja," Jiraiya said, "He is strong I know but, his eyes tells me a lot more about him than he told me himself. The kid got the eyes of a predator. Sure he talks and manipulates people into believing his story, but his eyes tells another story."

Claire thought back toward their conversation at the hospital and the look Jack gave her. She knew that something had changed the moment those eyes meets hers. Jack eyes used to be filled with determination and life but, earlier the eyes were calculating and…

_It was just as Jiraiya-sama described them, the eyes of a predator, _she thought, _Jack, what happened you?_

&&&

Jack was packing his stuff, not thinking about anything but about the meeting that will soon take place. Jack knew that his father would be waiting for him just has Itachi had told him, and then he might just go with the plan he had prepared for himself.

_It will be risky, _Jack though, _but then again, so is the life of the ninja. The others might hate me for this, but it will be for the best of the ninja world. Look out father, your son is coming home._

With that last though Jack closed his bag and suddenly he looked toward the hospital, as if he had felt a strong surge of chakra, but he dismissed it.

_Must have imagine that, _he though, _but even so, it felt like Naruto and Sasuke…_

He stood there watching toward the hospital wondering why Naruto and Sasuke could be fighting at this time of the day, but he didn't say anything as he put his bag on his back.

"Well now or ever," he said and he walked out of the room leaving the message on the desk.

_Sorry sensei, you have to watch over the others for me, _he though and he closed the door.

Out on the streets, Jack put his hood up and walked toward the gates, suppressing his chakra as low as he can do so, almost to a civilian level. He still can't believe that he was going through with this, knowing full well what kind of trouble he could get into if this continue.

_It wasn't my decision to make, _he thought, _my father and the Taiyoukage's fault. He knew and he still went through with it, knowing that man was my father…_

His fists were shaking with angers as he walked toward the gates and through them, vanishing into the darkness as the sun sunk behind the trees.

&&&

Claire arrived in the apartment that Jack and the others rented and knocked. She wanted to speak with the young Chunin and get whatever he was hiding inside out but when no one answered, she knocked again.

"You're looking for the young chap aren't you?" a voice said.

An old woman was standing by the door behind her.

"Yes, have you seen him?" Claire asked.

"This afternoon," the woman said, "he left the room with a bag on his back."

"A bag?" Claire said as she wretched the door open to see that the room was vacant and the drawers were left open and empty.

_What the hell Jack? What the hell?_

She stood there looking at the room, her eyes not quite believing what she was seeing, but the reality was that Jack was gone, vanished.

She was about to leave and head straight for the Hokage's office when she noticed the piece of note on the drawers, she pick it up and read it's contents.

_Sensei and Sava, I know that this is sudden but I have to return to Taiyoukage a lot earlier than you guys and it can't wait. Do not tell the Taiyoukage of this, nor Payne. I know she is a SOLDIER. Don't worry, we will be meeting each other soon enough at the village or on the battlefield whether as allies or as enemies._

She read the note over and over again to take in whatever Jack was saying and was wondering why Jack specify not to tell the Armstrong-sama, nor Payne?

_It seems like there is something bigger at play here, _Claire thought, and her hazel eyes narrowing, _could it have something to do with Jack's hidden power?_

Claire put the piece of paper in her pocket and jumped out of the window, and jump toward the hospital, to see if Sava has awoken, and sure enough the young girl was standing up fully clothed and was retying her headband around her forehead.

"Claire-sensei?" she said smiling at the woman.

"You're up already?"

"Yeah, you know how much I hate hospitals," Sava said as she stretched, "the smell of disinfectant gets to me. So where is Jack? I've got to gave him a big thank you Sava style."

At the mention of Jack's name, Claire remembered the note and the look on her face hardened.

"Claire-sensei, what's going on?" Sava asked.

"Jack is heading back to Taiyoukagure right now," Claire said, "I don't know the full reason why but we are going after him."

"What…Why would he just leave like that?"

Claire pulls out the note and handed it to her, "This is all he left."

Sava read the note and Claire noticed that she was confused, and also a lot of questions going through her mind. She knew Jack and whoever wrote that note wasn't him.

"Did he think a note would be to explain enough," Sava snapped, "He keeps his promise and then vanish? Oh, hell no let's go after him."

Claire nodded and the two Taiyou ninjas left Konoha at top speed.

_Jack, you better had a good reason or I'm going to beat you into the ground, _Sava though angrily.

**Jack had left his two teammates behind in Konoha and had left for Taiyoukagure, what is he thinking?**

**Now everyone's destination is Taiyoukagure who will reach it first?**

**Stay posted for the next chapter, 'Dark Secret' comming in two.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	24. Chapter 24

**Here is the next chapter of Taiyoukagure ninjas. now as i promised the story took on a new path leaving the Naruto storyline behind. now it's Jack journey that's starting.**

**Hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing this chapter.**

**Chapter Cover: **An hooded Ataksuki member backside with both hand joined behind him.

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

Dark Secret

The past four days flew by as Jack flew through the trees top speed heading toward Taiyoukagure, and just like he had planned he will talk to his father and then disappear from the world.

_Will it be okay just to vanish like that, _he though, _to vanish without a trace, abandoning everything to live like a rogue? Mother had talked of a map that shows the Haruno clan hideouts, if I can find that map, maybe it could be of use…_

The trees suddenly opened up showing a path that Jack knew was too familiar since it lead straight toward Taiyoukagure.

_This is it then, _Jack thoughts as he watched the road from the branch he was standing on, _the point of no return._

He landed on the ground, looking at the path for a while sighing to himself when suddenly two person landed behind him.

"Well, I never thought you'll be the one out here Jack Haruno," a voice said.

Jack looked back toward a red-haired teen with the Taiyou headband on sideway with the midnight blue Chunin vest on. He had boots and also had a tied around his waist like a belt. The other was taller dressed entirely in black with a brown vest on him and a fuma shurinken was on his back also with his Taiyou headband on his head like a bandana and he was wearing glasses similar to Kabuto's.

"Toshi," Jack said, "Maki, what are you two doing in the forest?"

Toshi, the one in the blue vest said, "We're on guard duties Jack, and we've felt a chakra heading this way so we took a little detour. So how were the Chunin exams in Konoha? We head they were a little excitement there?"

"I'm a Chunin now," Jack said, narrowing his eyes at them, "Now if you two buffoons don't mind, I've got important business to attend to."

He turned around, and at the same time a kunai had pressed itself at his throat and a Maki said, "Care to said that again Jack? I misheard the comment."

"I didn't stutter Four-eyes," Jack growled.

A tense silence followed as the kunai pressed harder against Jack's throat and flames appeared in Jack's hand.

"You want to fight me Maki?" Jack asked.

"If you weren't the Taiyoukage's favorite, I'll pound you to the ground Jack," Maki said pushing his glasses up his nose.

"You're a coward then," Jack said, "not being able to fight me have nothing to do with Armstrong-sama."

A slight chuckle escaped through Maki's lips and the kunai was removed.

"You should know I'm a Double S right now and killing a Chunin will look bad on my report," Maki said putting the kunai back into his pouch, "even so, you haven't changed one bit, but you've only gone for two months."

"You're a Double S?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow, "Aren't you a little too young?"

"I won't be on the field for at least another year or so," Maki said, "I'm merely in training right now, just like old Payne back in the Academy. To believe that she is a SOLDIER is beyond me."

Jack merely scoffed at that and started walking toward the village.

"Say Jack, where are the rest of your team?" Toshi asked.

Jack stopped and looked back at them, his eyes in full **Spiral Sharingans **mode. The atmosphere become slightly heavy as Toshi and Maki fell on their knees as if suddenly exhausted.

_What was that? That chakra right now…full of murderous intents,_ Toshi thought as he looked toward Jack who was walking away.

_That chakra wasn't normal, _Maki thought, huffing slightly, _It's almost like in the presence of a Bijuu. I've heard their chakra are so strong that the strongest of shinobis froze in fear…and right now, Jack's chakra almost make me wish that I don't want to cross him in battle._

&&&

Claire knew they were a day behind Jack and she was wondering how he was doing it, traveling so fast without stopping.

"Claire-sensei, I don't know but something doesn't feel right," Sava said.

"What isn't?"

"Jack acting strange is one thing but to abandon us like that," Sava said, "Don't you think they will be a reason behind this sudden change of behavior, it doesn't suit Jack at all."

"I know, it's still puzzle me to no end," Claire said, remembering Jiraiya telling her what he had seen when Jack had help in the corridor back in Otokafu town. He had faced Itachi…

_Wait a minute? Why did Itachi only disable him if Jack was such a dangerous opponent. Could it be that…?_

Claire mind raced, thinking about the entire thing about Armstrong-sama theory of Shadow being the Shodai (First) Taiyoukage being alive and if Jack was Shadow's son…

_It can't be that? _Claire thought, her eyes widening, _Could Shadow-sensei had somehow made contact with Jack? But, even if he did come close to Jack, Jiraiya-sama and the others could have sensed him, so who did the delivery? The only enemy Jack faced during the week and a half he was away was Itachi, Kisame, Orochimaru and Kabuto. It is unlikely that Orochimaru and Kabuto could be following orders from anyone so the suspicion falls on the two Akatsuki members…_

"That have to be them," she thought out loud.

"What?" Sava asked.

"I was wondering which one of the reasons for Jack to act like that and I'm thinking that someone else might be indirectly involved with it. You know the theory of the shadow man right?"

"I'm not sure," Sava said.

"the shadow man is like the man hidden in the background leading a entire operation like the master mind," Claire explained, "almost if I plan out a plan with a team of shinobis which I'm the leader, I could just choose one from the team, make him act in my place as a temporary leader as I use him to control the others. Get it now?"

"Oh, so you're saying that someone is causing all of this to happen?" Sava asked.

"It could be a possibility," Claire said, "and I have a feeling that whoever is controlling the chess piece is about to show his knight soon enough."

_A Shadow leader, _Sava thought to herself, _never would have thought of something like that. Claire-sensei is amazing enough on the battle field and also she is smart enough to outmaneuver the strongest mind. Guess being a natural at everything you do got its perks._

&&&

Night had fallen across the Sun village, as the sun turn red in its setting. The houses lights up on by one and the stars started to appear in the sky one by one, and the moon itself was full bathing everything in its silvery light.

"Been away for a long time," Jack murmured, "but it's sad I won't be staying."

He had been in the village for a few minutes and he was already heading toward the Haruno clan part of town as it situated on the far side of the village and he walked straight there without greeting anyone.

He then turned into an alley and looked toward the wall which bore the triangular symbol he had on his coat.

_Haven't been there for years, _he thought.

He walked down the alley, looking at the streetlights which weren't on, since they were no one to do so after the Haruno clan was destroyed, and from the stories that Armstrong-sama had told him, this alley was always brilliantly lit.

"Guess thing changes," he murmured as he arrived in front of a gate which also bore the Haruno clan symbol.

For a second, Jack simply stood there as he watched the home of his forefathers, and the home he could have grown in if the clan wasn't destroyed and maybe he could have had brother or sisters there or many friends. He closed his eyes, imagining what feeling that could have been as a slight breeze went through his clothes and hair, swaying them.

The life that was forever taken from him since the clan was destroyed hunted him for years now and he had gotten used to it and jumping over the gate, he was in the courtyard of the clan.

It was deserted as expected and unnaturally quiet. It was expected as Jack walked through the rows of houses that were lined and he found himself in front of a larger building, which look like a mansion of some sort and he walked inside of it.

The smell was musky inside the house, probably due to the long years of being empty and since then, no one had ever entered the Main hall of the clan. He recognize it since, in his subconscious, that's was where him and his mother had talked. In his mind, the room was well taken care of, but now everything was dusty and dark. The silvery light of the moon was showing the mosaic ground which was inch thick with dust, which makes his footsteps muffled.

He looked on his right and was, once again, looking at the painting of the woman in the ancient armor with the DRAGON sword. He walked toward it and watched it for some time wondering if the passage was there…

He removed the painting, dropping it to the ground, raising a lot of dust. A small door was there with a combination look.

_Damn, I wasn't expecting that, _Jack though, _Goddamn puzzles._

They were no numbers on the lock, merely kanji that if put together will form the word needed to enter the room and Jack has no idea of how he should do it.

Thinking slightly on something that the Haruno clan would only know, he crypt the message into the lock and since they were a five letters, he had to try his luck, and he read the small message that was on it.

_Alone he was in the darkness,_

_Getting his final test,_

_The man had forgotten,_

_The dept that all man must pay._

He read the message several times to actually think about it and he didn't have time to do this so he created a set of hand seals and a chirping sound started to appear in his hand..

_Got to thanks Sasuke for this, _he though.

"**Chidori."**

The blast blew the door to pieces. Jack walked in looking around and he turned on a lamp and found himself starring at a large room filled with scrolls and a map was plastered on the wall. He walked toward it and saw that they were red markings on it, and they were on various countries except for Ame (Rain) and Suna (Sand).

"Guess that's the map then," Jack said as he took it off the wall, putting it into his pocket.

He looked at the scrolls that pilled on the shelves and was wondering which one of them bears the secrets of the Haruno clans and he took one at random and looks at the title.

RINNEGAN

"I might need this in the future," Jack said and he put it into his bag looking through the rest and found one that was interesting.

THE BIRTH OF THE HARUNO CLAN

_Could this be…? _Jack thought.

He opened it and started to read.

_The three clans that formed the Haruno clan are carrying their own secrets and they went through a blood feud which was before the Sun Village was called a village. Back then, it was called Clans of Blood, dues to the bloody battles that tooks place in between the two major clans. Most could have believed that the two clans were on each other sides but it was never so._

_Forty years, the two clans constantly prayed on each other similar to the way beasts pray on each others. The Haruchi clan, who become the Main Clan, was lead by a man called Yuzuki Haruchi, who was a bearer of the "God-Eyes" and he used his strong will, making the other clans succumbs to his wills, bringing the three to the end of the Bloody war between the three. Yuzuki then used force to control what was most of the clans which were rassembling together under the men called, "Firebender," due to the will to bend flames to his wills._

_Thus was the birth of Taiyoukagure Village under the masked Firebender as the Shodai Taiyoukage._

_But, merely five years after the Village was founded, the tension between the Haruchi and the Noang Clan was rising again due to the murder of one of their ninjas, which was rumored to have caused by the Haruchi clan assassin. Then, the Taiyoukage asked for a Clan marriage to ease the tension. The Noang Clan didn't agree at first but, as time goes by, the wedding was announced and so the blood feud was finally over between the two, but the tension still here till this day._

_Not anymore, _Jack though as he sighed at the Haruno Clan horrible past, _and to think my great grandfather was the one to do such things._

Ignoring the uneasy thoughts, he continue on reading,

_The other clan that joined with the Haruchi clan was the Ruhang Clan, which was called the 'Amber Eyes' clan. It was said that the Ruhang amber eyes were formed by the many fire techniques they were famous for. One of their sons had fallen for a daughter of the Haruchi clan and they had later joined in marriage forming another son who then married from the Ruang clan and the three elders that lead their clans that time meet under the Main hall roof to discuss what they should name the clan since the mixing was going at a large rate._

_Later on, to give honor to their Clans, the three elders came to the conclusion to baptized the clan as the Haruno Clan as it becomes known worldwide._

Fascinated, Jack put the scroll back remembering that he bore the Ruhang clan's amber eyes. So he was surely part of that side of the clan.

_This couldn't be a secret, _Jack thought to himself, _this is just a piece of history of the Clan, on how it was formed. Mother says that they were a secret of the clan in there, but where is it?_

Jack looked through another sets of scrolls but some of them were missions, politics stuffs that bores him to death, and he came across a black scroll.

Curious he took it and saw that they were no title on it, and it won't open.

_Blood seal, _Jack though as he nib at his thumb and put some blood on the scroll.

The scroll adsorbed the blood and it clicked open to reveal red inks and Jack eyes widened at what he was seeing.

_No way, It can't be true?_

Starring back at him was a picture of his mother with a small description on the bottom.

_TO BE ASSASSINATED_

_Saki Haruno had become a treat to the Project, and now must be destroyed at all cost. The child she bore must not be born for he carries the blood of a Youkai. The Ruhang clan is already under suspicions of the disappearances that took place mid June and throughout the rest of the year. Considered she was raised as a weapon, they are not to be breeding._

_Signed_

_Armstrong Sunhang_

_Yondaime of Taiyoukagure._

_These are dated fourteen years ago, _Jack thought, _He…he was going to kill me? He was going to kill me and my mother just because I was about to be born, and the Project? Sound like something more than Madara is at hand here. What the blazes is going on around here?_

Jack's hand clenched so hard and his eyes, without his knowledge were becoming more animal like with a vertical slit in both of them.

_I carries Youkai's blood? Which mean, the Ruhang clan was doing something causing disappearances all over the Village? That could say my Mother could have been a full blooded Youkai or something…_

His eyes saw a string of hair hanging and it was blood red.

"That can't be…" he said to himself and he took off his headband so his hair falls in front of his face and sure enough, they weren't a trace of pink left. It was blood red.

"What is this?" Jack asked himself out loud.

But no one answered him as he seat in the small scrolls room, learning the terrible secret that the Haruno clan had hidden for so long.

_So, did those secrets ignite the civil war fourteen years ago? _Jack suddenly thoughts, _was this the reason I grew without a family? _

&&&

Armstrong Sunhang took a deep breath to himself as if awoken from a deep sleep. He had been seating there for the best part of two hours doing paper work and it wasn't doing him any good right now.

He had called for a SOLDIER and was waiting when suddenly one of them grew out of the ground using the Earth art. He had a light silver armor with dark gloves and sandals. The mask has two slit holes for eyes and it bore the Sun Symbol on its forehead.

"You've called Taiyoukage-sama?" the male voice said.

"Number 00," Armstrong said, "I want you to go to the Haruno Clan estate. It's time to finish the mission."

"You mean…?"

"Yes," Armstrong said rubbing his forehead, "It may seem surprising but whoever had put the Mind Barrier on me was skilled but I've broken through it. It's time to finish that ugly business that the Haruno clan had started."

"What do you wish me to do?"

"This is an S-ranked one," Armstrong said, pulling out a black scroll.

_Black scroll, _Number 00 though, _one hadn't been used for fourteen years now._

"The instructions are in this scroll," Armstrong said, "and make sure you complete it, it is important to the village survival."

"Understood sir," Number 00 said and he sunk back into the ground with the scroll in hand.

&&&

Jack stumbled out of the room with all the scrolls he needed, his mind heavy with thought of what he had just learned and it shocked him to the very core of his existence and for some reason, playing into the hands of his father doesn't sound as bad as it seems…

"Look like you've gotten my message," a voice said through the Main hall.

The voice carried toward him and Jack could hear the barely controlled excitement that bore through it. Footsteps could be heard in the darkness and Jack stood there, his eyes looking toward where the sound came from and through a window, the moonlight showed a square of light. Two feet appeared, then a cloak which had red clouds on it and a chest, then the masked face.

The man was taller than him for sure, seemingly the same height as Itachi, but his cloak was different than the one from Itachi which had high collar. This one had a hood, which was up, and the moonlight made the white mask shone eerily.

"Hello Jack, I'm Uchiha Madara, and I'm your father."

**Uchiha Madara now make his first appearance in the story, what is going to happen now that father and son meet for the first time? and what is Number 00 secret mission?**

**All of this and more next time in 'Crisis in Taiyoukagure'**

**A/N: All right i know that i made Madara wear a white mask. the only reason is that when he helped Itachi destroy the Uchiha clan, he was wearing a white mask. if you don't believe me go winkepidia and tip his name. I'm sure that will be helpful. now till nextime.**

**Double S: Stand for Special Shinobi, and are the ones that works with the Special Jonins in missions or whatever. they sometimes go on missions with Chunins and can replace Jonins who are leading a Genin team. Age ranks to become one varies, because it's mainly skilled shinobis who becomes in that section. Hope the info was useful.**

**R&R**

**Jacques0 out.**


	25. Chapter 25

**here is the next chapter of Taiyoukagure ninjas and as we know last time, Uchiha Madara make his first appearance and father and son meet for the first time.**

**What is Jack reaction is going to be?**

**Hope you are enjoying the fic as much as i enjoy writing it. Read and review.**

**Chapter Cover: **The Village of Taiyoukagure in the sunset.

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

The crisis in Taiyoukagure

The two starred at each other. Jack didn't know what he was feeling right now. Seeing the man that his mother had called a cunning man and a demon that walked the earth.

"Uchiha Madara," Jack said his amber eyes seemed to be glowing in the dark.

"It seems the demon blood in you has awoken," Madara said, "the very reason that the Amber Eyes were annihilated."

"You…How are you still alive after all this time?" Jack asked, "You let my mother die and the entire clan, you're worst than most scum of the earth."

Madara let out a small chuckle at that, and he looked toward Jack, showing the single hole on the mask he was wearing, a red glow could be seeing in it. A red glow with three tomoes circling it.

"That's how you greet your father Jack," Madara asked, "I've protected you ever since you came into this world and you stand here calling me scum?"

"Protected me?" Jack yelled, "You don't gave an ass about what I've become these past years, you just want to use me, just like you use my mother to create me."

"You can choose to believe me or you can choose to ignore me," Madara said, "But, this place is not the place to discuss these kinds of important things. We need a little privacy around here, unlike the one who hides in the shadows."

A ninja appeared behind Madara and he was dressed in SOLDIER clothes.

"What brings a little chap like you here?" Madara asked.

Number 00 didn't say anything as he continued to watch his target behind the masked man in the cloak, and for some reason, he knew that the man in front of him was immensely strong.

"So, the genjutsu had finally broken," Madara whispered, "and the Unstoppable Armstrong has send you to kill Jack, as he not?"

"What…?" Jack said, not believing his ears.

The ninja didn't say anything.

"Of all the nights to break, it had to be tonight," Madara said, "but, you won't be killing it anyone right now because you're about to be killed."

Number 00 barely had any time to move before his head was lopped off his body and blood flew out of the neck like a jet of water as the body stood for a moment and then falls on the ground.

Madara pocketed his kunai and fell a surge of chakra as lightning charged around Jack.

"I will kill you today, Madara, **Lightning Lance."**

The burst of lightning charged toward Madara and exploded the walls behind him.

_What…I couldn't have missed from this range? _Jack though.

"That's quite a technique you got there Jack," Madara said, "but it seems that we won't be alone for long, and well, we must be going by now."

"I'm not going with you," Jack said taking a stance with a kunai in his hand, "I'll kill you."

"You are nowhere near my level yet Jack," Madara said, "I can move faster than light and you are just a kid who had inherited powers and is nowhere near to control it. You have been feeling the temptation don't you Jack? Since you possesses the demon blood that the Ruhang clan had been known to have, you will become magnificent."

Suddenly a figure grew out of the ground beside Madara and it looked like a giant green jaw of a carnivorous plant. It opened, showing a person in it with golden colored eyes and two colored side. One white and one black.

"A team of Jonin is coming toward this way," he said and deeper voice said, "**Time is almost up what is it that you're doing next."**

"Send out the word to Pein," Madara said, "This day, fourteen years ago, the Haruno clan was destroyed in the civil war, and now this day Taiyoukagure is going to be destroyed. Launch a full assault on the village."

"What are you planning?" Jack said.

"Taiyoukagure will be destroyed," Madara said, "I brought the village together almost a century ago, now I'm just erasing it."

"You bastard," Jack yelled, flames appearing in his hand ready to attack when a voice said from behind him.

"As I said before you are not on my level yet."

That's the last thing he heard before he was knocked out.

"So this is the brat?" the plant-man asked.

Madara put the kid on his shoulder and said, "Go to Pein Zetsu, and tell him to start the attacks."

The plant-man, Zetsu, closed the large jaws of the plan and sunk back into the ground. Madara walked out of the Main hall to see a group of Jonins outside there, ready to do battle.

"Stand where you are," A Jonin yelled out.

Madara simply vanished and reappeared behind the group who still stood there as if frozen, then blood spills out of various places on each Jonin as they falls on the ground.

"Now, there is someone I have to kill before the night ends," Madara said to the night, "but, I've got to put Jack into a safe place…"

A vortex appeared in his face and it absorbed Jack.

"Well, now that's over, let's see if Armstrong is up to his last battle."

&&&

When Claire and Sava reached the village, they saw that they were under attack as explosions echoed in every corner of the village as screams and flames with dark smokes clouded the sky.

"What is that? An invasion?" Sava asked.

_It can't be an invasion, _Claire though, _it's not possible._

"Follow me Sava," Claire said.

With a nod from Sava, the two shinobis flew over the rooftops of the buildings and landed by another Taiyou ninja who was there with a team.

"Shinji, what the hell is going on?" Claire asked.

"The entire village is under attack," Shinji, a dark skinned Taiyou ninja said, "we are getting it from every key point of the village. We can't tell if it's an invasion or not."

"Damn it," Claire said, "what is being done with the villagers?"

"We have Genins taking care of them into the shelters," Shinji said, "I'm taking my squad into the S-sector. I'll see you then Claire."

With that the shinobis shunshined away.

"Who would invade us now?" Sava said.

"It's not an invasion," Claire said as she saw a dead villager with many kunai piercing his back, "this is an extermination."

"An extermination?"

"Yes, an extermination of Taiyoukagure village," Claire said, gritting her teeth "there are not only killing shinobis, but villagers too. Sava head for the shelters and help them."

"What about you sensei?"

"I'm going toward the Taiyoukage tower," Claire said, "I must see Armstrong about something."

Sava noticed the lack of the sama but didn't say anything but nodded and headed west.

_Good luck Sava, _Claire though as she headed toward the large tower in the middle of the village.

&&&

Sava flew through the village as she headed straight for the shelters, and she can hear screams coming from there, making her quicken her pace.

_This couldn't be much of a worse timing, _she though, _those ninjas came out of nowhere and attacked the village, but something tells me that I've barely scratch the surface of what's going on around here._

When she arrived by the shelters, she noticed some enemy ninjas there which were fighting the Genins and they were killing most of them. Flashing toward them at full speed, Sava send a volley of kunai toward them.

One of the ninja saw the attack and blocked them with his kunai and the others got hit in the back or at their heads.

"Those Taiyou brats keep crawling out like bugs," one of them said and in the flames light, Sava caught sight of their headbands and noticed they bore the Ame (Rain) symbol with a horizontal scratch on it.

"Amekagure," she said.

"Just kill her," one of the Ame ninja said, "I'm going to kill the other civilians from the next shelters."

_They got info on where the shelter were, _Sava though, _Someone had been working with them, betraying the village, but I'm not going down without a fight._

"Now let's see if you got some fight into you," the Ame ninja said, "the last Genins I faced, hardly lasted five seconds."

Sava charged toward him, sending two more kunai making the ninja dodge and she came with an ax kick over the ninja's head, but it was blocked by another Ame ninja.

So, there are more than two," Sava said.

"Let's kill her," the new Ame ninja said and both of them charged toward Sava who pulled out two customs made kunai and they started glowing with her wind chakra.

"Let's see how much you guys last against the Blades of the Wind," Sava said.

Sensing a attack from behind, Sava dropped into a crouch as shurinken flew over her head, missing by inches, and she wiped around with the chakra charged kunai, slashing the enemy in the face, leaving a gash there, blood flying out, and using a fan kick, which connected toward one of the uncoming Ame ninja but the other had dodged and he came with a kunai trusting it down toward Sava's exposed chest.

CLANG!

It came in contact with a bloodied kunai, and Sava smirked at him and swung her other arm, making the enemy steps back as she missed.

"You're pretty skilled for a Genin," the Ame ninja said, "You managed to take out two of my squad which they were Genins too. Me I'm a Chunin and more experienced than you…"

Sava threw the kunai toward him at amazing accuracy that the Ame ninja was momentarily surprised, but he dodged it.

"So you're itching for a fight," the ninja said, "I'm giving you what you want."

The Chunin pulled out what look like a doudle headed sword and was about to attack when a kunai stabbed him in his spine.

"W…what the?"

"Instead of rambling," Sava said from there, "Pay attention to your surrounding."

"But…how?"

"Bushin," Sava said, "the one you were fighting was merely a Bushin. So you mind telling me why are you attacking my village?"

"It's the end for your village," the ninja said, "Pein-sama will destroy every life in this pathetic excuse for a village."

Sava, in anger took him by the neck and with a sharp crack, it was broken.

"So this is how a war feels like," Sava said as she looked around the destruction, "I don't like it."

&&&

Armstrong was standing on the top of the Kage's Tower with SEVERER on his back and the yellow robes fluttering in the wind as the booms echoed through the village and the smokes grew through it.

_So is this it for the village? _He thought, _What would you have done in my place eh Sadaime Taiyoukage?_

Suddenly, he sensed a presence behind him and said, "So you're finally here Madara."

The masked man said, "I won't be killing everyone if that's what you're thinking. I'm merely fulfilling the promise that I told Saki on her deathbed."

"You're going to kill me then?"

"Yes," Madara said, "I have no further use for you. You had tried to kill my son fourteen years ago and you were power hungry. No wonder your little experiments didn't seat too well with you."

Quick as lightning, Armstrong drew SEVERER and he turned toward Madara who simply stood there.

"I've heard that your speed has no match Madara," Armstrong said, "Is that true?"

"Why don't you find out?"

"**SEVERER Technique: Thousand Suns."**

The blast of chakra blows half of the building roof off and smokes grew around it. When it dispersed, Madara was standing there, not even fazed a little.

_So it is true, _Armstrong though, _He really is fast._

"Are you done already?" Madara said, "For a Kage, you are probably the weakest."

Armstrong charged toward him swinging the blade which went through Madara as if he was a ghost. Shocked, Armstrong jumped back looking at the man in front of him, wondering what kind of technique he was using.

_Is this a genjutsu? No…I can feel his chakra, but my blade went through him as if he wasn't even there, what kind of technique is this?_

"Since you're not attacking," Madara said, "I'm taking the offensive."

He went through twenty hand seals in less than five second and said,

"**Ninja Art: Kyuubi."**

A large chakra beast appeared behind him, and Armstrong was frozen as the nine-tails swished behind Madara, and the large reddish form of the famed Bijuu appeared. His large jaws were in a roar as the two devilish red eyes were staring at him.

"No…way, it can't be…"

Armstrong could feel sweet pouring from his face as his heart beat furiously in his chest, not believing that a real Bijuu had being summoned into the battle.

"Taiyoukagure has seen its last sun," Madara said.

&&&

Claire suddenly stopped, feeling the dread growing within her, and she looked around wondering where it was coming from and sure enough she found it and almost had a heart attack when she saw the nine-tails swishing into the air, and the roar that echoed into the night sending shivers down her spine.

_What is the Kyuubi is doing here? _She though, _Didn't the Fourth Hokage seal it away when it had attacked Konoha thirteen years ago?_

Claire headed toward the Tower even faster now.

_Armstrong is in danger right now and from the large amount of chakra that thing possesses, this battle is the highest chakra I've ever felt in my entire shinobi career._

&&&

Sava's head shot toward where the Nine-tails swishing in the distance and the feeling of fear growing inside her.

"Sava, what the hell is that?" a Genin, Sato asked her.

"I…don't know," Sava said, "but whatever it is, that's not good."

&&&

"A little gift from the Kyuubi since I was its master," Madara said.

"So, the Kyuubi attacking Konoha was not natural incident," Armstrong said.

"Say good-bye to your village," Madara said and he created a seal, "**Destroy."**

The Kyuubi chakra form roared and pounced like a cat toward the Taiyoukage who was frozen in fear and closed his eyes waiting for the pain to come.

_I'm sorry father, I've failed._

KABOOM!

A massive explosion took place as if an atomic bomb had been dropped into the village and the wave broke away houses and the ground tears itself up as debris falls around everywhere and the large mushroom of smoke grew into the air, marking the destruction of the village known as Taiyoukagure.

From a branch not far away from the village, Madara stood there looking at the smoke which rose into the sky.

"Now we are even Armstrong," he said.

The plant-man, Zetsu grew from a branch above him and he said, "Some of them may still be alive." And the other voice said, "**We can just go eat the corpses."**

"That won't be necessary," Madara said, "They won't have enough shinobi left to do anything to Ame (Rain). Taiyoukagure is finished as one of the Great Powers of the World."

"So what about the brat?"

"I will be talking to him," Madara said, "Jack will finally know the truth that was kept from him all those years. The secret of the Ruhang Clan and the role his mother plays into it all."

"You know he might not believe you," Zetsu said.

"I don't expect him to," Madara said, "but then again, it is as I planned it."

With that he disappeared.

"You know, sometimes he scares me with his plans,"

"**Shut up and let's go back to the others."**

He sunk back down into the ground.

**The beautiful village of Taiyoukagure had been totaled and what truth is Madara talking of? Is there anyone left alive in the village after such explosion?**

**The saga continues next time in 'Dark Secret part 2'**

**A/N: Okay, the finishing move of this chapter is of my own creation, and how is Madara is able to pull off such a technique? It's basically a large chakra-formed of the Nine-Tails, almost like a shadow of the former creature. since Madara was its master for god knows how long, i made him get a little piece of it's power, but this is not one-tenth of the Kyuubi's chakra so it acted like a bomb. At first, i was going to make Pein go all Shinra Tensei on the village but i changed my mind since Madara was the one planning the entire attack, i made him finish it with a technique that can only be used once every year. Hope that was satifactory for everyone.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone, this is the chapter that is the turning point of the story and last time, Madara had said that he is going to tell Jack the truth.**

**Now start reading to learn the story that lead to the war that rocked Taiyou fourteen years previously.**

**Chapter Cover: **Saki Haruno smiling with a beastly shadow behind her.

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

Dark Secret part 2

A throbbing pain was what Jack felt when he came around to. His senses were coming back to him as he felt himself lying on what feels like a bed of some kind. Groaning slightly, he opened his eyes to find a ceiling starring back at him and he seated up taken in the room he was in.

It was shabby looking with reddish brown wall and floor. A small candle was the only source of light he could see and he wondered again where he was.

"You're finally awake," a voice said.

He turned his head toward the voice and saw a man was seating down on a chair facing a small table and was writing on a piece of paper. He was dressed in black shirt with open collar, showing the fishnet underneath it and the dark pants with high sandals.

"Who are you?"

The man chuckled and said, "Don't tell me you've already forgotten your father's voice."

"Madara," Jack said, his hand flying for his kunai pouch to find it missing.

"You won't need your weapons for now Jack," Madara said as he stood up from his chair and walked toward him.

For the first time, Jack was starring at Madara's face. It was not as old as he though it would, the exception that he was missing an eye, which he covered with an eye patch. His hair was falling slightly sideway, covering the Sharingan eye and he had a small smirk on his face.

"How long was I out?"

"Two hours or three at most," Madara said, "So, you are not going to attack me?"

Jack stayed silent at this but Madara seemed not be waiting for an answer as he turned around and headed toward the door.

"I'll return with food and I will explain something to you, something that not even Armstrong could explain to you."

"W…what do you mean?"

"I'll explain when I return," Madara said and he closed the door and Jack heard the sharp click on the other side.

Jack didn't know how long passed as he simply laid there looking at the ceiling wondering what he should do now. He had pretty much failed the plan that he had in mind. His thoughts turned toward the village and Claire-sensei. A bill rose through his mouth as he remembered them wondering if they were alive or not. Madara had told him that he was going to destroy the village, but he knew that some of the ninjas were strong and counting the SOLDIERs and the Double S, the village should be fine, if not suffering a large amount of damage.

In a corner, his stuffs were piled up and he went toward them taking the scrolls putting them in his pocket and his kunai pouch, and his hand found a scroll with the kanji DRAGON on it. He remembered getting it when he became a Chunin back in Konoha, which seemed a lifetime ago. The Taiyou headband was laying on the table were Madara was moment before and he took it, noticing the horizontal slash on it.

_He turned me unto a missing-ninja, _Jack though.

Jack tied it on his forehead. He didn't care now though, since he had defected from the village, he knew that they would have put him down through the Bingo book. His new red hair was a shock to him though and he knew that it had something to do with his Youkai blood, ever since he had awoken his **Spiral Sharingans **he had felt something familiar growing through him and it had made him feel abnormal…

_As if I wasn't abnormal enough, _he though, thinking about the fire manipulation he had.

The click echoed through the room and the door opened, Madara entered carrying a plate of food.

"Here," he said, "Eat."

"How would I know you didn't poison it?" Jack asked.

"I don't have any reason to kill you Jack," Madara said, putting the food on his bed, "but you will listen to what I have to say, for it concern your mother and the life she lived as a member of the Amber eyes clan."

Jack didn't say anything as he seated on the bed, eating the food slowly as Madara took a seat and took a deep breath.

"As you know they were a civil war in your village fourteen years ago," he started, "a war that spelled the end of the Haruno clan and it isn't common knowledge on how the civil war started. The villagers are ignorant of the real reason on how the war started, but a selected few knew the truth, Armstrong, the Council, and your mother."

"It started when the Sadaime Taiyoukage, Takeshi Sunhang become a Kage. He was a man who believed that bloodlines limits are the nobles of the village and his clan's bloodline was a way of connecting with swords, a bloody ritual that put part of the person soul in the blade, joining them for life. As you know, they aren't many bloodline limits clan in Taiyoukage. The only clans that fit that category was the Ookami clan which one of your friend is part of, the Haruchi clan, which was believed to possess the Rinnegan and the very last, the Ruhang clan due to their animalistic senses. It was strange since the Rinnegan never surfaced again within the Haruchi clan and the Ookamin clan had full power since the Ruhang clan denied of having any sort of bloodline, which raised a lot of suspicions within the Council, but the law forbids them to investigate the clan, but it didn't mean that their suspicions appeased.

Time passed any of the Ruhang side of the Haruno clan was devoid of any bloodline limit; that is until the unexplained disappearances started to take place within the Village."

Jack listened to that last line with rapt attention, his mind going to the contents of the black scroll he had read back in Taiyou.

"The shinobis were baffled as they continued since they couldn't figure out who or what was behind the attacks but every time they found a site of disappearance, it was bathed in blood and gore. The rumors started of a demon living in the village and it was on high alert for anything unusual which for the time, the disappearances stopped for a while, letting the village go down to their normal security level. Oh, how wrong they were, the disappearances restarted again and a witness survived, and who do you believe it was Jack?"

"Who?"

"Armstrong Sunhang himself," Madara said, "your future Yondaime."

_Armstrong-sama? _Jack though as his eye widened.

"And you wouldn't believe what he said he saw," Madara said taking in a small laugh, "He said that him and his teammates were practicing for their Chunin mission and it was twilight, and they were attacked on the field by something that _looks _human but it itsn't. Being the Taiyoukage's son, he must have talked to him and he told them that the creatures all had something in common and it was their Amber eyes."

_No, way…, _Jack though.

As if knowing what he was thinking Madara nodded slightly, "Yes, the Ruhang clan is the only known clan that had never participated in the hunt for the mysterious attackers that attacked prayed on villagers and shinobis alike. The head of the Haruno clan at this time, Zaiki Haruno went to the Kage and argued for his clan innocence in all of that but it didn't get the clan under suspicions, getting them under hard surveillance from the SOLDIERs."

"This continued for five years, and well, and the heir of the Ruhang clan argued for her clan sake. Your mother Saki Haruno was one of a kind. She was a surprisingly convincing leader, and only in her teens she managed to convince the Taiyoukage himself to remove the SOLDIERs who were watching the clan. It was a shock and an uproar for poor Armstrong seeing his father give in so easily to a fifteen year old."

Madara looked toward the ceiling as if lost in his memories and Jack feels a new anger cursed through his body. Armstrong knew his mother and every time he had asked about her, he got the same answer…

"Saki Haruno, was a beautiful woman and her amber eyes gave that exotic and wild aura that you can't help but fall in love with her…"

"Ahem," Jack said loudly.

"Oh…er…right," Madara said, shaking his head of whatever perverted thoughts he was having, "As I was saying, Armstrong started to get into a deep hate for Saki and the Haruno clan. He believed that they were something that the clan was hiding and he bid his time, serving as a Jonin who was always keeping an eye out for Saki Haruno and her doings, and he was getting desperate to find any clues to give to his father but old Takeshi had died."

"Being in his mid-twenties, Armstrong was a respected Jonin of the entire village and he did become the Yodaime as you knew and that's when I put myself in the village as Shadow and took on a team which consisted of your sensei Claire Fox. You're wondering why I entered the village it is because, the news of the demon that lived in the Sun village and to tell you the truth, I was curious about the entire thing and I had set myself to found out that demon and see if I could use it for my benefits."

"Another year passed and I become famous in the village, thanks to my unusual _speed_ and I passed it off as a bloodline limits and I told that my family rarely gets it. I off course trained the Genins as I knew and soon, I heard the talks of the Saki in the village and how her _genjutsu _surpasses any genjutsu know to shinobis. I smooth talked to her, and becoming one of her friends as we went through missions together, keeping each other alive and also growing closer to each other as comrades do.

"And I was the only soul outside the Ruhang clan to have discovered the infamous secret that plagued Taiyoukagure for decades, and for the first time since encountering a Bijuu, I was afraid."

He let out a bark like laugh which echoed through the entire room.

"Can you believe it? Me afraid," Madara told him, still shaking with amusement, "I never thought that could happen, but when you starred face-to-face to a Bijuu before, you may believe that nothing could ever frightened you but boy, how wrong I was. I found out when both me and her when to a mission together and she was looking unusual pale for someone who was always full of energy, and I was worried, wondering if she was sick but went we killed the one we were after, she smell of blood must have sent her crazy, unleashing the Youkai that was hidden within her for so long.

I was sure that if I didn't had the Sharingan with me I would have been killed and her chakra was so terrifying, and I fell in love with it. I was in ecstasy on how strong she could be and that she could go against a Bijuu anytime of the day. I was so happy that I found a creature _stronger _than the Kyuubi no Yoko."

"To say she was shocked that I defeated her Youkai form was an understatement. She was absolutely terrified of me thinking I was a monster too like her and I asked her to tell me why she never told me about it and that night we took in into a small pub and she told me about the Ruhang clan secret, the clan that used to serve the supernatural during the early age of shinobis. The clan known as the Devil's right hand."

"I learned about that the Youkai within her, and that sometimes the Youkai get restless and the only way to please him is to gaves him blood, and I knew then that the disappearances were a way of feeding the Youkai within them. Those who didn't have strong will like her were beheaded. So it turn out that Armstrong was right after all, the Ruhang clan was responsible. She told me that she was trying to get the clan out of the village, every members who carries the Youkai's blood to deflect from the village, but the head of the clans were having none of it, and it was saying that the suspicions against them will grown if they suddenly leave the village without any real reason. Your mother was in a dilemma Jack, she wanted to serve the village as a shinobi and also she wanted to save her clan from the Youkai blood within them. She didn't know what to do with herself and I knew then that the smiles she shows every day was faked. She was thorn, more thorn then anyone I ever knew, and I was sorry for her too and well, this lead to that and her trust turn to love toward me."

"She trusted me and we married each other the following year, and the clan Heads were against the marriage since the heavy secret that lied on them, but she stood up for me against them, and they accepted me as long as I didn't divulged the secret to anyone which I had no reason to do so, but they were a mole in the clan."

"A…a mole," Jack said.

"Yes," Madara said, "that's how the tension started to build, and the suspicion from the clan grew toward me thinking I told Armstrong, even your mother turned against me. I was shunned from the clan and I was furious wondering who could have found out the secret that I hidden for so long. Turns out that Soya, your mom's sister was jealous since she was the eldest of the Main house that she was supposed to be married before the youngest and she had become my prime suspect of the mole and I was right.

Her and Armstrong had started to plot on how to take revenge on the Ruhang clan and I found out about the plan, and the same night I found out that your mother was pregnant. I talked to her in leaving the village with me and I told her the truth about myself and what was my intentions before and it had changed to protecting her and the baby, but she stood down saying that I would leave with the baby when I had the chance and she was staying to fight for her family. She convinced me off course, that unnatural talent of her to convince anyone she had an argument against. Two days after you were born, the attack against the Haruno clan started. Armstrong with 120 of his SOLDIERs destroyed the clan and that night was known as the Night of Blood."

"When I get the news that Saki had died, my anger took control of myself and I decimated the entire 120 of them, but some survived including the Yondaime and I put him under a strong genjutsu to take care of you at my place since I publicly go against the Yodaime. Since then, I waited for you to grow and become strong."

He finished looking toward Jack with his lone Sharingan and Jack was starring at the ground, shaking in anger. This wasn't supposed to happen, he wasn't supposed to be feeling sorry for his father, but there he was feeling sorry for the man that his mother had called a cunning man.

"What happened to Soya?" Jack asked.

"She survived," Madara said, "but no one knows where she is right now. I've been hunting for her for quite a while but no success."

Jack took the headband and took it off from his forehead, looking at the Sun village symbol, wondering if he should proudly wear the headband anymore. He remember the happiness he had felt when he had first gotten one of them, the very thought of becoming strong enough to help civilians and fellow shinobis.

_Flashback_

"_Alright Jack," the academy teacher said, giving him a full blown grin, "You have officially become a Genin of Taiyoukagure. Congratulations."_

_With a satisfied smirk on his face, Jack picked up the headband and looked at the brand new one and said, "From this day forth, I shall bind myself to help in protect, this is my ninja way."_

"_That's good," the teacher said, "The Sun Village's motto is 'Thy light shall be bright as the Sun in the world'_

_Time skip two days later,_

"_Hey Jack, let's go round," Sava said as she took a stance._

"_You're not strong enough," Jack said._

_Sava had fought but he had won as the last five times in those past two days._

"_Okay, I'm going to train some more."_

_The image changed to him and Armstrong on a field._

"_I've promised your father I'll take care of you, and since you've already doing so well, you won't be participating into the Chunin Exam this year because I'm going to train you myself."_

"_Really?" Jack said, shocked._

"_Really."_

_Flashback end._

Dark emotions started to bubble within Jack as his entire body was shaking and Madara took notice of the Youkai chakra leaking from him and he was amazed.

_His Youkai is strong for a half-blood, _he though, _He is only a teen and I can tell it is stronger than Saki's used to be. Just how strong are you going to get Jack Uchiha Haruno?_

Suddenly, the leaking stopped as Jack took a deep breath and Madara was even more amazed as he continued to observe the boy in front of him thinking about what he had created and knew that the boy won't be joining Akatsuki right now and having something like this under him in his hunt for the Nine Bijuu, the Akatsuki organization will be feared the most in the underworld.

_If he joined, I might just gave him the first Akatsuki mission to capture the Shukaku, _Madara thought, _but I mustn't take those things too fast. _

"I…I don't know why but I believe you," Jack said.

Madara continued to watch the boy intently.

"How?" he asked.

"I won't know but something tell me to trust you," Jack said, his voice soft.

"Your mother told me those exact words when I found out her secrets," Madara said standing up, "well, I'm not going to force you to do anything, so it's your choice if you stay or go, but if you do stay, we will head for Ame (Rain) the next day."

Madara walked away toward the door when a voice said, "He was going to assassinate her."

He stopped and looked toward Jack, "What?"

"Armstrong was going to kill my mother," Jack said, "I found out in a black scroll in the Haruno clan archives."

_So that was Soya's secret mission, _Madara though and he turned away opening the door and walked out, leaving Jack with his thoughts.

In the corridor, Madara put on his mask and walked evenly, seeing that his plan was working far better than expected. The boy, no, his son put his trust into him, just like Saki did to him all those years ago, and for some reason it disturbed him. He had expected him to scream and yell at him, but that didn't happen. Jack had listened to his story, the brief time he had spend with someone that he had loved and life had wretched her away from him. Jack's reaction wasn't part of his plan and it disturbed him greatly.

_Is this what they call guilt? _

No one answered him. He hadn't expected any answer as he continued his walk down the empty corridor.

**oh my god, Jack put his trust in Madara, and the man is disturbed? Is the guilt finally getting to him or is he excited about having a new weapon under his control.**

**But what had happened to the village called Taiyoukagure?**

**Tune in next time for the nxt chap. 'From the Ashes' comming up in two days.**

**Well, till then**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	27. Chapter 27

**okay, this is the next chapter and well, hope you enjoy it and also the surprise that come with it and i want to thank everyone who reviewed the story and i can say that i'm really glad that most of you like it. Let's hope you keep with me till the end.**

**Chapter Cover: **A headband of Taiyou with two kunai laying beside it.

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN

From the ashes

Pain was all Claire felt when she opened her eyes. She was starring at the dark sky which for one was filled with smokes, and that she was laying against a wall. Her body hurts and a chunk of metal was sticking out of one of her legs.

_What the hell happened? Last thing I remember was a Bijuu and the entire world turned white…_

She took in her clothes to see them tattered and she feel a little blood falling on the side of her face. Gritting her teeth in pain, Claire pulls out the piece of metal, feeling a new wave of pain that makes her body shudder.

_How long was I out?_

Standing up slowly, she used the wall she was leaning against to help her balance, and she looked around her, her eyes widened in horror and shock. Everywhere was chaos, destroyed or rumbles.

The village she had grown in and love was in ruins. The village her grandfather had led for a period of time was destroyed, and a something that Claire though she couldn't never do happened.

She felt her entire body shaking with a deep hatred and other emotions that she couldn't name. Looking around, she wondered if she was the only one left alive in this place…

_No don't think that, if you survive, they must be other survivors as well._

Claire wondered if other villages have felt or seen the destruction that had befallen them, or if any other had already planned invasions to the village. The numbers of possibilities of what could befall their village now that they are weak…

A bird landed on what was left of a house by her and turned its head to the side to watch her, and Claire immediately know that it is a jutsu since the bird was colorful and seemed painted…

_Is it a SOLDIER?_

As that thought crossed her head, two ninjas landed by her and they were both wearing brown vest, and were also slightly wounded and were wearing Sun village headband.

"Claire-san, glad you're alive," one said.

"Yeah," Claire said, limping a little, "How many are alive?"

"The blast only hits the Main side of the village leaving a lot into dust we lost a large amount of shinobis close to 500 strong. Some villagers are hurts too but nothing to serious and also a large number of injuries. Most of our medics are on full time for seventeen hours by now."

"We mostly made camp by the shelters," the other said, "we have other Double S scouting for other survivors…heck, it's great to see one of the Elite is still breathing."

Claire nodded and said, "get going."

The two nodded and jumped away into another direction with the ink bird, and Claire headed toward the shelters.

When she arrived, she could hear people yelling orders and many talks of what had happened and her attention turn toward a SOLDIER who was standing there, his hands into a seal and his mask was off, showing a young face of mid-twenties or older.

"Good to see you back, Claire-san," he said without opening his eyes.

"So you're the one that send that bird out," Claire said.

"Yes," the SOLDIER said, "I currently have three hundred pieces of mind sending information into mine and I can tell that three injured ninjas are still breathing in sector C, at least three hundred meters south of the remaining of the hospital."

At his word, the two Double S who were standing behind him vanished into puff of smokes, and Claire was amazed at the accuracy of how he was sending out the information, and suddenly an idea struck her.

"Can you track someone for me?"

"Maybe later, all my chakra enforced inks are out in a full search right now," the SOLDIER said.

"All right," Claire said, and walked into the camp.

"I almost forgot, the Elders were looking for you, something about electing the next Taiyoukage or something of the sort."

"I guess Armstrong kicked the bucket," Claire said.

Without waiting for an answer, she walked away into the camp.

They were a lot of injured for sure and most medics ninja were working on them as the two Double S had said earlier, they had a lot of people on their hand. One of them had caught side of the blood on the side of her face and had rushed immediately toward her.

"Are you alright dear?" she asked.

"It's just a scratch," Claire said, wiping the blood off, "Some people need you more than others."

"Yes they might," the medic said, "but, who is going to be able to protect our village if our shinobis are injured?"

Claire grinned and said, "Can't argue with that."

The medic made her seat on a chair and looked her over, and she healed her injured leg, that is when a young ninja approached her, "Wow, you're a mess."

"Nice to see you to Sava," Claire said.

Sava had a bandage on the side of her face, and her arm was bandaged also.

"It's a miracle you're still alive Claire-sensei," Sava said, "When I heard that the Taiyoukage's tower was reduced to dust, I though you died too since you've been heading in that direction. You don't know how glad I am to see you."

"Me neither Sava," Claire said, "Any news of the other member of our squad?"

"Payne is unconscious at the moment thoughts," Sava said looking back toward one of the medical tent, "She is under surgery right now. She got several bones crushed by a boulder and internal bleeding…they don't know if she is going to make it."

She seemed to be in deep thoughts for a moment as her eyes clouded again and Claire could see that Sava would be devastated if Payne died, no matter what she had said in the past.

"You know it wasn't Payne's fault," she said, looking at the floor.

Sava's head turn toward her teacher, frowning slightly.

"Payne grew without a family," Claire said, "they were killed during…"

She trailed off, knowing that it was the night that Jack had went crazy and that…_creature _had appeared, its flames burning the houses down…

"You mean the night the village was attacked by a demon right?" Sava asked.

"Yeah," Claire said, "The Organization, SOLDIER, took her in and Armstrong-sama wanted to have more kekkei genkai (bloodline limits) within his private army, so he had accepted it fully, and Payne grew without the love of family, except the cold harsh life that of a tool called shinobi."

"SOLDIER's training is harsh, I know since most of its training regime is based off Jonin and other things. They are the real shinobis thought. The one that protects the village in the shadows by carrying suicide missions and all, and Payne is just a kid who had seen more blood than a veteran war soldier."

Sava had put her head down at this. She knew she had been cruel toward Payne when the girl had revealed that she was a SOLDIER member, and knowing how heartless the Organization that had killed her father was, Sava had lashed out her pain and anger on a girl she had no idea about since Payne had hardly talked about herself.

"I think she had started to open up with us that past year," Claire said, "she smiled more, and also talked more than when she first started with us, and I'm sure that after staying with us for so long, her emotions had awoken again."

"How would you know that?" Sava asked.

"Because she cried Sava," Claire said, "she cried because of what she was going to miss."

_Flashback._

_Sava had just left the room and Payne was standing there, tears falling from her eyes and Claire had seated by the window, looking at her._

"_I told you didn't I?" she said, "Sava looks up to you like a sister, leaving her like that is only putting salt on a wound."_

"_I don't know what to do anymore sensei," Payne said looking at the floor, "I just don't know."_

"_I think you do Payne," Claire said looking at her, "if you didn't, you wouldn't be crying."_

_Payne clenched her fists and stood there for a while and Claire could see her entire body shaking as if she was in an inner struggle._

"_I don't want to let go of that feeling, that feeling of being loved once again," she said in a whisper, "Life took mother and father away, and now Sava…"_

_Claire looks at the poor girl with sad eyes and looked toward where the sun was setting._

"_Payne you know something, when you forms a bond with someone, no matter how long and how far life takes you apart, that bond will never breaks, because of the love and friendships that run within it, remember that."_

_Flashback ends._

She sighed at the memory and saw that the younger girl was sad as well, but they didn't have any time to share another word because at that time, two SOLDIERs appeared in kneeling position.

"Claire-san, the Council is asking for your immediate presence," one of them said.

"Can't even take a moment in peace," Claire said sighing, "I'm coming, and Sava, take care of Payne for me okay, she might need you more than ever now."

With that Claire was gone with the two SOLDIERs and Sava took off toward the tent, hoping her friend was alright.

Claire arrived at the tent they had set for the Council with two ninjas who wore blood red coat, which she recognizes as the Sun Daimyo guards.

"When did the Daimyo got here?" she asked out loud.

"About two hour priors," one of the guards answered, "she had been sending out help toward our allies which is not much by some."

Claire nodded and entered the tent to find the Five councilmen already seated and the Daimyo occupying the seat right across the entrance in her yellow robes and hat.

"Welcome Claire Fox," the woman said in a calm voice, "Glad you could join us."

Bowing, Claire responded, "Likewise Daimyo-sama."

"You are probably wondering why you are here?" one of the Council member said, he had the Ookami clan symbol on his robes, making him the Head of the Ookami clan, Sarichi Ookami.

"Hai,"

"We are discussing who shall take over the village," the Daimyo said, "considering the attack that destroyed most of the previous Taiyoukage's hard works, and one of the Council members but your name on the list to become Taiyoukage."

Shock crossed her face, "M-Me?"

"Yes Claire-san," the Daimyo said, "you have the respect of, if not, most of the shinobis force and also the villagers and barely out of your teens, you already are a candidate for the big chair."

"I'm still disapproving," a council man said, "She is too young to be Taiyoukage."

"Armstrong-sama was around her age when he first become Taiyoukage," Sarichi said, a small smile on his face, "you were the one that voted him in the first place isn't that right Masashi-san."

"I remember it quite well now that you've brought it up," an woman council member said, her aged face was emotionless, as she was Rodocha herself, "Masashi-sama had told us himself that Armstrong had proven himself in a lot of ways even when he was fourteen during the death of the Nidaime Taiyoukage he could have had become a Kage before Takeshi."

_A Kage at fourteen, _Claire's eyes widened at the thoughts.

"Ah yes as you can imagine," Sarichi said, "but most of us think that was too young for him, but Rodocha-sama and myself had put our votes for your name Claire Fox, and considering of the number of casualties during those desperate times, we can't think of no better than you to take control."

"I will do all in my power to assure Taiyoukagure's safety if elected," Claire said, her eyes filled with determination.

"Well, Yusuke-sama," the Daimyo said, addressing the fifth member of the Council who had seated quietly throughout the entire meeting, "What are your thoughts on Claire-san taking over the title of Taiyoukage?"

The said man opened his eyes and his black robes makes him have an intimidating aura around him as his black eyes looked at the young Jonin who was kneeled in front of them.

"Tragedies had happened to this village ever since Armstrong took office," he said, "the lost of the Haruno clan, and also the lost of a powerful shinobi, I can say that the shinobis need a new light to guide them thoughts this greatest tragedy yet. The only thing I can tell that the late Armstrong-sama had done for this village is the Alliance with Konohagakure."

"Are you saying that the attack on the village was caused by Armstrong-sama?" Masashi asked.

"Yes," Yusuke said, turning his gaze toward the other man, "you know why the attack had taken place Masashi-san, and Armstrong always had a deep hate for the Haruno clan."

"What does the Haruno clan had to do with anything that had happened?" the Daimyo asked, confused.

"A part of the Haruno clan," Yusuke said, "was said to have been responsible for the unexplained disappearances that had taken place into this village fourteen years ago. Armstrong received inside news of the 'Amber Eyes' as they called them, could control beast with strange chakra to do their binding, and it was before you were to become Daimyo, Suzuki-sama."

"This is getting off subject gentlemen," Rodocha said, her voice quiet, "All we needed was your vote."

"I agree wholeheartedly for Claire to become Taiyoukage," Yusuke said.

"Claire-san, you already have three votes including myself," the Daimyo, Suzuki said, "It is decided then, you are officially the Godaime (Fifth) Taiyoukage of Taiyoukagure."

Claire was so shocked that she was speechless for an entire minute before recomposing herself, then giving him a deep bow.

"I will gladly accept the position, Suzuki-sama."

Suzuki smiled slightly, "You are the Nindaime granddaughter, and we expect great things from you, Godaime Taiyoukage."

&&&

Sava seated by the tent ever since Claire-sensei had left with the two SOLDIERs, and she was now wondering why they wanted her for and she concluded that she had something to do with the entire thing as the adult always does.

A medic stepped out of the tent, her face sweating and she said, "Are you with the silver-haired girl inside?"

"I'm her teammate," Sava said, quickly standing up, "Is she alright?"

"We still don't know yet," the medic said, looking at inside the tent, "Her entire left leg is damaged and it will take weeks or months for it to heal, and she had pierced a hole in her left lung which we had healed, thankfully but she won't be moving for a while."

"So, she'll be fine."

The medic gave a slight nod and Sava rushed inside and passed a couple of injured before stopping at Payne's bed. She stood there, watching the girl in the bed, looking pale and fragile that it was hard to believe that it was Payne lay on that bed right now, but that silver hair was a dead giveaway already.

Her entire left leg was bandaged and the blood could be seeing on the floor and on the covers of the as other bandages covered other injuries that she had received. Payne was also breathing slightly as her chest rose and fall after each take and very much alive looking than she had been when Sava had dig her up from a pile of rubbles.

She took Payne's hand in hers and seated on the chair beside it, feeling the warm hands in hers wondering if she could still be herself if Payne had died. She remembered that horrible sinking feeling she had when Payne had stopped breathing…

_I never want to experience that again, _Sava thought, _I never want to see her like that again._

"She is a fighter that girl," a medic said as she came by Payne's bed.

"Yeah,"

"After you brought her in," the medic said, hooking some serum to Payne's arm, "I thought that she was going to die, but for a reason she hung up to that single thread of life she had left, until we were able to do the surgery. The human heart is a strange thing indeed."

"Yeah," Sava said, "It is."

The nurse smiled at her and walked toward another patient.

Sava looked at Payne, the always stoic Payne who had always something hidden in her pink eyes, the very same eyes that hid her dark past away, the eyes that always make you feel that she know something you don't.

"Payne," she whispered leaning in close to the sleeping girl, "You won't be alone anymore, that is my promise to you."

She suddenly looked down at her hand. She had felt Payne's hand move in hers and sure enough, she had slightly tightened her grip on hers, which makes Sava smiles some more.

"You won't be alone anymore onee-chan."

&&&

Hundreds of miles away, Jack Uchiha Haruno walked out from an underground cave, looking at the shining sun in the sky. He had a large sword at his back, his black cloak floating behind him in the wind, his red hair swaying slightly. His Taiyou headband had a horizontal scratch on it, as his amber eyes which were had slits in them as his Youkai blood starts to awoken. He was looking toward west were the sky seemed to be darker than normal. Narrowing his eyes slightly, he had a pretty good idea where that smoke was coming from.

"So you're ready?"

He turned toward the Akatsuki cloaked man who had come after him. He had an orange mask on now and it was swirly, same style as the white one, with a single hole on it.

"I'm only going with you into Ame (Rain) for now," Jack said, looking at him, "After that I'm heading toward the Land of Iron."

"Why there?"

"There is someone there that can teach me how to use this DRAGON sword, and maybe help me with my specialty" Jack said touching the blade on his back, "you remember our deal?"

"Yes," Madara said sighing slightly, "You'll answer the call I send for you when Akatsuki is moving again, we are going to initiate you into Akatsuki, but you'll be carrying a brand new ring, a ring that is linked to my chakra so I will know wherever you are. You're more like your mother than I thought, able to convince me like that."

Jack nodded again, since Madara had already explained all of this to him. Jack knew he would be better off in the Akatsuki rather than go back to Taiyou. He was doing what his mother had told him to do to get out of the village and also his own things, now that he had a goal.

The two ninjas disappeared, one into puff of smoke the other into a flash of flames.

**I think that the longest chapter i have ever written yet. Now you guys know why Sava had distrusted SOLDIER so much and Payne past is revealed, and Claire is now Godaime Taiyoukage. **

**Jack is heading to Ame with Madara to initiate into Akatsuki. Has Jack chosen this path for revenge against the mysterious Soya? Or has he an agenda of his own?**

**Stay tuned, next time 'Hunt'.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	28. Chapter 28

**All right everyone, welcome to the next chapter of the Taiyoukagure ninjas and i must tell you that the First part is almost over right now. Only a two or three chappie away before the next one. Now we return to Taiyoukagure to find what Claire, now Godaime Taiyoukage is going to to about Jack. **

**I realize i didn't put any character stats at the end of chapter for a while so i'm going to put someones down. so if you want to see whose it is then read the chapter.**

**Chapter Cover: **Two red-haired girls with amber eyes. One was crouched with a full grin on her face with the Taiyou headband on her forehead and the other had short spiky hair with her headband around her neck and a scroll under her arm. both of them were in Jonin clothes.

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

Hunt

A Few hours later

Claire has just left the tent, feeling quite different than the way she had walked in. She watched the tents and the people who were working with the wounded and that were when a SOLDIER landed in front of her and bowed.

"Taiyoukage-sama," he said.

"So the village knows now," Claire said.

"The SOLDIERs and most of the Jonins know," the SOLDIER said, "but the villagers still have to be informed of your election."

"I want a new tent set for me," Claire said, "I will need space if I want to work on the paperwork that is sure to come, and call a tracker for me."

"At once," the SOLDIER said before vanishing.

She walked toward where the wounded were and entered the large tent that was set to see Sava seating by a bed which Payne occupied.

"Sava,"

"Claire-sensei," Sava said looking up toward her, "What did the Council wanted you for?"

"They elected me as Godaime (Fifth) Taiyoukage," Claire said.

"No way," Sava said standing up looking at her with large eyes, "You're the Fifth?"

"Yeah," Claire said, "so I'm disbanding Team Fox as of now."

"Disbanding?"

"Yeah, I'm promoting you to Chunin," Claire said, "and considering that Jack is still missing I'm sending out a team to look for him…"

"Taiyoukage-sama," a voice said.

The SOLDIER she had talk to earlier when she first arrived into the camp. He was smirking slightly at her.

"I assume you can track someone for me?" asked Claire.

"I promised didn't I?" the young man said.

"What is your name?"

"I'm called Hunter," the SOLDIER said bowing slightly, "I'm mostly placed on a tracking team, since skills are limited in battle, but I can hold my ground against Chunin and mid-Jonin level."

"I thoughts all of the SOLDIERs were Jonin level or higher?" Sava said surprised.

"We are powerful," Hunter said turning his eyes at her, "but every powerful man got their weaknesses don't they?"

"I suppose,"

"So who are we tracking?" asked Hunter.

"His name is Jack Haruno," Claire said, "Five days ago; he headed here saying he was going to do something, but I didn't find out why. It makes me think that it had something to do with the Haruno clan Main hall. Starts there because you two are going on a hunt."

"Hai,"

"Sava is a skilled close combat and also in ninjutsu," Claire said, "Returns with everything you have."

The two nodded again.

"Good luck."

The two nodded and jumped away.

&&&

The two arrived at the Haruno clan compound to find that it had, miraculously little damages considering that it was at the other side of the village. Hunter and Sava arrived at the courtyard and stopped short at the sight.

Bodies were lying everywhere and from the look of their flak jacket they were all Jonin.

"How on earth…?" Sava murmured to herself wondering who could have done such a thing.

"They were all attacked at a vital point," Hunter said, his eyes scanning the bodies, "Whoever had done this is not human."

"Can you find Jack's scent?" Sava asked.

"I might need something to recognize the scent so I can track it," Hunter said.

Sava pulled out a kunai and handed it toward him.

"Jack and I often sparred and he gave me this kunai. So can you track him from that?"

Hunter made a couple of hand seals and said, "**Ninja Arts: Ink reanimation technique."**

Out of his exposed shoulder, the fox tattoo started to glow and it grew out of it into a black fox with white eyes and it landed on the floor beside them.

"You're from the Tomaki clan," Sava said looking at him, "The clan famed for their unique jutsus of animating tattoos."

"Yes," Hunter said, "The Tomaki clan is well-known around the western part of the world, and now let's sees what my little tracker fox can come up with."

The black fox sniffed the kunai and sniffed around the place for a while before coming to a stop at the entrance door, sniffing around again walking toward Hunter, his head bowed low.

"That's convenient."

"What do you mean?"

"Jack definitely came here, but the thing is he never came out, but his scent is not inside either. It's like he had vanished out of thin air."

"That's impossible," Sava said.

"It is," Hunter said, "Another scent was there too. He seemed to have come from the room inside coming out. It's that scent that laid here and it's headed out of the village."

"DO we follow it?" Sava asked.

"We might as well," Hunter said, "This new scent had Jack's scent on him, thought very faint. Whoever he was, he was strong enough to kill an entire squad of Jonin like it was nothing, he might be an S-ranked criminal or higher."

"But what would Jack be doing with an S-ranked criminal?" Sava asked.

"I'm not sure myself but I've come with a guess that he was waiting for Jack to come," Hunter said, "Didn't Jack said anything about why he was coming down here before you two?"

Sava told him about the note that Jack had left for them back in Konoha.

"I'm good with puzzles," Hunter said, his eyes closed in deep thinking, "Maybe Jack had think that his choice will lead him to change side."

"Change side?"

"Yes," Hunter said, "From what I've know of Jack, he is loyal to his friends, he might have met something or knew something that caused him to abandon you. It might have something to do with his past, but I will send another ink creature at Claire-sama, and we will continue about it."

He created another seal and said, "**Ninja Art: Ink Bird technique."**

Hunter spat out a bubble of ink which shape shifted into a bird flying back toward the shelters with a scroll tied to it's back.

"Why did you send a blank scroll?" Sava asked.

"The ink bird carries the intelligence I send back," Hunter said smirking at her, "Now let's go."

The two jumped away from the village and headed for the forest with the fox at the lead, heading into the trees that surrounded the village. The fox lead them through large fields and out of their country into the border of Kumo (Cloud), leading them into the Fire country which took them about two days.

"The scent is very faint," Hunter said as they had stopped for a quick break, "it's heading through the Valley of the End…"

Suddenly he look up, his eyes alert.

"What is it?"

"I just felt two strong urge of chakra," Hunter said, "It's strong enough to match Jonins, but somehow, they're not."

"Is it a battle?"

"Yes, and the chakra are massives," Hunter said, "Let's check it out."

The two headed toward the famed Valley that was at the border of the Fire Country wondering what could be fighting at such a place…

"**CHIDORI,"**

"**RASENGAN,"**

The two voices were followed by a large amount of chakra that Hunter knew were not normal, and from the ink fox's senses, they were inhumane. The two were about a mile or two away from the place and the chakra forms had dissipated, in which the rain started to fall. The two arrived at the foot of the two legendary figure that the statues that faced each others, and at the foot of the statues laying in a hip of orange that Sava immediately recognized.

"Naruto-san," she cried heading toward the boy.

"You know him?" Hunter asked as he followed her

"Yeah," Sava said, looking at the small boy who lay unconscious at their feet, with a scratched Konoha headband beside him.

"I wonder who he was fighting." Hunter said before another figure landed by them.

Sava looked up, recognizing the legendary Copy-ninja Kakashi Hatake.

"Damn, I got there too late," he said as he kneeled by Naruto.

"What is going on?" Sava asked.

"We'll talk of it on the way back to Konoha," Kakashi said as he picked up the boy with the headband.

"Sorry," Hunter said, "we can't be wasting any time, we are on the track of one of our own who had disappeared three days priors."

"Oh," Kakashi said looking up toward the two statues which faced each other, with one of their hand in a seal, _the irony they choose this place of all to battle all out._

"Sasuke," Sava said.

"What?"

"The one he was fighting was Sasuke," Sava said, "that last technique they used, I recognize the Chidori's chirping sound. Why in the name of Kami where those two fighting? I thought they were friends."

"Sasuke betrayed us for power," Kakashi said, "Naruto was send to stop him but, it seems that they failed."

Hunter looked around the place, his eyes seemed to be frowning toward a direction by the large mountain-like wall behind the spiked-haired large statue.

"What is it Hunter?" Sava asked.

"I thought I felt a surge of chakra in that direction," Hunter said, "must have imagined it, there is still a large of residue chakra in the air from this battle."

The three vanished, heading toward Konoha and a few moments after they left a plant-like figure grew out of the ground, dressed in a black cloak with red clouds on it.

"He almost sense us," Zetsu white side said.

"**He is quite skilled. He must have been a SOLDIER in Chunin clothing," **the black side said, "**It seems Itachi was right. The Kyuubi Jinchurikin will be ready when the times come."**

"It will be a long while," the white side said and they slowly sunk back down into the ground, vanishing as if they were never there.

&&&

Jack's first thoughts of Amekagure,(Rain Country) was humid and the dark clouds that hung over their heads promised a lot of rain. In front of him, Madara didn't seems to be fazed by it as they continued to walk toward the country and as soon as they entered the border, the rain started, until it started to come down with a strong dale, making Jack put his hood up to avoid getting wet.

"It seems that's where Ame got his name," Jack said as they walked on the water heading for the city in front of them which seemed to look like a futuristic town with the tall metal buildings that towered in the distance.

"This is the Headquarters of Akatsuki," Madara said, "Pein already know where coming off course."

"How," Jack asked, looking around themselves.

"This rain is part of his jutsu," Madara said, "he coated the entire country with his rain, warning him of any intruders that infiltrates the country, and those who had done so in the past, never got out."

"Harsh,"

"Pein was born from this harsh justice during the Third ninja wars," Madara said.

The rain had stopped and Madara arrived in an empty hall as sheets of papers flew by them, starting to appear one by one, then by dozen taking a humanoid shape and features started to appear on them.

A blue haired woman starred down at them, also in a black cloak with red clouds on them, her eyes watching them with indifference.

"Is this him?" she asked.

"Yes," Madara said, "send a message to all of the Akatsuki. We are having an initiation tonight."

The woman nodded and dispersed into papers again which take shapes of paper butterflies, flying away leaving them in the hall.

"I'll get a warmer welcome in a graveyard," Jack said starring after them.

Madara said nothing as they arrived in front of a wall and he raises his palm toward it, channeling some chakra into it, opening the secret passage behind it.

"Come on Jack," Madara said, "we got a tight schedule to keep to."

The corridor was as cold as the outside which lengthened toward a large room with a table in the middle of it, the lightning outside flashed, meaning it had started to rain again outside.

"You have returned far earlier than expected," a man voice said.

Jack's attention was drawn toward the large opening where a spiky haired man stood there overlooking the village. He turned toward them and Jack's breath got caught in his throat.

The man's eyes were Rinnegan's eyes.

For a few seconds, Jack couldn't help but stare at the man's eyes wondering how he had got the Rinnegan and if he was related to the Haruno clan in some way, but the orange hair which bore a some similarity with a blond Konoha genin he know, and the man also had a number of piercing on his face.

"Have you sent for the others?" Madara asked.

"Yes," Pein said, his voice merely machine-like, "So you're the newest member of the Akatsuki."

"Yes," Jack said, "Jack Uchiha Haruno."

"Uchiha eh," Pein said, his eyes heading toward Madara for the briefest moment before looking toward Jack again, "When the others get here, we will begin the initiation in the initiation room which is two floors below. Go get something to eat in the dining hall, Konan will lead you there."

As he said that name, the same blue-haired woman from before stepped out from the shadow of the room, and with one look at Jack who understand it as 'follow me' and both of them walked through another set of corridors, arriving in a small room which Konan put a plate of food on a table for him.

"Eat," she said.

He did so and Konan put some cloth on the table with a cloak he recognized as an Akatsuki cloak.

"You will need to wear it for the initiation," Konan said, "I hope you're making the right choice, because once you join Akatsuki, there is no back out."

"I won't be backing out for a long time Konan-san," Jack said with a small smirk on his face, but his slitted eyes, observed her carefully.

Konan didn't say anything as she made to walk out but Jack said, "Oh, and your jutsu is kinda cool…I mean, it's like a bloodline limit."

Konan's face showed a hint of surprise at the compliment but she didn't say anything, walking out of the room, amusement showing on her face. After finishing his food, Jack had changed out of his rain washed clothes and took on the fishnet shirts and black pants he was given to wear and also the boot-like sandal and he took a look at the mirror.

His face starred back at him, looking the same he had known for years except for the slitted eyes and the blood-red hair he got when his Youkai blood had awoken. Taking a look at his hair, he took a kunai and shortened the back a little, since it was growing too long for his liking, and the front which sometime hide the symbol of his handband. His attention now turned toward the Akatsuki cloak which lay on the small bed, and Jack now examined it, curiously. The inside was made out of silk material which was red of color and the outside was black with the red cloud designs on some part of it. He pulled it on and it was the right size for him, fitting his body, the high collar fall on the side as it was opened. He could move his arms with a liberality that his old cloak didn't have which was one of the reason he took it off when fighting in a serious fight, but the Akatsuki cloak was made for battle and the cloak might be a good way to hide various weapons from prying eyes…

A small knock reasoned from his door and he answered it.

Konan was standing outside, in her own cloak and she looked at Jack with a small surprise, since she was coming down to tell him that he has to get ready for initiation, but seeing the boy in the cloak was something else as if the outfit changed his entire figure.

"Follow me, the initiations will begun momentarily,"

They walked through the corridor into a large room where a statue was standing there with two hands joining as if in prayer and around it were nine people, or at least that's what he thought seven of them were.

He could see Pein and Konan easily, but the rest looked like blurred shapes of peoples and the only thing clear about them were their eyes and their shapes which showed the clouds on the cloaks but nothing else of their appearance.

_Seems like a cloaking jutsu of some kind, _Jack thought.

"Pein, how are we going to do this initiation without Orochimaru's ring," one of the shape asked which looked like a boulder with eyes.

"Jack-san will not be a sealer," Pein said.

"Then what the fuck is the point of this fucking meeting then?" another asked which seemed to have a large three-fanged weapon on his back, "I should be praying to Jashin…"

"Hidan shut up," another one said, his voice sounding bored and angry at the same time.

"Itachi, it seems the little brat is joining us eh," a familiar voice said and sure enough Jack recognize the tall frame of Kisame.

"Hn," was all Itachi said, as Jack recognized his Sharingan eyes.

"If he is not a sealer, then why is he joining?" another one asked, his lone blue eye watching Jack with interest.

"He will be a striking force against the Jinchurikins," Pein said, "His powers match a Jinchurikin awoken form."

A silence followed those words as the entire Akatsuki starred at Jack who was trying his best not to blush.

"Well, shit brat if you were that powerful," Kisame said grinning, "you sure were holding back when we faced each other."

"With the proper training he might just be in shape for it," Pein said, "His own ring will be made by our benefactor, he is just joining us as a un-sealer for now, but if we lose a member, he will take that member's place, now let do what we called this meeting for."

At once, every member put their hands into a seal and a kanji appeared on the floor underneath them and Jack watched them as the chakra on the floor was heading straight for the statue in the middle of the room which had its hand as if in prayer, and the chakra seemed to be getting absorbed by the figure which its eyes opened, shining brightly white.

"Jack," Pein said, "Advance her and put your hands on hers."

He approached the statue and saw that she had put her hands out, waiting for him it seems. Jack put his hands on hers and immediately felt her pulling in on his chakra and Jack had to suppress a gasp at this, as memories flashed before his eyes, making his eyes role back into his head, and seemingly seemed to be chocking.

_It has begun, The Akatsuki bondage, _Konan though as she looked toward the boy who seemed to be in a trance of some kind, _let's hope now that he survives for the times being._

_How long are we going to be fucking here? _Hidan thought, _My prayers to Jashin-sama need to be done._

_Maybe after that, I'll hunt someone who had a large bounty and make up for the time lost in the initiation, _Hidan's partner thought to himself, his green eyes narrowing.

_Itachi's took three days, _Kisame though, _wonder how long this one is going to last? And I want to have a spar with him with that sword of his._

His eyes going to the large DRAGON sword that was on Jack's back.

Itachi just blinked.

The blue-eye member grinned to himself as if remembering something from his past and the boulder in the Akatsuki cloak though, _I hate waiting for so long for something, that I know which will take long, maybe I'll add him to my collection…nah, I won't want Leader-sama to kill me to take out the one that can match a Jinchurikin on a awoken level._

_I wonder which would be stronger after Jack's training, _Madara though as he watched the initiation taking place from his hiding place, _Kisame is considered a Bijuu level thanks to his Samehada sword, but Jack will maybe just as strong._

&&&

Jack woke up to find himself starring at a ceiling which was made out of metal, feeling exhausted. He wondered what had happened but he quickly remembered the initiation, the statue and the feeling of a vast and untapped power that was hidden within him. The statue seemed to have opened something within himself, something he knew he had but couldn't never had done it himself.

The statue was not a normal statue that for sure and he had seen the woman, and her musical voice speaking to him, telling him things about himself that he never himself knew. A golden glint attracted his attention and he saw that he had a ring on his ring-finger, something he knew he didn't have a few days before but he knew what the rings mean.

He was officially a member of Akatsuki.

He looked at the kanji on the stone of the ring and smirked at the writing on it. The small word on that ring brought back a memory of what the musical voice had told him.

_Jack Uchiha Haruno, son of Saki Haruno and Uchiha Madara, you were born from two different peoples. One who sought to protect with the cost of life, the other to destroy for his own ambitions. It seems you've inherited both a blessing in a curse, but do not worry, for the way your heart is now, hope it remains so, for it is what is keeping the malice of your curse away._

The kanji of the ring stand for Pure.

**Now Jack is officially a member of Akatsuki. What will he do now that he had join the criminal organization? Now Sava and Hunter are in Konoha after witnessing the last straw of Sasuke and Naruto's battle at the Valley of the End. where will the story goes from now? Find out next time in 'The balance is broken'**

**Now here as i promised a character stats.**

**Name: **Saki Haruno (Deceased)

**Village: **Taiyoukagure No Sato

**Rank: **Jonin

**Age: **27

**Appearance: **Long red hair with amber eyes. usually in Jonin clothes with the flak jacket opened (Similar to Maito Gai)

**Family: **Born of the Haruno clan. one son (Jack Haruno) and husband (Shadow) sister (Soya Haruno)

**Skills: **Saki had once told Jack that she had the Rinnegan but, it is not comfirmed yet.

**That's all i have on Saki folks, hope it was satisfactory and some more character stats will appear in the Second part. some of the familiar characters but some info will be changed. and other stats will appears as some new characters appear.**

**Well till then peoples.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	29. Chapter 29

**hello welcome to the next chapter of the fic, and i hope you enjoy it. As in every typical Demon story there is always a demon hunter right? Well hope you enjoy it.**

**So last time Sava and Hunter were heading for Konoha and Jack had joined Akatsuki. Were will the story goes from now?**

**Chapter Cover: **A serious Jack in his Akatsuki cloak.

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE

The balance is broken

Tsunade seated there as she listened to the story the two Taiyou ninjas were telling her and she was shocked to hear that the boy had disappeared and that Taiyoukagure was leveled by an unknown force, and all in one night.

"This is very disturbing news," she said as she seated at her seat facing Sava and Hunter who stood beside Kakashi, "To think that a village that rival Konoha in power could be destroyed in a single night…"

"We still can't believe it," Hunter said, his eyes narrowing slightly.

Shizune was wondering if Jack was alright. The young ninja was somewhat of a little brother feeling around him, and to think that he had disappeared.

"Taiyoukague is under construction and I believe that you have already received the letter from the Damyo…"

"What letter?" Tsunade asked, frowning her eyes.

"The letter got send almost a week ago," Sava said, "We've been sending for help toward some of our allies, our Yodaime had restarted the Alliance with Konoha during the Chunin Exams, and you haven't gotten the letter."

"No mail or messagers had arrived these past weeks," Tsunade said.

Sava and Hunter looked at each other.

"That's odd," Hunter said, "they can't have been lost have they?"

"Maybe they're still in the other countries, I mean, we didn't have many shinobis to spare at the moment," Sava said, "Maybe they're heading this way."

"Tsunade-sama," Sava asked, "Can I know why Sasuke and Naruto were fighting at the Valley of the End?"

"Sasuke had betrayed the village," Tsunade said.

"Teme," Sava said, "Why would he leave just like that? Doesn't he care about anyone at all?"

"He stopped caring a long time ago," a voice said.

Sakura was standing at the door, dressed as she usually dresses with her headband around her neck. Her eyes were there usual green with a slight echo of blue flashing across it.

"Sakura?"

"I'm here for my training Tsunade-sama, and where is Jack isn't he part of your team?"

"Jack is missing," Sava said, "he disappeared almost two weeks ago."

A shocked look crossed Sakura's face, "What?"

"I'm sending medics to Taiyoukagure," Tsunade said, "Shizune, you will be at their lead and also, you two are going to lead them there. This is a A-ranked,Sakura you will go with Shizune. She will teach you some of the basics along the way."

"Hai."

"Good, go round up a team Shizune," Tsunade said standing up, "I'm going to check on Naruto."

&&&

Other Location

Two figures walked into a bar. One of them was wearing a large cloak and a metallic glove in one of his hand, the other was smaller with two blades on each side of the waist with an arrows carrier on the back, and all of the eyes of the people were on them.

"I sensed Youkai there," the smaller one said, "I will think about a big one."

"Can't see anything here," the one with the metallic glove said.

The two strangers walked toward the counter and seated there.

"Man we need to go," a Taiyou ninja said, "Godaime-sama is going to be mad."

"Yeah, yeah," one other said, "Let's just go before Josi wet himself."

The three ninjas stepped out of the bar talking about nothing and everything.

"They are marked," the smaller figure with the two swords said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, let's follow them, maybe the Youkai will show up."

The tow figures followed the three men for quite a while, and soon enough the three ninja stopped by a old man who was struggling with something.

"Hey are you okay?" one of ninja asked.

"I'm fine lad," the old man said, "but it seems I'm not strong enough as I used to be,"

A few miles behind, the two figures quickened their paces as the smaller one said, "It's a youkai. It reeks of them."

"Let's hunt," Metal-hand said, "It's going to kill them."

As he said that a horrible scream came from the clearing as the ninja nearest to the old man was run through by what looks like a tentacles.

"Josi, back me up," one the ninja said as he started making seals,

"**Fire Style: Inferno."**

"**Wind Style: Storming Blades." **Josi yelled right after the other Taiyou ninja

**Combined Jutsu: Infernal Stom Technique."**

The large blast of fire grew of size like a tornado of inferno burning the clearing turning it to dark and the old man was still standing, but it wasn't even a man anymore. Tentacles grew out of his back, ending with razor sharps claws, as pincers grew from his mouth which was far from a normal human mouth. Claws had grew out of his hand which was twice the size of a ordinary hand and it's two red eyes were glowing as he starred at the two Taiyou ninjas which were standing there frozen in fear.

"What the hell is that thing?" Josi yelled.

"Our ultimate jutsu didn't even dent it," the other Taiyou said, "we have to get out of here now."

"**Get out of here**," the monster said, his voice growling, "**I think not, as I have marked you two for life right now, and it's disgust me that I have to track my food down**."

"F…Food?" Josi said, sweat pouring down his face.

"JOSI snap out of it," the other ninja said, "We need to get out of here…Ack."

A tentacle had just buried itself into his chest, with blood splattering all around the field all around the man who had blood seeping from his mouth.

"Josi..ru…run." he said before his head falls back, dead.

Josi was shaking like a leaf seeing his two teammates killed in less than a few seconds and he was starring at the creature in front of him was showing a tongue too long to be normal.

"Now, the last one," it said, sending out a tentacle with a speed greater than a kunai and Josi saw his entire life flashed in front of his eyes…

That is until a blade chopped off the incoming tentacle, spraying purple bloods everywhere.

"What the…?"

"Seems we have gotten there a little too late," the figure with the blade said.

"Leader was right," Metal-hand said, "the balance is broken, and where is a chakra beast when you need one."

"This is a weak one," the sword figure said, "I'll let you handle it, don't make a mess."

Metal-hand threw off his cloak, showing battle armor underneath. It was basically an armor of a knight but they were nothing knight with the man standing there. He had dark hair, with pointed hears, with a blade on his waist, and the metal hand glowed with chakra.

"I'm the Knight of DC," he said, "the name is Raphael and I will be your executioner."

"More food," the Youkai said as he send tentacles toward Raphael who with a single swing of his blade chopped them off sending more blood all around the clearing.

"You're weaker than you look," Raphael said, "I'm going to end you quickly."

He charged forward, holding his broad sword with two hands, and it started glowing with a golden chakra that was shining and he yelled.

"**Chakra blast technique,"**

The wave of chakra headed straight for the Youkai which split into two bathing the place in purple blood.

"Too easy," Raphael said looking at the carnage and turned toward his partner to see that she was doing the memory lap on the shinobi.

"You didn't see nothing, know nothing of what had happened here. You and your teammates were attacked by a group of rogue ninjas and they were killed. You will return to your village and tell them that your mission was failed."

Josi nodded with glazed look on his face.

"That should be enough, the memory had been erased."

"So we report back then Rei?" Raphael said looking at his partner.

"Yes," Rei answered, "The Youkai had started to multiply faster than we anticipated; soon enough the Elemental Countries are going to suffer for a Demon Age will grow again."

"The last one was thousands of years ago right?" Raphael asked.

His partner nodded and the two disappeared in a flash of golden light.

&&&

Rain Country

Jack had his bag packed already and the DRAGON sword was on his back again as the Akatsuki cloak was flying around him, as he walked down the familiar corridor of the Akatsuki headquarters. The past two days was as normal as it could get inside a criminal organization.

"You're leaving already?"

Pein was standing there and beside him was Konan.

"Yeah, since we all are going underground for now," Jack said, "I might as well head out for the Land of Iron for now, this is my next stop."

"Don't forget to return before the three years," Pein said, "you will have the first mission with Sasori and Deidara."

"Why?" Jack asked, "I thought I will be working with plant-man."

"You won't be doing anything," Pein said, "You will just act as a shield against the other shinobis that interfere."

Jack nodded and walked out of the room, giving Pein and Konan a backward glance before he stepped out of the balcony and once again it was raining in Amekagure.

"Sometimes I really hate this place," Jack said, "But, now we must head out."

He put on the hat that was traditional for the Akatsuki and flew of the ledge and jumped from building to building heading toward the border.

Arriving at his intended place, Jack landed into the trees and bit into his thumb going through some seals,

"**Flames summoning Jutsu," **he yelled as he put his hand into the ground.

They were a puff of smoke and Falcon was there again, and this time he was carrying a scroll in his beack.

"Hey Falcon, what's up with the scroll?"

"This is the Sealing contract for you," Falcon said putting it on the ground, "Armstrong-sama was killed a couple of weeks ago and you are now the master of the scroll of Flames."

"The master eh," Jack said as he picked up the large scroll and opening it showing a number of names which all of them were gray except for his name which was red.

"My name is the only one that is still fresh," Jack said, "is exactly like it was that time I signed it."

"The name which is still alive will remain the same," Falcon said, "but the name of the Summoner that died, will change to gray and the scroll will be passed down to the Summoner that came after him."

"What if all the summoner dies?" Jack asked.

"Then the scroll will turn to dust, and will be lost forever to the humans," Falcon said.

"Fair enough," Jack said, putting the scroll into his back, "Falcon, are you ready to fly?"

"Where to?"

"The Land of Iron," Jack said, "this is where I'm going."

Two large wings unfolded and Falcon took off into the skies heading toward the snow covered country know as the Land of Iron.

The flight took about three days and a half and the drop in the weather shows that were getting closer to the designed place and Jack had the Haruno clan map out, looking at the big red mark that was on the countries icy mountains.

_Why would they put a sign right here? I though the Land of Iron was a neutral country, _Jack thought.

The reason he wanted to go into the country was like someone had put into his mind to go there and he had the location in his subconscious that he needed to go there.

"We are almost there," Falcon said, "These white lands are the Land of Iron."

"You can land here Falcon," Jack said, "I will continue on foot from now on."

The great bird landed on one of the top of the tree and Jack stepped off.

"Call me anytime you need Jack-sama," Falcon said.

"Stop with the sama please," Jack said.

Falcon just chuckled, disappeared in a large puff of smoke.

Jack had taken the Akatsuki cloak off since the organization was supposed to stay underground for the next two years or so, replacing it with his original black cloak with the Haruno symbol on it, and he had taken off the Taiyou headband, putting it in his pockets, letting his hair falls before his eyes and he then sealed his DRAGON sword in the scroll it was in before and looked toward the Three-Wolf Mountains.

"Well then, let's get going."

He headed toward the village with ninja speed, until he came to a stop at the village. It was coated in snow, as villagers walked past each other. He continued to walk, looking around, heading for a hotel so he can spend the night in.

Inside was filled with people who were talking and also a couple of armored samurai who were enjoying a night time. Some people looked his way, curious that he was dressed this way, and interested in this newcomer.

"Well how can I help you young man?" the man behind the counter said.

"I will need a room for the night," Jack said.

"Of course sir," the man said, "it will be 300 ryos."

Jack paid him and said, "You won't mind if I asked you something right?"

"Not at all," the man said.

"Well, in the mountain that surround this village, aren't they supposed to have a place up there?"

"Well, I'm not sure about it," the man said, getting into a thinking pose, "Not a lot of people goes up the mountain anymore, rumors of a monster living in them."

"Monster?"

"Yup," the man said, "Samurais have gone up the mountain but none of them had returned yet, and people are starting to think there really _is _a monster up in this mountain."

"When did those rumors started?" Jack asked.

"About three weeks ago I think," the man said, "but now people are scared to go up the mountain."

A young woman appeared from behind the man saying, "Room twelve is free."

"Thank you Mina," the man said, "now you can go up there now."

The young woman, Mina, showed him toward the room which was a comfy room and a very plain. He nodded at her and stood by the window looking toward the mountain which looked ominous in the dark.

"I will head here later," Jack though, "But first, I will need some food and rest."

&&&

"I hate when they do that," Raphael said.

Rei nodded too as both of them stood in the large meeting hall of DC. It was old fashioned, with statues of animals on some part of it and painting adorned the walls with torches that lit the place.

"So why did they teleport us back to HQ?" Rei murmured.

"It was an order," a new voice said.

Both of them turned toward the voice where a young woman stood and the light behind her make it hard to see her features but Rei and Raphael recognize her by the voice.

"We just killed a Youkai in Fire country," Raphael said angrily, "We were in no immediate danger."

"You were called because we might need your help," the figure said, "A strong Youkai aura is sensed in the Land of Iron. It seems they are mobilizing there."

"Mobilizing?" Rei repeated, "No way, it's not possible."

"The cold weather must have drew them in," the figure said, "So we are sending you three there to eliminate the treats."

"Er…three?" Raphael repeated.

Footsteps could be heard and the grand door opened, showing a woman with long red hair, with a midnight blue jacket and dark pants and a fishnet shirt. She also had cloak on her shoulder. The large blade on her back was the same height as the woman and it was amazing that she was standing straight.

"So you finally got out of your cage," Raphael said, looking at the woman.

_Her, _Rei though looking at the red-haired woman, _why is she coming with us?_

"I hope you three works together to erase this treat," the woman in front of the light said, "the Youkais might be a higher level than the one in Fire Country, and the aura is heavy."

"But why her?" Rei said pointing at the red-haired woman.

"She had volunteered."

Silence followed that sentence as both Rei and Raphael looked at the ever silent woman, which had her eyes hidden behind the mask she usually wore. She turned around and walked out of the room leaving the other three to stare at her back.

"Is she stable?" Raphael said, "I mean…?"

"You won't have to worry about that," the woman said.

Raphael and Rei looked at each other then back at the door which closed behind her.

"I have a feeling this just got real complicated," Rei said.

"No shit," Raphael said.

**Another Chapter down and some others to go. phew, i though i was never gonna get it done. but who is that mysterious red-haired woman? and what is this about Youkai mobilizing in The Land of Iron? it seems that trouble is growing for the Samurai and also Jack who is getting curious about the strange mountain where the Ruhang clan hideout is supposed to be. Stay tuned next time for the conclusion of the Land of Iron saga in 'Youkai Assemble'**

**See you all next time and review peoples, it help motivate me to write more.**

**Jacques0 out.**


	30. Chapter 30

**today one of my reviewer got me in a good mood and i decided to post this a couple of hours later after the last chapter. i don't know why but, i can't stop laughing for some reason. well enjoy the double post.**

**Chapter Cover: **A red-haired woman with an eyes mask on her, and a sly grin on her face.

CHAPTER THIRTY

YOUKAI ASSEMBLE

It was around midnight that Jack woke up so that he can head toward the large mountain that shadowed the village, and from the rumors he had heard from the clerk man, it seems something hunted these mountains and the samurais that never returned.

_Well, won't know till I check it out myself, _he thought to himself as he put two scrolls in his pants pockets, and he threw his black cloak on.

Tying his headband on his forehead, Jack looked out of the window with his **Spiral Sharingans **checking for sign of chakra around the vicinity but they were two at the end of the road, samurai which were patrolling around it seemed.

He opened the window and jumped onto the roof across it, landing softly like a cat, and he ran across the roof, using chakra in his leg to increase his speed and blurred out of vision by the sheer speed he was going and coming to a stop at the end of the roof which arrived by a path at the end of the village, which lead toward the mountain.

Jack checked the surrounding again, and that feeling of being watched was strong now and being his paranoid self, Jack looked behind him, half-expecting to see someone standing right there, but they were no one.

"So what do you feel like doing after your shift," a voice carried toward him.

"I don't know," another voice said.

Two samurai came across the corner, dressed in armors and helmets with their swords on their side and they seemingly not paying attention to the sky because if they had they would have seen Jack straight away.

Fading in the shadow, Jack hid himself waiting for the two to go by.

"Are they going to send another party at the mountain?" one of the samurai asked.

"Mifune-sama is not sure what to do," the other said, shaking his head, "The last attack was close to this village and we don't want whatever got our comrades got the peoples, which is why he had doubled the number of guards in this part of town."

The two continued their conversation until they had walked away and Jack wondered what that mean, and he looked toward the mountain once more, wondering if he should continue this midnight adventure, and he had told himself that he was going to check the Ruhang clan hideout in the Land of Iron.

He jumped off the roof and on the ground, and took off toward the mountain at top speed.

&&&

Rei was getting her arrows ready when _she _had walked in the room, the same mask hiding her eyes and the midnight blue jacket on her again, and this time, it was under the large red cloak she was wearing.

"Why did you volunteer for this recon mission?" Rei asked, her eyes narrowing.

The masked woman looked toward her for a brief second and Rei felt a strong killer intent that could match a Bijuu's, without knowing, her hand was on her swords handles.

"The Land of Iron is where it will be decided," the masked woman said before walking toward her large sword which had the kanji for POISON.

"So that is why they call you Poison," Rei observed as the said woman.

"Yes," Poison said putting her sword on her back, "We better be going, at night it the best time to fight Youkais."

"You should know," Rei said, "You have their blood in your veins."

Poison paused for a moment and then looked toward Rei who felt like she had just crossed an invisible and dangerous line.

"So it seems," Poison said before putting on her teleportation bracelet.

Rei didn't know what to make of the woman in front of her. All her time she had served as a DC member, they had always told her that the Poison was insane in some way and that she was locked up in the confinement chambers for years. The reason was never known, but it seemed to have been pretty serious if she was confined for years.

"Time to go," Poison said walking out with Rei following her, still trying to figure out the enigma that was called Poison.

&&&

It was cold as Jack walked in the dark with his hand full of flames, trying to see as he walked toward the large mountain and finally arrived in front of what looks like a ruins of some kind. He squinted his eyes as he approached it wondering if he had finally found the Ruhang clan hideout.

SPLAT.

He stepped on something soft and wet and looking down, he was starring at guts…human guts, that were sprawled all around him, the snow around him was not white anymore, but a darker color which he realized that it was blood…

_It must be the samurais that were sent here, _Jack thought.

A rasping sound reached his ears, and it was thanks to his reflexes that whatever attacked him missed, leaving a red line on his cheek and it was dripping blood. A shape was in front of him, with a humanoid shape and its eyes which glows eerily red in the dark.

"**I missed your head," **it said, **"But that won't happen again because I'm going to devour your flesh and eat your guts and hear you scream in terror just like those humans before."**

"Youkai," Jack whispered as he pulled out a kunai.

"**DIE,"**

A whistling sound and two bonelike arrows flashed toward Jack who dodged one but the other buried itself into his arm, and the Youkai charged at him for a bite but the human exploded into a blast of fire.

Screaming in pain, the Youkai jumped back and let his tongue out, which lashed around like a snake, snarling at the spot where the human was but it was empty, and a voice came from above.

"**Dragon Breath Technique,"**

A raging inferno descended on the Youkai who somehow had dodged the attack as it landed a little far away.

"**You are a fun human," **he said showing his row of shark-like teeth, "**I'm going to play with you till you die, it will be so much fun and the blood yes, your blood will be delicious."**

Jack pulled out a couple of shirukens and kunai and activated his unique bloodline.

"**You are fun after all," **the Youkai said, cooking his head to the side, "**You want to fight me, first time for a human who didn't scream in terror by just looking at me."**

The Youkai pointed his fingers at Jack and bone shoots out of them, the size of a large bamboo wood and Jack dodged them throwing kunais at the monster who just swatted them away as if they were flies.

"**Are you fighting or tickling me?" **the Youkai snarled as he send his tongue out toward Jack and caught him by his ankle.

He swung Jack around sending him crashing into one of the walls of the ruins, breaking it down leaving a large hole into it.

"**Humans are so fun to fight with," **The Youkai said.

Suddenly a chirping could be heard and Jack shoots out of the rumbles heading toward the Youkai with blinding speed and thrusting his lighting enhanced limb toward the Youkai's gut.

"**Chidori,"**

A wet sound could be heard as the Youkai yelled out in pain as purple blood bathed Jack's face as his arm had pierced through its gut but it didn't came out of the back.

"**That actually hurts," **the Youkai said, his eyes boring themselves into Jack's slitted ones, "**Amber eyes eh, it's been quite a while since I fought against one of you half-breeds."**

With a swat of his arms he send Jack's flying backward where he had came from, crashing on it.

"**So if you are here," **the Youkai said, showing his teeth, "**That means DC is aware of our hideouts. It's always so hard to hide from those who have our blood."**

"What are you talking about?" Jack said wiping the blood out of his face.

The Youkai didn't seem to listen as he let out a call of some kind yelling out which echoed throughout the mountain. Jack was huffing slightly as he watched the Youkai in front of him.

_So this is a Youkai, almost impossible to kill, _he thought, _I wounded him in a vital spot but it just healed itself, no wonder the samurai didn't stand a chance against them and DC what is he talking about?_

"**The others are coming to see you half-breed," **The Youkai laughed, "**it seems there are as excited to eat your guts as I am."**

_O...others?_ Jack though, gritting his teeth.

Other shapes started to form into the darkness and Jack found himself starring at four Youkai who all had disorted faces and shapes. One of them has bat ears and it looked like a overgrown bats except the cruel claws it had in hands and feets, the other was a cross between a lion and a snake, giving it the body of a snake and the head of a lion with slits in its eyes. The third one was the most noticing one which had spikes all over his face and the tail with the razor sharp claw at the end of it as it sways left and right. the last one has two heads dog with scale like lizard body.

"**See that boys, we got a DC on our hands," **the Youkai Jack was fighting said.

"**So he is the one that killed Morglat," **Snake Youkai said, "**He must have been pretty skilled to kill one of our group."**

"**He wounded me but he is not that strong," **the Youkai Jack was fighting said, "**Let just kill the Amber Eye. They caused us a lot of troubles in the past."**

"**Yeah, we'll count that as a little piece of our revenge," **the Bat one said.

_Five Youkai in one place, _Jack though, _Am I going to die like this. All I wanted was to find the Ruhang clan shelter, but instead I walked into a trap, but I won't go down without a fight._

The Five Youkai charged at him and Jack took the deepest breath he ever had and breathed out the largest blazes of flames he ever had created.

"**Massive Dragon Flames Technique."**

The large flames melted the snow around them as Jack continued to breath out the flames, but the Youkai used a blast of something that hit him in the chest full forces making him spat out blood.

_No…,I can't die yet…_

Jack looked toward the Five Youkai that was heading toward him getting ready to rip him to shreds…

"**Chakra Blast technique," **a voice called out.

A large explosion took places, leaving a crater where the Youkai were and a man in a black cloak stood there with a sword standing right in front of Jack, his hair flying in the wind.

"You okay there kid?" he said looking at Jack out of the corner of his eyes.

Jack was about to answer but another large explosion took place and five pissed off Youkai where there and were snarling slightly at the man.

"**DC warrior," **one of them said.

"And not alone," the man said as two other figure landed beside him.

One had short blond hair and a bow with two arrows ready to shoot and the other has a sword, similar design to the DRAGON sword and her long red hair flew into the wind, with a mask covering her face.

"Five Youkai," the man said, "So which one will you get?"

"I'll take the two on the left," the red-haired girl said, her voice cold as ice.

"Guess the two on the left is mine," Blond haired said.

"You guys took all the fun," the man said.

The Youkai charged as a group and the blond-haired woman raised her bow ready to strike which started to glow with a golden color and she whispered,

"**Light technique: Double Arrows,"**

The two arrows flashed like missiles toward the Youkai who got hit and Jack had to activate his bloodline to keep track of the arrows, since they were going at a speed too fast for the normal eye to see. The man charged forward with his sword in hand toward the Youkai and yelled, "**Double Strike technique,"**

He slashed the Bat Youkai's wings off with that technique as purple bloods purged out as it landed and the masked girl had advanced it, chopping the head off with one strike of her large sword.

"Right one Poison," the man yelled as he dodged an attack from the two-headed Youkai and he responded with another slash of his sword, wounding it.

"Raphael move," the blond-haired girl said with an arrow ready.

The man did so and the girl said, "**Light technique: Arrows of Light,"**

The arrow obligate one of the head to oblivion as the blast exploded into a brilliant light, raising a lot of smokes, sending snows all around.

_Who the hell are these peoples? _Jack though as he watched the battle take place, _they're taking the Youkai down like there nothing and they're not even breaking a sweat._

The Youkai that Jack was fighting stood there watching his comrades fell one after the other.

"**Damn you DC warriors," **he yelled as pure wickedness pour from him, "**I will make you pay."**

"Poison, kill him now," Raphael said, "We must not risk him evolving into something more powerful."

Poison took a stance and said, "**Poison blade technique: Kiss of the Dead."**

With a speed that Jack's **Spiral Sharingans **had a trouble keeping up with, Poison slashed the Youkai in every way possible in less than five second, and as she walked away, the Youkai exploded into a jet of purple blood, which bathed the snow around them.

"Remind me not to get on her bad side Rei," Raphael said after witnessing this.

"W…Who are you people?" Jack asked.

"We are DC warriors," Rei, the blond-haired said, "And from the look of it, you're a ninja right, and I will have to remove your m…"

"Don't."

Everyone turned toward Poison who stood there, her eyes fixed on Jack.

"Why?"

"Because, he had Youkai blood running in his veins," Poison said as she approached Jack, "and he possess the Amber Eyes of the Ruhang clan."

"How would you know all of this?" Jack asked her suspiciously.

Poison gave a rare smile at him and said, "Let's take him with us, he will need all the help he can get if he want to survive the full awakening of the Youkai blood within him."

"Fully awakening?" Jack repeated not fully understand.

"Haven't you been feeling strange feeling from people around you?" Poison asked him, "A feeling that you want to feed on them."

Jack looked at her in horror and the other two flinched at the hard tone Poison was using and Jack knew that she was right. lately, he had not eaten the food that he had gotten at the hotel since it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"You're coming with us," Poison said, "Whether you like it or not."

"You said he came from the Amber Eyes clan, just like…" Raphael started, but a look from Poison shut him up.

Rei nodded slightly and made a seal and a rune appeared underneath her. It has a large DC sign in a shield on it with a lightning crossing in the middle of it.

"Time to go," Rei said as the other with Jack held by Poison stepped on the rune, golden light enveloped them all and it shoot toward the sky, leaving the place deserted.

The next morning, the samurai were shell-shocked to find the demon that were hunting their land for three weeks were killed, and Mifune had learn that the night before that a golden light of some kind has shot skyward coming from the mountain. The dark shadow that had covered the Iron Country had lifted.

KONOHA

Naruto seated was on his bed looking at the ceiling his thoughts filled with Sasuke and the crazy decision that he had made to join the Orochimaru. Can't Sasuke get it in his head that he was doing the wrong thing?

_I don't care. All I care about is to achieve my objective._

_The future is not where my goal is. It's in the past, as it was always._

Naruto clench his fists in anger as how weak he was, and that Sasuke…

"Hey Gaki," a voice said from his window.

He turned toward his window and found Jiraiya seating there.

"I've come to talk to you of something important," the Toad Sage said, looking at the outside, "While I was investigating Orochimaru, Akatsuki came into the fray too. It seems that they will be laying low for three years or so."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure, meaning it will leave you with time to get stronger…"

"There is no time to train," Naruto said, "We need to go after Sasuke. Orochimaru might have killed him."

"Don't worry about Sasuke," Jiraiya said, "Orochimaru's immortality technique requires time to complete it and he won't be using Sasuke's body as a container for at least another three years. My network told me that he had switched with a body already so he has to wait another three years so that he can take over Sasuke's body so we have time to kill."

Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"And also, your little Taiyou friend, Jack Haruno, it seems that he is also missing."

"What?" Naruto said as his mind he remembered the pink-haired boy that had helped him in his battle against Kabuto a month and a few weeks ago.

"Yeah," Jiraiya said, "they had send search teams after him but so far no success."

"He didn't betray his village too did he?" Naruto asked.

"Tsunade didn't say," Jiraiya said as he stood up, "but now, I want you to come to train with me for three years, and so if Akatsuki shows up after you, you might have a chance against them."

Naruto nodded and Jiraiya looked at the kid as if he wanted to add more things but he dismissed it.

"When you get out of the hospital, meet me at my inn, we will depart then," he said and he disappeared from the window.

Naruto looked at the Hokage Mountain at the Four faces and he smirked to himself.

_Wait for me Sasuke, I'll pull you out of that darkness you're in. I swear it._

&&&

The Akatsuki members all had gathered in a cave, the nine of them.

"So why are we all gathered here?" the blue-eyed one said.

"It is confirmed," Pein said, "We will be ready in three years, remember your targets."

The others nodded and they vanished.

"Soon it will begin," a new voice said as a lone Sharingan gazed at Pein, "The Akatsuki real mission for this world."

A soft chuckle echoed throughout the darkness.

**The next chapter will mark the end of the first Part of Taiyoukagure ninja. Well, Poison seems to be really kin in letting Jack comming with them. so Hope you enjoy it and all, and reviews your thoughs, bad or cool. yadi yadi yada and if you don't like where the story is heading, well you don't like fanfiction at all since you are supposed to unleash your imagination as it say for this website motto.**

**See ya'll next time in 'Last sight'**

**Jacques0 out.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Here it is folks. the end of the first Part of Taiyoukagure ninjas. i would like to thank everyone who had read the first part of the saga and would read it in the future. hope you enjoyed the action, drama and others i can't name that had happened during this fic. well, here it is you're still reading that, get on with the story.**

**Chapter Cover: **Jack who was waving as he walked away with a bag on his back. Sava has Payne in a headlock and Claire had a sweatdrop on her forehead as she tries to break them up.

CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE

Last sight

Two figures stood right by each other as they watched the ruined village of Taiyoukagure. One of them was a woman with long spiky red hair with no visible weapon under the black cloak she was wearing and her hat hide the upper side of her face. Her companion was young too with short hair and his gloved hands, with had a mysterious gem on them which seemed to be glowing.

"Hard to believe isn't it?" the woman said, "A village that was so powerful, turning to dust in one night...pathetic, and I can't help but wonder, if Madara was behind the attack?"

"So why are we here again?" the man asked, acting as if he didn't hear her.

"I'm looking for someone," the woman said, "I'm checking if he is still in the village…"

They walked toward the entrance were they were two Double S standing guards.

"What is your business in this village?" one of them said approaching the pair.

"Our business is with Jack Haruno," the woman with the hat said, "Have you seen him?"

"Hey Maki," the Double S said looking back toward the one with glasses, "The woman want to talk to Jack."

"Jack," Maki said, pushing his glasses up his nose, "He had disappeared nearly two weeks ago or three I dunno."

"Disappeared?" the woman repeated, slowly.

"Yah," Maki said, "nasty business, and from the look of it, Godaime-sama had send someone to look after him, they should be here any minute by now…"

"I see…," the woman said, her voice barely a whisper, and the guy with her send her a curious look.

"Not to pry or anything, but why are you looking for Jack in the first place?" Maki asked.

A silence followed as the woman's mouth curved into a smile of a sort but the guy with her knew that smile and it send alarms bells off in his head.

_Why is she smiling like that, _he thought.

"I can't really say it aloud," the woman said as she licked her lips, "it's between him and me."

Maki was puzzled at her answer and for some reason the two gave an extremely weird intent. They didn't seem dangerous as it to say but the woman, was almost…_predatory_ for lack of better term and it seems that the though of Jack not in the village seemed not to surprise her at all, as if she had _expected _it to happen.

"Well, it seems that coming all this way was for nothing," the man said, running a hand through his hair, "The brat seems not to be here anymore."

"So it seems," the woman said.

Maki was puzzled yet again.

At that time, a group of people landed behind them, and Maki recognize Sava and Hunter with a number of Konoha ninjas and… _Josi._

"Josi, what the hell are you doing here?" Maki yelled, "and were is Taka and Soichi?"

"They're dead," Josi said.

The silence was heavy and the woman watched Hunter with a faint smirk on her face as she lowered her hat on her face, "Trent let's go, our business is done here."

"Yes," Trent said as the both of them walked away and as they passed Hunter and Sava the woman said in a barely audible whisper.

"Nice to see you too, _Naki Tomaki_,"

Hunter froze in shock as the two passed him wondering how in hell that woman knew his real name…unless…

_No, it can't be her._

He turned around the see that the two strangers were gone.

"Hunter, are you okay?" Sava asked, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I…I'm fine," Hunter said and he turned toward Maki, "That woman, did she say what she was doing here?"

Maki opened his mouth to say something but at the same time, white foam started to appear in his mouth as he chocked and stumbled on the ground.

"Maki, what the hell…?"

"Shizune," Hunter yelled as he turned toward the dark-haired Konoha woman.

The said woman was beside him in second and she was already working on healing him, then her eyes widdenen in shock as Maki started to bleed from his eyes and nose and mouth while shocking on the white foam that was seeping from his mouth.

"Oh, my god," Sakura said as she watched the entire thing.

_When did he become like that, _Hunter though, _I didn't even see what had happened._

"We'll take him to the hospital immediately," Shizune yelled, "If not he'll die."

They took him to one of the tent and Shizune started to work on the poor guy but he was dead by that time.

"What the hell killed Maki?" the other Double S, Roshi asked, "I mean, he was just fine…"

"What did that woman asked?" Hunter said.

"She came and asked for Jack but Maki told her that he had disappeared and then you guys camd and then they went and then Maki started to convulse…"

_She was looking for Jack, and she knew my real name. not a lot of people know that, Saki, Shadow and…_

Hunter eyes widened at the thought of who that just walked past him just a few minutes ago.

_No doudt about it. It's her._

&&&

"Did you really had to kill the kid Soya?" Trent asked the woman beside him as they flew through the trees.

The said woman grinned a devilish smile, "I just wanted to show my hatred, and now that Jack is out of the village, it seems that my plan is working perfectly."

_She get scarier everytime she kill someone, _Trent though as he looked at his partner-in-crime.

&&&

Claire was dressed in her usual Jonin clothes with the Taiyoukage's cape on her which had the Sun Symol on the back and she was talking to some consctructors as the team approeached her.

"What happened?"

"Konoha had sends a team of healers to help us," Hunter said, "also some helping hands, but Claire-sama, can I speak to you privately."

Claire looked at him suspiciously before leading him toward the tent with the two SOLDIERs who were guarding it and they entered. It was a small office with a number of papers across it.

"What do you want to talk about Hunter?" Claire asked.

"About ten minutes ago, A Double S agent was killed by a unknow poison that works five times faster than normal ones," Hunter said.

"Who did it?"

"They were talking to two strangers right outside the northen gate," Hunter said, "and they seemed to be looking for Jack."

"They were looking for him?" Claire said, narrowing her eyes, "Did they say why?"

"No, but I've got my suspicions on one of them," Hunter said, "I though about it but as she passed me she whispered me my real name. Only a few peoples know my name and I was certain that they were all dead, but I was wrong. That woman was Soya Haruno."

"Soya…Haruno. It can't be…she was declared dead for ten years."

"That's what I thought," Hunter said, "and since she was looking for Jack, she had learned about what had befallen us."

"You think she was connected to the assault on the village?" Claire asked.

"She wasn't," Hunter said, "Soya like to play with peoples, and create confusions. That was her speciality when she joined the Jonin forces. She was the best in that field."

"Soya Haruno," Claire said slowly looking at the ground, "So she was alive after all this time."

&&&

Poison looked at the boy in front of her wondering why she had agreed to train him in the Art of the Youkai. It was a dangerous art, for those who even had the half-blood couldn't master and Jack was struggling with it for sure.

"You must awake the Youkai withing you and keep it under control," she said, "The Ruhang clan was supposed to be trained this way, so they could act as protectors when the balance was broken and yet, they decided to play ninja and look where that landed them. massacred,"

"How do you know so much?" Jack yelled at her, "How do you know so much about my clan and the Youkai blood?"

"The woman who trained me was from the Ruhang clan," Poison said, looking down at the boy in front of her.

"What…?"

Poison smirked at him, "She is a master at the Youkai Arts. She can take on the entire Six Kages and win. The Youkai we had faced in the Land of Iron could compare to Genins, if you want to class then as the ninja system."

_Genins, no freaking way, _Jack thought as his eyes widened.

As if guessing his thoughts Poison said, "You can't believe it right. yeah, Youkais are strong creatures, the only creatures that could face them in battle are half-Youkais or chakra beasts."

"You mean the Bijuus right?"

"Yes," Poison said, "I'm training you into the Youkai Arts, and considering the amount of Youkai there is in your system, you need to focus and pull out the Youkai within you."

"Why are you training me?"

"Soya herself asked me to do it," Poison said simply.

Jack glared at her, "She is part of DC?"

"She was," Poison said, "she quit about five or six years ago."

"Why did she ask you to do it?" Jack asked.

"Because she knew one day that you're going to come after her for her betrayal of the clan," Poison said, "Whatever truth you have hear about the story of your mother, is truth and that she want to battle you when you master the Youkai Arts."

Jack eyes closed slightly. It didn't make any freaking sense. Why would the very person who had killed his mother try to make him stronger so that they can even the playing field? Almost a week ago, the three, Raphael, Rei and Poison had brought him to this strange place called DC and he had learn that they were created as a fail-safe is the protectors were destroyed, and it turn out that the Ruhang clan was the protector of the World against Youkais that used to rule the world before the age of shinobis, and the best part is, Soya, the person he wanted to kill used to be part of it, and Poison, if that was even her name, wanted to help him.

Talk about having a crazy week.

"I don't get it," Jack said, "Why would Soya want me to master Youkai Arts."

"She didn't say," Poison answered curtly.

"That's not an answer," Jack said, angrily.

"It's the only one I have," Poison said, "So are you ready to master the Youkai Arts?"

Jack sighed loudly, knowing he won't get any answer from the woman across him.

"Fine, teach me."

"Good let's get on with it then," Poison said.

After that day of training, Jack was nowhere near mastering it as he was a week ago but Poison didn't know why Soya wanted the kid to master it.

_Flashback to five years ago_

"_You really are leaving," Poison said as she looked at the long and spiky haired woman._

"_I have to, I have learned everything there is to be learned from this place, but for some reason, I feel like I shouldn't be there anymore."_

_Poison didn't say anything as she watched her mentor put a travelling cloak on and the bag on her shoulders. Soya looked at her with the slitted amber eye, since the other eye was covered with a bandena and said, "Cheer up Poison, it's not going to be the end of the world if I leave."_

"_Take me with you."_

_Soya sighed slightly, "We've been through this the week before Poison, you're not going."_

"_Am I not good enough?" Poison yelled, "Am I not strong enough to be your companion?"_

_Soya looked at her and shook her head, "It's not that gaki, it's just I might need a favor from you later on."_

_Poison raised her eyebrows, "Favor?"_

"_Yeah," Soya said, "In a couple of years or so, they will be a Youkai gathering in the Land of Iron…"_

"_Gathering…?" Poison said shocked._

"_Yes," Soya said, "and if you ever run into a boy named Jack Haruno there. Train him in the Youkai Arts."_

"_Y…Youkai Arts," Posion stuttered, "This is a dangerous arts Soya-sempai, and you did have some troubles mastering the Art yourself, and you almost went over the limit…"_

"_Teresa," Soya said cutting her off, "I'm only asking this from you, nothing else, it must be done. Use whatever technique you possess so that he can master it, and maybe one day, I'll cross road with him and we might have to do battle."_

"_I though you weren't going to call me that anymore," Poison said, pouting._

_Soya ruffled her hair, "That's the only way you'll listen to me, so will you do it?"_

_Poison sighed loudly, "Fine."_

_Soya nodded and walked away toward the large doors._

"_What of your sword Soya-sempai?" Poison said as she holds up the elegant sword._

_A dark look crossed Soya's face as she looked at the sword and said, "Do what you want with it, I won't need it anymore."_

_And with that she was gone._

_End of flashback._

Poison had kept the sword like a sort of memento of her former master. She had never used it and was always in perfect condition because on her free time she was always cleaning it and sharpening it, keeping it the very same condition that Soya had left it in her hands.

Sighing slightly, Poison hoped that Jack had it in him to master the Youkai Arts.

&&&

The Konoha ninjas helped with the rebuild of the village at all time they could over the following months, and Sakura was taken under Tsunade as an apprentice after Shizune who helped on the wounded in Taiyou.

Jack trained under Poison in the Youkai arts which were dangerous and he had done it one year after he started the training and Poison had also teach him various things as well and also gave him Soya's old sword as Raphael teach him other stuff with the sword.

Naruto was taken under the Sannin Jiraiya to train him after he was released from the hospital to train him so that he had more chance against the Akatsuki.

Sasuke after betraying the Leaf was trained under Orochimaru.

Akatsuki went underground for the next three years as they focused on their targets waiting for the word from their leader.

Two and a half year later, Jack felt his Akatsuki ring glow with unknow chakra.

The hunt for the Bijuus will soon begun…

END Of Part One.

**So that's it for this story. it is finally over the first part. Hope you enjoy the fic as much as i enjoyed writing it. See you all next fic which will be the sequel to this one. The sequel don't have a name yet, but keep a look out for it because it will come out soon, or in a few days depend on how i feel.**

**A/N: Soya make her first appearance in the series. Hope you enjoyed her for now.**

**Jacques0 signing out for now, See all of you guys in the sequel.**

**Comming Soon.**


End file.
